An enchanted fairytale
by Kor-chan
Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower,still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! PS. Mention of Mpreg later on, and Un-beta story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, I'm new here in Hetalia fanfiction section thought I have already made a few other Bleach Fanfiction, this is my second Hetalia story, my first one didn't really attack much so I deiced to try making a different story of Hetalia , this story is an AU story and the pairing are mostly America x England since this two are my most favorite out of the few pairing a liked. And to let you all know? I been in fact reading a few America x England where America is a Dragon and England is a Witch or wizard and… I feel like sharing my own story and version of this AU story, I have also noticed that they were none of this AU that had Mpreg so I deiced to make a story with this theme where America is a Dragon and England is a Wizard or Witch, the only different is it had and Mpreg through it. Well I hope that I make some sense on my explanation or clear some of it. But ah, please go easy on me as well since English isn't my first native language. ^_^"

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Arthur stared up at the dark gray sky, the cloud looked darker than usual, it means that it would be raining hard today again. He sighed, he was hoping to see a beautiful blue sky today but it's seemed today luck wasn't on his side. 'Great! Another boring day to start… Is not like I can do anything when I'm all locked up in this tower.' He thought as he sighed.

Arthur was about to head back inside his small tower room when something suddenly appear up in the sky as he looked back up to glance only to widen his eyes in surprise and shock when he saw a few pack of Dragon flying up in the sky toward the direction of his family mansion just 10 meters away from his tower house, it was quite rare to see this kind of creature flying during the daytime.

Sure they live in a modern world, but Dragon this day just offend hide themselves in their country and homeland, They live up hill, some lived in the sky high city that only Dragon and half-dragon half-wizard where allowed to live there. After all Dragon is a creature that loved to live and fly in the sky.

You might wonder as to how a Dragon and Wizard began to live each other without killing one another? Is was quite simple, Dragon, Wizard and Human once lived each other in peace helping one another still the 'HUMAN' had betrayal the Dragon race, the wizard clan felt concern and worried over the Dragon race they and the human had once created and deiced to help them win the war and had their independence or their freedom to once again fly and lived in the sky.

The fought and won the war, the human feel restless and hopeless against both races that one helped and saved them, even now both races weren't in good terms with each other even after a thousand years later, both recess where still fighting among each other, Human vs. Dragon and Wizard that teamed up. But of Course Human where powerless against this 2 race even now they were still at war with the Dragon and the Wizard race.

But that was about to change soon.

Arthur once again stared in awe at the few dragon, but one of them caught his eyes, their on the middle of the group was a very unique dragon, this dragon had the most beautiful color among his pack, this dragon had a sky blue color, it gilt in the daylight like is was glimmer like a blue gemstone even thought that it was about to rain soon, the blue dragon was still shinning in the cloudy day.

He heard a few dragon groan and roar among themselves up in the air and some of them where slight chuckling. When the dragon packs where out of his sight, he sighed in disappointment. He wanted to see more, he wanted to see it again, and he was slight surprise to see this creature for the first time in his live after being locked up in this tower ever since he was a child.

He wasn't allowed to get out of this tower, and to make matters worse? The tower was set up with barrier to protect and to stop him from attempting his escape. He had once tried to sneak out of the tower when the tower didn't have and barrier before still he was caught with one of his father guardian and was punish from his attempting to sneak out and that his father had sealed the tower with a spell that they know so little.

He was confuse as to why his family would hide him among his kind, even know he was still confuse and didn't know the reason as to why his family had locked him up in this tower. His mother Alice had long gone passed away after she gives birth to his little brother named: Peter.

The little lad was lucky enough that he could roaming around the castle and throughout with it without their father being angry with the boy, in fact is seem like Peter and the rest of their siblings where the only one who was allowed to set foot outside the mansion expect him.

His father would offend tell him when he asked a question as to why he wasn't allowed to go out in this tower he called a cage and his father would offend said something like: 'Is because you are treasure that should not been seen by anyone expect his family member and a few people that lived in the mansion.' What's his father offend tell him. His sibling offend come to visit and see him sometime. The only people that always came to his tower where neither those maid to sever him his meal and prepare his bath and etc.

Soon he felt something nuzzling their head on his pants as he looked down, blink his eyes then soon broke into a smile and bend down to pick it up. The creature meowed at him. "Hello Lily! Did you have a nice walk outside of this tower?. You're so lucky that you could sneak out of this tower barrier unlike me. I envy you very much you know that?" Arthur said which earn him a lick to his nose by his pet cat named Lily.

Lily was a Scottish Fold cat breed. A British type of cat, a white cat with light brown patches. Lily was the only friend he had in this tower. He sighed again and deiced to play with his cat to pass the time.

Up in the air, Arthur failed to noticed that a blue dragon glance below him to see a tower stood up below just ten matters away from the mansion they saw as he blink his eyes before going back and follow his pack as they flow up in the air to their destination.

The blue dragon also failed to notice an invisible red string that aches to his that reaches to where the tower he was glancing to just a while ago before he flow up higher to where they were going.

-AE-

Roth Kirkland stared in annoyance and was pissed out the window as it began to rain, he was pissed at their father request of him to do, he just got back home after doing his mission that their father had given them and he was still pissed about it. Roth was the eldest among the Kirkland sibling. A half British and half Scottish, his mother was a pure Scottish after she had married to the Kirkland family and had him as their first child still his mother died with illness a few years ago, soon their father had re-married and had Keith his step-brother who was Wales and half British, but his mother had died after she had commitment suicide when Keith was born from being forced to married their father and had his second child.

Soon their father had re-married again when Roth was about 2 years old while Keith was 1 to a Ireland wife and had his third child, a set of twin little boys named Neil and Davan but their mother died a year later with a diseases they couldn't cure, then a few more year later when he was 5 year old his father re-married again and had Arthur as their baby brother.

Arthur their baby brother was the most unique child he ever meet, although everyone in the family had already know the secret behind on what Arthur really is, everyone knew expect for Arthur himself and their youngest baby brother Peter. Arthur wasn't their father's biological son, sure Arthur was born a pure British but, Arthur's mother was already pregnant before their father wedding had come, they only found out a few month later when she started showing.

To say the less? Their father was in furious to find out that the child his 5th wife had wasn't his, but let's her have the child, if she is willing to have his 6th child later on when the 5th was born. Their father was planning to kill Arthur the moment he was born but couldn't, he couldn't kill his little baby brother when he was born because of what Arthur was. Their father had found out that Arthur's biological father was a wizard, not just any kind of wizard but a pure one.

In the wizard race they're only few that were born a few wizard, and those wizard that where pure where born with emerald green eyes, and Arthur was born with those, meaning that he was a child of a pure wizard. Sure they were other human people in their race that was born with Green eyes, but on Arthur green eyes where something else. That when they father had found out that Arthur's mother might had an affair with a Wizard before she was married to his father.

And of course Arthur's mother had kept this secret to her parents and their father and also Arthur's true father. Because it was forbidden for both Human race, Dragon or Wizard to be in a relationship let's alone fall in love and have a child in their races. Children that were born half-breed of Dragon or Wizard where killed in their human races. A mother can live even thought that she had given a birth to a creature like those but a child that was born between a Wizard or Dragon was a no-no in their races and need to be killed for the sake of their human race.

When their father had found out about this? He had taken the advan**t**age and kept Arthur a secret for the whole human race that his wife had once given a birth to a child of a Wizard. He was planning to use Arthur in the near future when the time had come, was the only reason why he had let's Arthur lived this long and had kept the boy in that tower through all his lives.

After all, their father was one of the most powerful noble in their human race once who ruled all the human race, their Family the Kirkland was a well know powerful kind of human breed, they were so powerful that they were dangerous to their kind, yet they were need to fight in the battle among the Dragon and Wizard clan.

Their first Kirkland was once a King a hundred years ago, but now his bloodline family was now just a mere powerful noble that is needed to fight off with the Dragon and Wizard clan.

Enough about that, now Roth was pissed because his father had order him to kill one of their race that the government had found out that were helping and was sided with the Dragon and Wizard clan to fight their own kind. Sure he didn't have any problem in killing a weakling like those. But he also felt somewhat sorry about it. Those human were only betraying their human race because some of their fellow human was in love with one of the Wizard clan, some of them where pregnant with one of the Wizard clan's child.

Roth understand that a child that was breed with that kind of breed wasn't allowed to live, yet he felt guilty from killing one of its kind, he felt guilty because he knew he had a little brother who were just like them, he maybe a little bit mean to Arthur but he had grown to love a cherish Arthur a lot, like the little brother he ever have hoped for to have, he wanted to help Arthur sent free someday where he can be happy and smile without getting worried of being killed by his race, this was the reason he was pissed at their father after he was done doing his job of slaying his betrayed race.

He know all along about his father plan, about what he was going to do with Arthur in the near future, and he wasn't pleasant with it, yet he knew he can't go against his father decisions.

Roth glared out the window as it continues to rain outside as he soon sighed. 'There no point in being angry about it. Poor Arthur, I wonder how his going to feel if he found out the whole true behind the reason as to why he was kept locked up in that tower.' Roth sighed.

Soon knock was heard as he turns around and said. "Come in." He said as the door to his room open to reveal his second younger brother. Keith came inside wearing his military suit, cover in mud, dust and dry blood. Roth cooked an eyebrow at his wales brother and said. "You look like shit looking like that." He said. Wales's eyebrow twitched. "Well sorry for not cleaning myself up before coming here." Keith his Wales brother said in annoyance.

Roth just chuckle, he loved to tease his sibling a lot. "Anyway… You were here for?" Roth asked. Keith took a deep breath before saying. "I was saying.. I wanted to talk to you about Arthur." Keith said. Roth blink his eyes before he narrow it. "What about Arthur?" He asked seriously.

"F-Father.. I heard him talking to G-Grandfather a while ago on my way here to your bedroom and over heard them talking about Arthur and…" He stopped half way and took a gulp before splitting the bad news. "T-They had finally d-deiced t-to use Arthur as bait to l-lure t-the Dragon or Wizard and k-kill them in the process alone w-with Arthur… T-They are planning to d-do on Friday, o-outside the l-lake." Keith smuttier as he said it.

He sound concern, worried and frighten, frighten for the safely of their baby brother. Roth clenched his hand in a tight knob. He was angry, no he was beyond angry, he was more in furious at their father. 'How dare he!' he thought. "Keith, call Neil and Davan quickly, we need to think of a plan to safe Arthur and get him out of here… He doesn't deserve to be the bait when he hasn't done anything wrong, we won't let's father do as he pleased with Arthur." Roth said.

Keith blinked his eyes before nodding his head in agreement and went out of Roth's room to go get their other sibling.

Roth watched his younger brother left his room before he turn to glance at the window, staring at the tower in front of him. 'Don't worry Arthur, we'll save you.' He thought as he continues to stare outside the window why it was still raining.

-AE-

When the pack of dragon came to their stop at their destination in the high hill where a large cave where and landed safely with a bit of woosh! When they flapped their wings and soon a loud puff could be heard as a few Dragon where soon cover with white smoke, when everything began to clear, the Dragon what was once a dragon now in the form of their human form. A few of them ruffle their hair.

"Ahh! Great to be back home!" One said. "Yeah right! We only even saved a few of those half-breed wizard and Dragon during our battle with the anti-Dragon-wizard thing!" The other complains. "Oh hush it! At less we try our best to win the war… And besides, this is our Prince first time in battling with the Anti-Dragon and Wizard and saved those half-breed brothers of our own. I still don't get it as to why those damn Human are so against it!.. Can't believe how horrible they are?. Can't you believe? They tried to kill a newborn half-breed of Dragon and Wizard?.." One said.

"Can't argue with you on that one!. If only we still have those pure Wizard breed with us then we might have able to win this war!" One said. "Enough the four of you!" The leader in the pack said as soon they saw a blue dragon landed safely as a white smoke soon cover the blue dragon and soon they saw it form.

The four Dragon all bowed down to the person and said. "We are honor that you have accompanied us to our fight our lord, Prince Alfred." They all said. Alfred blue eyes narrow and glanced at his few warriors and nodded his head. "Ah, was a pleasure. Thought it was sadly that we could only save a few of our kind, even thought they were born as a half." Alfred said as he sighed in disappointment at his failure in attempting to save one of their kind, even though some of them where born as a half breed.

His solider frowned before one said. "D-Don't worried my prince, I'm sure we might be able to save some on out next mission before Friday come." One said. They had overheard some of their few breed that they saved a while ago that they were going to kill another one of their kind on Friday evening and they have agreed to help save their kind this time without any failure.

"Alright. Let's just hope will be able to save it in time before the execution start… And tell father about this so that he and I can settle a plan to save one of our kind on Friday or before that day." Alfred said as one of his solider nodded and bowed their head before going off to tell the news to their king.

Alfred sighed before he groaned in annoyance while thinking about his failure attempt to save their kind as he snapped and whine. "AHHH~! So damn annoying!.. Damn! I'm so pissed off at myself for failing it! Aghh!" he complains to himself, some of his solider sweatdrop at their Prince childish behavior. After all they couldn't help it. Their prince were after all only a child at the age of 17, still a child in their eyes, but already strong enough to fight in a battle if it needed.

Alfred walked deeper inside the cave still they reach what seem to be a city inside the huge cave, a few Dragon-man where flying up while some where walking the street of their cave city. Alfred sighed in relief. 'Yeah. Is really is great to be back home here in Dragonwiztalia." Alfred said as he continues to walk the street of his homeland while his solider follow suit behind him.

-AE-

Thursday morning. Arthur stared up at the clear sky; today seem to be a sunny and clearly blue sky. He looked up with a smile as he saw some of the bird where flying up in sky. It was a very peaceful morning today still he saw his four older sibling came to his tower room, he blink his eyes in confuse at them, they were wearing their military uniform while he spotted his second older brother carrying an empty hacking package. "R-Roth? What going on?" He asked in confuse as he saw his other two older brother began to rampage at his cabin and began to put and place them inside the bag that Keith had handed them.

Soon Keith went toward him and grabbed his pet cat in his arms as he give Arthur his sad smile and ruffle the boy head. "A-Arthur… I-I… No we need you to come with us." Keith his wales second older brother said. This surprise Arthur as he blinks his eyes. "EH? B-But brother that impossible I can't get out of this tower with the barrier are still on!" He prorated as he added. "A-And why d-do you want me to come with you? W-Where are we going?" He asked in mid surprise and worried.

"T-That doesn't matter, you don't have to worry to where we are going and… Ireland already had broken the barrier the moment we set foot here. Now come! We don't have much time." Keith said as he had handed the cat to Roth before he picked up and carried their baby brother bride style and went out of the tower all the way to the deep forest.

Arthur didn't prostate at first still they were heading to the deep forest that he had started to prostate and struggle on his brother hold. "Brother pleases! Let's me go! Where are you guys taking me?.. Is this one of your joke or prank again? If it's isn't funny anymore." Arthur voice tremble in fear as they went deeper to the forest still they reach a small lake.

When the cost was clear? Keith put Arthur down on the ground carefully as they puff a pant and smiled at Arthur in apologize. "Arthur. I Want you to listen to me carefully okay?" He said in a seriously yet caring tone as Arthur nodded his head. "I.. No we want you to run deeper in the forest run as fast as you can and stay away from where the mansion is okay?" Keith said simply and understanding as Arthur nodded his head. "O-Okay. B-But why?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I know that you are still too young for this to understand since your only 15-" Keith said but was cut off as Arthur said with a frown. "Actually I'm turning 16 soon this spring." Arthur said. Keith blinks his eyes in silent before sighing and said. "Alright but still, I want you to understand that no matter what happen I and the rest of your sibling loved you very much okay? Now go and hide somewhere in the forest and don't come out still night fall alright? W-Will come back for you s-somehow if we find a time but if we can't or couldn't? W-We want you to go and stay hiding still we came back for you okay? And don't worried we left a few food that will last for 3 week so their nothing to worried about that. Just please stay hiding still everything is clear okay? And if you came in contact with a Dragon or Wizard? Don't do anything or run? Just be reasoning with them t-to lets you go or something okay?" Keith said.

'Well is not like Dragon and Wizard are dumb enough to hit or harm one of their kind, I know a Dragon can easily tell if a person is one of their kind to their scent, and Wizard too can scent to their aura, or not, they could easily tell just by seeing through that eyes. I'm sure Dragons and Wizard are not that dumb enough to recognize a pure blood wizard pure or half pure. Judging by Arthur's emerald eyes? They looked like a pure one? Could it be that Arthur's father is one of the Nobles Wizard that his mother had made an affair a long time ago before she is married?' Keith thought.

Arthur nodded his head. "A-Alright I 'll try." He said, trying not to cry in front of his older sibling. Keith bend down a little as he let his younger brother hug him, when Arthur pull away and smiled only to stop half way when they heard something on the other side of the bushes.

Both sibling went in alert and pull out their weapon, Keith grabbed Arthur and hide him behind him, they pointed their gun and sword at the bushes still the thing came out, they gritted their teeth, in front of them on the other side stood, the half dragon-man and a few wizard among their side, blinking their eyes at them before glaring and growling at them.

Keith and Roth girted their teeth. 'Damn! Where outnumbers!.. Shit!' They thought before they clicked their gun and began to aim it at their enemy.

TBC.

ME: … Well that for now I hope you all will like this AU Hetalia story of mine? ^_^ please give review and tell me what you all think of this story?. Yea and please go easy on me, since English isn't my native language. ^^

PS: Dragonwiztalia is actually a combination of the three, I combine the Dragon and Wizard by taking the 'Dragon' and the 'Wiz' in Wizard and put it together as DragonWiz then added the talia from Hetalia to make DragonWizTalia, XDD well that for now hope you all will like this first chapter yea? Please give a review. :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 2 of 'An enchanted fairytale' hope you all will like this chapter yea? And thank you for all the review and favor! :3 Glad this hit the mark and a few of you liked it. I was worried that this won't attract some of it fan. :/

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 2

The moment the dragon and Wizard heard the click of the gun as one of the wizard quickly chase a protective spell to protect them from being hit by the bullet, when the gun was run out of bullet as Roth cursed under his breath and pull out his sword and raise it up and said. "Charge!" He yelled before turning to glance at Keith and yelled. "Keith goes and hides Arthur somewhere else!" He order as Keith didn't waste any more time and carried Arthur and run among the bushes to the left side. When the shell barrier of was off as a few dragon began pull out their weapon and began to attack but one of them stay stood and sniffed his nose in the air before giving a surprise gasp and shock before he order some of his man.

"Roderich, I'm leaving everything here in your care! Antonio, Mathias, Tino and Lukas! Come with me, were going after the other one! He had one of our kinds with him!" Their leader said. The three looked shock before nodding their head and said. "Yes your majesty!" The four said as they follow their leader to the bushes to where Keith's went too.

-AE-

On the bushes, Keith run as fast as he could he stopped a bit to take a deep breath, he glance around and saw a small cave and went inside it to hide, they soon heard a loud woosh that something was flying up in the air in their direction, Keith heart beat faster in fright, hoping that they wouldn't scent them, but unfortunately for him, Arthur's scent where just to strong even if they hide in a cave as soon they heard one of the Dragon landed in their hiding spot as they hear a loud puff of smoke before they peaked and saw a human form through the thick smoke.

"Antonio, Mathias, Tino! Come quickly I think we found them!" Lukas called as he soon heard the other went back to where he was and landed carefully and softly in their dragon form as one of them began to turn into his human form and went toward Lukas. "Well then let's not waste any more time." Their prince said. Lukas nodded his head. "We need to think of a plan to snatch the other on without frightening it, my lord." Lukas said as he added. "The less we can do is not make this one hated us, when his one of us." Lukas said as Tino and the other two nodded their head as Alfred wave a hand at his warrior turn around and told to the reddish brown Dragon. "Antonio, Mathias stays here and keeps on a look out while we go get this one okay?" He said as the Dragon nodded their head as the two went inside the small deep cave.

When they went deeper they soon saw a shadow of two people, one of them was a shadow of a child while the other one was a shadow of an adult, the other shadow was trembling in fright, the two dragon man tched under their breathe, is look like the one of a kind was already more traumatize than they had hoped not too, they could also heard a soft whimper coming from the little one.

On their hiding spot Arthur was clenching to his brother tightly in fright as Keith embrace his little brother to hush him down and clam down and not panicked. Soon the three Dragon-men were in front of them as Keith widens his eyes in fear before cursing under his breath that Arthur could only hear. One of the Dragon man went on one knee and eyed Arthur before turning back to glance at Keith and said in a deep seriously tone.

"Hand the boy over and we won't kill you." The prince said. Keith glared at Alfred and said. "Never!" He said. Alfred glared Keith and noticed the other one wasn't going to give up anytime soon as he sighed. "Look, were not stupid enough to hurt one of our kind, so can you please kindly hand him over?... Is he the one that were going to get executed this Friday then we don't have any time to waste and need to take him somewhere safe, and judging by his look, he still a newborn and young, meant he haven't even reaches it adulthood yet to fully use his magic." Alfred explains and tried to convince the human to hand Arthur to them.

Arthur stopped trembling in fright and blinks his eyes in confusion before looking up at his second older brother and asked. "K-Keith. What is he talking about? W-Whose going to be executed on Friday?" He asked in confuse, the two dragons looked surprise and made a low growl soon in disgust at the human in front of them who had one of their kind. "Oh how lowly and disgusting you human are?. Lying to a pure innocent wizard child who didn't even know what going on or what going to happen to him? You human really are disgusting!" Lukas the Norway Dragon said.

Upon hearing those word Arthur trembling in confuse and fright and asked in a trembling voice. "W-What are you talking about?" he asked in confuse. Alfred and Tino frowned and give Lukas a disappointment look, Alfred went back to glance at Arthur and give the boy a reasoning smile to calm the boy down a bit which is worked as Arthur looked eye-to-eye with Alfred, Alfred blink his eyes before gasping in shock.

'T-This boy had an emerald eye… A sight that this child is one of the Royal and pure-blood of a Wizard clan… B-But how can that be? As far as we know? There was no more Pure-blood Wizard that was still alive anymore… C-Could it be that s-some had survive the battle and massacre 100 years ago? And lived and hided themselves among the human race?' Alfred thought, and couldn't help but to continue to stare at those lovely emerald eyes.

'He had a cute face too well expect for those huge tick eyebrow, and had a lovely body but those eyes really do suit him perfectly.' He thought before shaking his head in disbelieve at his thought before saying. "L-Luka, Tino come and takes a look." Alfred said as Lukas blink his eyes before bending to level Alfred as their prince pointed his finger at Arthur as Lukas cooked and eyebrow before glancing back at Arthur only to widen and gasp in shock and surprise. "A-A.. Pure blood?" He said softly.

Lukas then turns back to Alfred. "B-But h-how can t-this be?" Lukas said in mid surprise. Alfred shrugged before running a hand to his head and sighed. 'Look like I have no choice but to take the boy away from the human by force.' Alfred thought before getting up and went closer to the too. Alfred failed to notice how Arthur's aura and scent where very powerful as he place a hand on Arthur's waist who froze on his spot as Alfred lifted him up, Arthur began to panicked as he began to struggle.

"NO PLEASE LET'S ME GO! PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!.." he begged, punching Alfred's back to put him down before going to stared at his brother and pledged. "Keith pleases help!" He begged as he reaches one hand for his brother to grab, Keith groaned before getting up only to stop in his spot when the two dragons place their sword at his throat and warned. "Don't even think about it. You'll coming along with us as well, so we suggest you not to do anything funny." The two warned as Keith gritted his teeth before nodding his head as they went out of the cave and saw another dragon.

When the two Dragon saw their prince as Alfred nodded his head and said. "Come is time to head back in the battlefield to see if everything went well." Alfred said as he began to pull his wings out of nowhere and took off, the others follow suit as the fly back to the battlefield.

-AE-

When they got back to the battle, the other three human where already held captive and where tied in a rope by his man while he saw some of their wizard began to heal some of their injure Dragon warrior. 'Look like everything went well.' Alfred thought before landing down in the ground carefully as his place Arthur on the ground in front of him. Roderich glanced to the side when he spotted their prince as the Austrian wizard sighed; he was the prince right-hand man. Alfred glanced at everyone before nodding his head. "Alright, I think is time to go back home everyone." He said, Arthur looked around before he glanced at Roderich.

The Austria wizard looking in shock and surprise when he saw those emeralds eyes of Arthur's and couldn't help but to gape. 'A-A Half-breed human that had a pure-blood wizard run in his vein? B-But h-how can that be?... There were none of pure-blood wizard that are still alive!..' Roderich thought before composing himself and went toward their prince and the wizard.

Wizard clan didn't have any of their Kings or Queen anymore since only the Royal pure-blood could take the throne as their leader but since they don't have it anymore? They allowed to lets the Dragon rule them, is not like both this races treated each other like family which actually is. Was just too sad to see that this Wizard clan didn't have any more Kings and Queen among their race ever since 100 years ago, all their pure-blood Wizard where slaughter to die by the hand of those human.

They were 5 type of level of Wizard, Class D where human that been turned into a Wizard or witch which were a lower rank, Class C where Wizard or half-breed one that were a lower rank too, Class B where wizard and Witch that was born as a half-breed between Dragons or Humans, and Class A where noble bloodline and the most powerful of all the Wizard where Class S and SS, Class S where the pure-blood Wizard, the first Wizard and the Original one the SS is something much higher than just normal pure-bloodline of Wizard.

Class S Wizard are pure-blood, but their eyes could be any color and is the second most powerful one, Class SS where the original one and the real pure-blood wizard mostly where born with emeralds eyes. The same thing with the Dragon, but the most powerful Dragon race and the pure one where Dragon that was born blue colors and with blond hair and blue eyes, they're might be plenty of Blue Dragon that had blue eyes and blond hair but each Dragon race can tell the different between the two, there are two type of pure-blood Dragon race too, the Class S and SS, Alfred was a Class SS, meaning he was a very powerful Dragon and pure one not to mention a Royalty bloodline of the Dragon race, which made him the Dragon race their Prince, like they said, only Royalty and pure-blood that were only allowed to be their King or Queen since they are more powerful than any type of level of their kind.

Enough about that, Roderich continue to stare at the boy before deicing too go toward the two royal bloodline he stopped short when he felt and scent it, the aura of the most powerful Wizard coming from Arthur's was so strong. Even their Dragon prince aura where too much to take, which is why none of them could come any closer contact with the Dragon prince because of it aura that was leaking very powerfully. In fact Roderich was more surprise that their Dragon prince could get closer to Arthur even though Arthur's scent and aura where that powerfully, is look like the legend about the whole 'only a pure-blood between the race can get any closer contact between pure-blood related' was real and true.

'If is true so does this mean that both pure-blood between the race can breed and mated each other since they're the only one who can touch those who were a pure-breed like themselves?' Roderich asked himself. 'After all a pure-blood is very untouchable.. Their aura is like their thorn to protect them from being touched or harmed to keep those who are willing to harm them, like a rose that is beautiful yet very dangerous because of it thorn.' He added.

Alfred noticed Roderich was looking at them curiosity as he title his head in confused. "Roderich? Is there something you wanted to say?" He asked, Roderich blink his eyes before shaking his head. "No, nothing your majesty." He said before bowing at Alfred as Alfred shrugged and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder who tensed a bit as Alfred smiled at him from behind before picking him up bride style, he glanced at everyone and said.

"Well come on everyone, time to head back home, oh and Berwald, Ludwig, Masthias and Heracles? The four of you will be the one to carry this four hosted of ours." He said before he flow off up in the sky, Roderich watched their prince took off before glancing at Berwald, Ludwig and Mathias. "Well, better do what the prince say." He said as the four blink their eyes before nodding their head and carried the other four hosted with them and flow off as well.

Both Roderich and Tino watch Lukas took off before sighing as Tino glanced at Roderich and smiled. "Look like your need a lift to fly back home, come on, hop onto my back." Tino said as he began to transform into his dragon self as Roderich nodded and hop on his back as the two took off.

-AE-

Alfred to say the less was annoyed at the Wizard kid he was carrying who was struggling and keep yelling in complain to put him down after they had finally made it back home to the Dragonwiztalia place as Alfred had refuse to put the boy down as he walked down the hallway of their modern castle city. Alfred eyebrow twitched for the last 12 time and couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "Would you just shut up and stop struggling?" He asked as he lightly gave Arthur's butt a light slap making Arthur to squeak in shock that he was being slapped in the butt by a Dragon.

When the two finally made it to the meeting chamber where they would deiced on what to do with Arthur and where his father was as they went inside alone with Alfred two trusted bodyguard that had accompany him to the searching of their other kind, the place was dark but something on the floor was flashing as Alfred had put Arthur in the center to where they saw that weird looking symbol on the floor as it lit in darkroom, Arthur close his eyes at the flash on the ground that lit when he been place down on it before opening them only to gasp in shock and surprise, the light that shoo out of the symbol on the ground where he was sitting was actually a barrier, a barrier from keeping him from his attempt of escape.

He glance back behind him to see where that Blue Dragon that took him here and saw that Alfred was behind him just ten meter away, leading on the wall and looking at him with interest. Soon the rest of the higher rank of Dragon and Wizard went to the meeting room as they sat down on their personal chair before the room light turn on as Arthur have to cover his eyes from the brightness of the room before opening them again only to blink his eyes before glancing round his surrounding, he was in the center and there were at less 15 chair, two of the chair where empty meaning some of them weren't here in the meeting room yet.

Everyone in the meeting room all gasp in shock and surprise the moment they saw Arthur while Alfred stay calm, Alfred's Father, James turn to glance at his son and asked. "A-Alfred what the meaning of this? H-How can a-a.." His father said but stopped short. Alfred sigh. "I dunno, when I and my men went there to rescue one of our kids who were in the captive of the human? Well we run into some of them and found him, alone with them… Well one of them told the other one to grab him and hide him somewhere still I told Lukas, Antonio, Matthias and Tino to come with me to go after it and… Found him there in a cave and tried to convince the human to hand him over, but that didn't went well still I have no choice but to forcefully take the boy away from those human." Alfred explained.

"But this doesn't explain as to how a pure-bloodline wizard got in the hand of those horrible HUMAN!" One of the nation's Dragon said. Alfred sighed. "That what I want to know as to how come they had a bloodline of a pure-blood wizard are with them!… And is kind of weird and shock me since… Well their no longer any more of those pure-blood breed of a Wizard that still alive this day, not since what happen 100 years ago." He retorted back. Arthur despite in his spot in the barrier could actually hear what everyone where saying and is shocked him.

'A-Are they talking about me?.. B-But I can't be a wizard! Both my parents where humans! This p-people might just mistake me for someone else?' he thought, soon he heard the rest whispering to each other. "_My gosh! H-He looked exactly j-just like him!" _One of the Wizard said as some continue to stare and examine Arthur in interest, Alfred looked annoy to those who were looking at Arthur that way, he felt a bit confuse as to why he cared so much for this boy they had found out in the wood of Whinfell Forest. He frowns as he continues to eye Arthur who looked a little lost and frighten. He wanted to go inside that barrier and clam or protect the British Wizard, but he resists himself from doing so and continues to watch and listen to the meeting. Alfred also notice one of his Dragon race leader, a Chines who is a higher level of the Dragon race in China where looking at Arthur like he missed him or something, Alfred was confuse as to why the other looked shock to see Arthur.

'Could it be that t-this is their first time of ever seeing one of the Pure-bloodline breed before?' he thought before looking back up at Arthur who stayed silent. He continues to watch still he saw the German Dragon race leader eyebrow twitched as he snapped. "ENOUGH! Where not here to rant and gossiping about the old legend people who are not here with us anymore, we are here to discuss on what to do." Ludwig's father said as he glared at everyone who shut up. "Good, Now what are we going to do with him?." Ludwig's father asked. Yao sighed before saying.

"Wait! I-I'm willing to help him out or teach him to do his magic ability and judging from his look, he still a newborn to all of this but, it better to start him in training on using his magical power at this age, well is not like a 9 years old weren't already allowed to learn, but… I'm just saying is… Since his one of the Pure-bloodline, we… I mean he might be able to help us out in you know?" Yao said as he added in his mind. 'He might be able to help us win the war with the human?' Yao thought. Everyone thought of this idea for a bit before nodding their head in agreement.

"Alright, Yao I want you to take charge in teaching him the entire Wizard basic and everything. For the meantime. We need someone to look out for him… Someone that I can trust with." James F. Jones their King said. "Ah, yes it would be better for someone to keep an eye on the boy… But to whom going to keep an eye on him for the mean time?" Kiku's father asked. James sighed then glanced at his son. "Look like I have no choice but to choose my son Alfred to be the one to baby-sit this young lad still he is able to handle himself.." James said as Alfred blinks his eyes, once, twice before breaking into a loud: "EHHH?" throughout the meeting room. "Well that is if you don't mind, Prince Alfred?" His father tease as Alfred's eyebrow twitched before taking a deep breathe to calm down before nodding his head.

"F-Fine!" He said half annoyed half in relief and glad which confuse him. "Very well now that, that settle. Can you kindly take the boy to your room?" His father said as Alfred nodded his head before blinking his eyes once, twice before breaking in shock. "WAIT WHAT?" He asked as he stared weirdly at his father before he added. "Wait! W-Why is he staying in my ROOM?.. Wait you can't be serious about him being my bedmate now are you?" Alfred asked a little shock and confuse. He glanced at Arthur who tensed a bit. "I mean just look at him? He probable didn't want too-"Alfred complain.

"Alfred I will not hear any of your refusal, you are to be in charge of this boy still he is able enough to take care of himself, understood? And who know you two might just end up as a best friend? You do need friend to look out for you as well, and I'm sure this boy is just the right one for you?" His father said as Alfred took a deep breath before giving in and nodded his head.

"Good. Now off you two, I and a few adult will have some serious talk to settle about." His father said as Alfred roll his eyes before going through the barrier to where Arthur was without and problem and picked Arthur up bride style again before he reach his hand forward and began to mumble spell, soon the barrier lit before it faded as the barrier disappear in front of them as Alfred soon set foot out of the barrier with Arthur in his arms and went out of the meeting room. Yao continue to watch the two teen left the meeting room and couldn't help but to think.

'That boy really does look and resemble Cyus-sama a lot; he even had those sparkly emerald eyes like what Cyus-sama had.' Yao thought with a sad look on his face before he added.

'Is a sad thing that our Wizard King Cyus-sama had disappeared without a tress 11 years ago?' He added before going back to glance at everyone as they began to continue the meeting to discuss about the young wizard boy that they just found.

TBC.

Me: Uhh… Umm.. Hope this chapter isn't boring you guys? :/ but don't worried the next one would definitely be something… Fun? O_o I hope, I mean is probable will since now Alfred and Arthur are together. XD Hope you all like this chapter yea? K I'm like gonna go make the chapter 3 now.:3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hallo! I'm back with chapter 3; And sorry for updating this a little late since I just got back home from school just a while ago and I still haven't finish, finishing the last page of this chapter yesterday so I only manage to finish this just now, well then hope you all will like this chapter yea? Oh and PS. I deiced to make this chapter a little sunshine to lighten up a bit since the preview chapter where full of angst part that I been doing, so this chapter is something to just making you all smile and grin or goes 'Aww-ing' or whatever you feel like for a while before another angst chapter is up next or so. A little comedian chapter in a story isn't a problem right? :D Well than hope you all like this chapter, Oui? XD.

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: If I had you, nothing is matters

Pairing : America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 3

When Alfred took Arthur to his bedroom chamber? The boy began to struggle again, Alfred eyebrow twitched in annoyance but stayed clam still they reach his room as he open the door and didn't even bother to close it as he went to his bed and throw Arthur on it, making the British boy to bounce as he landed on the bed softly. Alfred quickly went on top of Arthur. Arthur froze on his spot when he felt Alfred on top of him and was glaring down at him. "Can't you stop struggle whenever I carried you nicely? It's getting annoying, and you should be thankful that we save your sorry ass from those human who held you in their captive!" Alfred said.

Arthur gulp while staring at Alfred and notice how lovely and charming those blue eyes were and couldn't help but to get captive by it, its remind him of the sky and that Dragon he once saw one time at his Tower house.

Alfred continues to stare at Arthur in confuse, wondering why the British boy didn't restore to what he just said, still Arthur feel a little bit uncomfortable of being close contact with someone else he didn't know and pushes Alfred away from him and looked away, blushing a bit when he just realize of how close Alfred's face was to his.

'This is so wrong! Why are we in this stupid position?... And why am' I blushing about it? And why does it look like I'm enjoying of this weirdo on tops of me?... A gentleman doesn't find this kind of position amusing! What is wrong with me?.' Arthur screamed in his head.

Alfred lets him push him off of him before shrugging and got off of his bed and went to this cabin. Arthur sighed in relief when he got off of him and deiced glanced on his side to see what the older teen where doing, when he suddenly saw Alfred taking his uniform shirt off in front of him all of a sudden as he paled in horror and screamed slightly making Alfred to flinched and looked behind him to glare at Arthur who was blushing before the British wizard turn his head around and said.

"Y-YOU STUPID GILT! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING YOUR UNIFORM SHIRT OFF IN FRONT OF ME FOR? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" Arthur asked as he blushed even more. Alfred flinched at his scream before blinking his eyes and shook his head in disbelieve with this boy behavior.

"What the different? Were both male so I don't see any problem with it." Alfred said as a matter of fact. "S-Still! A gentlemen dose n-not behave like this, e-especially if you're a Prince!.. H-Haven't your father ever tough you any manners?." Arthur said. Alfred couldn't help but to cooked an eyebrow at Arthur before sighing and said. "Yea he tough me some manners but I don't offend pay them any attention, so what if I'm a prince? I can do whatever I want, so deal with it… And one more thing? Is not like I enjoy you watching me get naked in in front of you too!." Alfred said as he continues to undress.

"_My goodness you're the worst, my mentor never told or tough me to behave like that in front of a person, family members or not." _Arthur mumbles while blushing in embarrassment. Alfred could hear Arthur's mumbling from where he was standing despite the quite tone of Arthur's voice as he continue to mumble more, since he was a Dragon?

A Dragon had a strong sense of hearing unlike the Wizard and Human do, so even just a soft whisper or and mumble like what Arthur is doing now, they could still hear it, even from afar, well expect if the person is already around 500 meter away that they couldn't hear it anymore. Alfred eyebrow twitch as he couldn't concrete on picking what cloth to wear on when Arthur still continued to mumble on and on about: 'how un-gentlemen he is was' which ticked him off.

Suddenly Arthur stopped mumbling nonsense which made Alfred sigh in relief as Arthur took a glance at Alfred to see if the older teen where done changing his cloth but he was wrong as he froze on his spot when he noticed that Alfred's started to pull his pants off, his neck, body and face suddenly turned a dark shade of red as screamed in horror, again.

"!" He screamed so loud that everyone in the mansion could hear his scream. Alfred hit his head on the top of his cabin and hissed his pain when he heard Arthur's suddenly screamed before turning around to glare at Arthur and snapped. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST SCREAMED AGAIN FOR?" He asked as he continues to glare at Arthur who was still blushing as he said.

"I-I… Y-You were… YOU WHERE TAKING YOUR PANTS OFF! Who wouldn't scream their head off if someone trying to take their pants off? Is only naturally to scream in horror at the sight of someone just suddenly deiced to get naked in front of me!" He yelled. Alfred blinks his eyes once, twice before groaning. "If you didn't want to see me goes bloody commando then why the heck did you even bother to look or glance at me for, if you didn't want to see me completely naked?... And why are you acting like you never see a guy get naked before?" He asked.

When Alfred said the last word? Arthur blushed a deep shade of red again, feeling somewhat embarrassment one what Alfred just said but tired not to saw it and said. "I-I'm sorry I thought that y-you were already done changing your cloth, b-but I-I was wrong." Arthur said still blushing as he looked at Alfred's who was still bloody naked in front of him; well expect that he still have his underwear on, an American's flag underwear design that is.

Alfred's Dragon wings and Tail were gone the moment he took off his military top uniform. Arthur couldn't help but to notice how well built Alfred was for his ages. Alfred cooked an eyebrow at Arthur who continues to stare at his bloody naked glory before Arthur noticed that Alfred was looking at him face with a weird expression grace on his face and turn around and said. "J-Just hurry up and get changed!" He said as he blushed.

'Gosh what is wrong with me? Why do I enjoy watching him getting naked?... I know it! There really is something wrong with me!. Dear god up from above, Although I don't believe if you are ever real or not!. Please help and cure me!.. T-This isn't normal for a guy like me to stare at- This weirdo in front of me as this guy tries to undress and is completely naked!... Dear lord please have bless on me, amen!' Arthur prayed in his thought as he waited for Alfred to be done.

Alfred shook his head in disbelieve at Arthur before he went back to his cabin and picked a couple of cloth to put on and begin to dress himself up. Arthur just remember that they haven't even introduce each other as he couldn't help but too ask while still not looking at Alfred who continues to dress himself and change into his new set of cloth as Arthur said. "I… Y-You brought me h-here a-and w-we h-haven't even introduce ourselves… yet." Arthur said with a flushing face. Alfred put on the last set of cloth on and button up the zipper before turning to face Arthur who was looking elsewhere before he sighed.

"Y-Yeah… I totally forgot about that… I'm Alfred F. Jones, the Prince to this Dragonwiztalia's race. Is a pleasure to meet you.." Alfred said as he give a slight bow and wiggles his eyebrow at Arthur with his charming smile grace on his face which make Arthur to blush even more and said. "A-Arthur Kirkland.. A… Pleasure to meet you too.. P-Prince Alfred." He said. Alfred blinks his eyes before grinning. 'This kid not bad. Well maybe he'll need to lighten up a bit with the all of those being gentleman stuff. But he isn't bad.' He thought before realizing on what Arthur just said.

"Wait WHAT? D-Did you just said that your surname is K-Kirkland? As in the Kirkland who was hunting our kind?" Alfred asked in mid shock and surprise. "Y-Yes… Wait what? What are you talking about my family? And what do you mean by my Family's clan is those human w-who hunt the like of you?" Arthur asked confusedly. "Us!" Alfred correcting him. "HUH? US? What you mean by us?" Arthur was now totally confuse and lost.

Alfred felt hopeless and feel sorry for Arthur as he run a hand on his check and stretched it a little before begin to explain everything carefully to Arthur. "So I think that, that none of those human ever told you anything as to why you were held captive by them as their prisoner I see. And I bet that none of them did ever told you that you aren't a HUMAN being to begin with as well?" Alfred said. Arthur blinks his eyes once, twice before asking in slight confuse. "HUH? What do you mean I'm not A HUMAN BEING TO BEGAN WITH? I have you know that both my parents are human!" Arthur said as he glared at Alfred slightly.

"Are you even sure that your human parents are actually your real parents to begin with?" Alfred asked as Arthur looked lost in his word. "I-I… I don't know that… I-I never asked them about it… I just know and heard that my human mother give birth to me.." Arthur said. Alfred sighed. And went toward Arthur in the bed and bend down to level him and put a hand on the British boy head and said. "What I'm trying to say is… Look… Have you ever wondered why you are a bit slight different from any of those human being? Or have you ever wondered why you're the only one with different emerald eyes?" Alfred asked trying to make the very confuse Arthur to understand what he was trying to explain without getting the boy to be confuse then he already is.

Arthur blinks his eyes the 4th time and said with a weird look at Alfred. "Well yea, but I only offend thought of it that maybe I'm just a little unique than any of them.. Like I'm something special?" He said. Alfred smacked his forehead with his hand. 'Yea you're unique and special alright, unique and special for being the only one who is the last Pure-blood of the Wizard clan who are still alive, and god know is still a mystery to us as to how come you're the only last survival, when the rest of the Pure-blood where already long gone and had passed away already.' he said in his mind before saying while taking a deep breath.

"What I mean is… Arthur… Your eyes are a little different from them! Sure that they are plenty of people in the human world that had Green eyes but none of them had your emerald eyes that look like a gemstone. I'm saying is only and when I mean ONLY I mean ONLY those pure-blood Wizard where the only one that had those kind of EMERALD eyes, Arthur… I'm saying is your—"Alfred said but got cut off as Arthur gasped and snapped. "Y-Your saying that I-I'm one of those? That I'm part of those you so called the Pure-blood Wizard's clan just because I have this kind of eyes?.. That just hard to believe, Alfred." He said.

Alfred sighed and tried not to snap at the boy in annoyance at his denial and said. "Look, Arthur. I don't want to start a fight between us… I just want to let you know that you're… Just a little bit different from any of those human who raised you or whatever… And I just… Want you to at less try to believe or understand it.." Alfred said, already getting tired of their argument.

Arthur looked down on the floor before saying. "As much as I wanted to believe that Alfred, but that just too impossible for me to believe it. How can I know w-when… I-I'm only being locked up in that damn TOWER all my life?.. How can I know that when I'm only being locked up in that TOWER ever since I can't remember? Alfred… Tell me how I can know that if I'm different from anyone. S-Sure it might be true since I can speak to animals since I have a pet cat.. B-But that doesn't prove me anything that I 'am one of your kind!" Arthur said as a tears fell down his cute handsome face as he sobbed a bit.

Alfred looked lost and couldn't find any word on what to say to Arthur, as he frowned before he just realize what Arthur just said a while ago and screamed in his mind. 'Wait! Did Arthur just said that he been locked up in a tower for all his life? Damn! Those human are really horrible! Just because Arthur is a little different, they didn't need to lock him up that long! Human are really horrible!' he thought as he began to lift Arthur's chin and wipe those tears away when he couldn't take it anymore of see Arthur looking like this?

Helpless and weak. 'Why do I feel like I don't want to see him sad or crying? Like I don't want to see him being hurt? What is this weird feeling I'm feeling toward Arthur right now, It's the same feeling I got when I lay my eyes on him at that time in the cave..' Alfred thought as he said to Arthur. "Shh. Hey I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be mean.. I… (sighed) Okay if you don't want to believe me is fine.. Just stop crying okay? Is not cute." Alfred said but Arthur didn't stop making Alfred to worry about it, before he had an idea. "H-Hey… Why don't I take you out for a walk or something to cheer you up and to clear your mind a bit? What you say?" Alfred said as he added.

"If you want I can show a place that is something cool and awesome, I can even let you meet some of my friend? You said you been locked up in the Tower in the human world for all your life? I think a little sunshine won't hurt. Come on! Get up!" Alfred. Arthur didn't get a change to prostate when he was suddenly dragged out of the room and out the hallway.

-AE-

At the meeting chamber.

Every higher up and ranked powerful leader of the Dragon and Wizard clan from each nation where there gathering to discuss on what to do with Arthur and his brothers.

"I'm not worried about the boy, my lord Alaric of Germany Dragon race." Greece's father said. "Well is true the boy is no off danger to us, instead, he might be of useful for us in the near future. In fact I think is time for the Wizard's clan to have their own King by now… After all, the entire Wizard nation doesn't agree with each other idea without a leader to approve their deal or idea to one another and beside, the boy seems to have a Royalty bloodline of the Wizard's clan running in his vine…" Russian's father said.

"And what is it to you if the boy is?" Austria's father asked. "Well, since the boy is off a Royalty bloodline from one of the Wizard clan descendant… Think of a possibility that we can gain?.. We can use him to mate with one of our noble princess." Russian's father said. Austria's father took a deep breath before saying. "But Russian… Is impossible to mate between a Level A Dragon or Wizard to a Level S or SS one… The child in the mother's womb would have not manage to survive if the mother is of a lower rank one.. We have to fine an equal level for him to be his mate to breed for, but since there is no more pure-bloodline of a wizard's clan that are still alive? That boy is our only last hope for the Wizard's clans as ours and their king." Austria's father said.

"I hate to say this. But Mr. Austria is right… That boy is our only last hope as the Wizard's clan King.. Is a good thing that they have their king now that they don't have to depend on us the Dragon race, but that doesn't mean we are breaking the tie that we have been boned with… And besides, I think is time that we the Wizard's clan stopped being a burden to you Dragon's race… But we wouldn't mind to still be mating with your kind…" Finland's father said.

"Hmm…" The Italian's father said as he was thinking. "Ah-ha!.. Why don't we… Let's Alfred-kun and the wizard boy to be mated each other? I mean is not a problem for both the same sex to get married and have their little one, it would also be better to have them bond and have them as our King and Queen of the same races. Since they are both a pure-blood type and not to mention the same level." France's father said. Everyone in the meeting room stared at him before Spain's father broke in joy.

"YES! That a great idea! Alfred-kun is a royalty bloodline to the Dragon race thorn and he is a level SS! He might be a great pair for the wizard boy!... Think of it? It's would be great to really be bonded with you guys and officially be a part of your clan by marrying the two as a sight of us being merged as one!" Spain's father said in joy but stopped as he remembers something.

"Well that is… If is okay with James-sama." He said and glanced at their King. James put his arms on the table with his eyes sparkly in the dark room as he said. "I wouldn't mind, beside is nice to have grandchildren someday, and…. I already grow fond of that Wizard boy… Since he after all looked just like-…" He said but stopped halfway. Everyone in the room where silent when their King almost mention Cyus, the one who was once the Wizard's clan King who disappear 11 years ago.

"James. I know what you mean and I know how you feel… But that… doesn't change a things. Cyus-sama is gone now, we have to move on, I know you once loved him and that you two were once a lover still he meet her! That disgusting Human being who hurt Cyus-sama feeling by betraying her love for him…" Yao reminded him. "I know, Yao, you didn't need to remind me of that! We all know what happen that day. Everyone one of us here grow up together along with Cyus ever since 100 years ago, sure were different from human since we don't die and ages easily throughout the centuries.. But that doesn't change a thing. The human had somehow managed to find a way to kill us without any worried… And…" James said.

"And I know you have a suspicious that, that woman might have tricked Cyus into tell her about how to kill us isn't it? We know is not Cyus fault since he felt in love with that human, and that was the downfall that befallen him and us, and is the reason why we have forbidden our kind to ever come in contact with any of those human be fooled by them… But what does that get us? Some of our kind are still too stubborn to listen to our warning and even mated and have a child with one of them… But we all know and understand their feeling so we let them… And we all know well that half-breed children are still too innocent to be killed, and is a cruel things for us to do so, so we take them in with us and raised them like how we raised our own kin, unlike those human who doesn't have a heart and slaughter those innocent newborn half-breed of ours." Yao added.

"Ah. We know that… But really that boy… He really does look like Cyus… Is feel like, he had come back home to us in a new life or—"Spain's father said as Austria's father said. "Or being reincarnated..?" Ludwig's father asked as Spain's father nodded his head. "Ah. That." He said. "But that impossible. As far as we know, doing a spell to reincarnated yourself or someone else is forbidden and their a price to pay to do it, is it neither trade your soul to the contract or trade a part of your body or something special to you that you would like to trade for this spell to work." Ludwig's father said as a matter of fact-ly.

Everyone was silent again by that statement before James sniffed in his seat and said. "Well enough about that. Why don't we discuss about what should we do with those human hosted that my son brought?" He asked. "Well for started I would like to asked them a few question as to why they have a pure-blood wizard in their hand without us knowing it or noticing it before? And how they manage to hide the boy without letting his aura leak like a bomb for us to find?" Switzerland's father said as his eyebrow twitched in annoying about not knowing anything.

James chuckle at his other childhood friend before nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed, I too want to know that as well.." He said and called a guard and told him to bring those prisoners in the meeting room.

-AE-

Arthur to say the less was chuckling happily as Alfred brought him to a caved garden just 50 meters away from the castle as some of the creature that lived in their noticed him, one of them where what they called the mint bunny that was the color of green with a black patches on the tips of the it ears and tail went toward Arthur and began to talk to him.

The cave had a little hole so that the sunlight could peak in. Arthur to say the less looked beautiful when the sunlight hit his hair and his all almighty glory, he was sparkly like an angel that send from above, the fairies that come out of their hiding place and went toward Arthur to play with him were sparkling in the daylight making them like a sparkling fireflies during the day, Alfred also noticed that the fairies keep calling and mistaking Arthur to this person named: 'Cyus' or something like that.

Arthur had a confuse look when the fairies mistaken him to someone else but shrugged it off like is was nothing as he introduce himself to the rest of this fairy creature, even one of the rare unicorn that was there had come out of their hiding place and played with him as well. Alfred to say the less was surprise, usually this fairly creature where shy around their kind and to the rest of the other creature and would just hide in their house or make themselves invisible to the Dragon and Wizard's clan, that is until they saw Arthur that they came out of their hiding spot and came to play with him.

'Who is this Cyus guys that this creature mistaking Arthur for? I maybe this races Prince yet this friendly creature are afraid to make friend with me, but they are not afraid to came out of their hiding spot the moment they spotted Arthur and came out to play with him who was still all new to all of this.. Weird. Maybe I could ask father about who's this: 'Cyus' guy is.' Alfred thought before sighing and was about to go toward Arthur still the fairies notice him and began to fly away from him in fright.

Arthur looked confuse as to why the fairies and the mint bunny had suddenly run away from him and turn around and saw Alfred coming toward him. He blinked his eyes before frowning in realization as to why his entire fairies friend all runs away from him as Alfred cooked an eyebrow at him in confuse as to why he was frowning at him. "You scare them away." Arthur said as Alfred shrugged. "They always afraid to come in contact with any of the Dragon and Wizard's creature like us. But is surprise me that they are not afraid of you, who is one of us." Alfred said as he sat down beside Arthur who continues to frown at Alfred confusedly.

"It only mean that I'm a human and not a Wizard or witch or Dragon like you guys are, which is prove me that I' am indeed not one of you." He said. Alfred waves his hand at Arthur and said. "Whatever, denial all you want Arthur, but one of this day you will soon going to have to believe me when the time is come when you realize that you're not a normal human." He said as he flash a grin at Arthur whose eyebrow twitched and punched him in the shoulder lightly as he laughed halfheartedly.

"Oh by the way… I haven't ask you on what age you are or how old are you, Arthur." Alfred said as Arthur blushed. "Why does it matter if you wanted to know my age for?" he asked. "Well… I don't want some of my friend to think that I'm hitting on someone who is younger than me by the age of 12." He said. Arthur blinks his eyes before cooked and eyebrow at Alfred. "Do… I really look that young?" He asked as Alfred nodded his head slightly, Arthur sighed. "That a first that someone mistook me for 'a' 12 years old kid. And to answer your question?.. I'm actually turning 16 this spring." He said. "EHHH?" Alfred asked in surprise. "So you're only like 2 years younger than me? I'm 17 year old going 18 on July 4." Alfred said as he grinned at Arthur.

"O-Oh!." Was all Arthur could say? The two continue to talk still something moved on the bushes and jumped out of it as the two jumped in shock when something suddenly hugged Alfred's from behind him. "Ve~! Hello Alfred! How was your mission?" is was Feliciano, one of Alfred's noble friends. Soon they hear another boy came toward them, screaming the Italian's boy name. "Feliciano! Don't just run away from your training!" Yelled an older German boy as Ludwig went toward them and grabbed Feliciano from behind his collar who squeaked in fright.

Ludwig noticed that Prince Alfred and bow down to him and began to apologize. "I'm sorry about this Prince Alfred. I'll make sure that Feliciano wouldn't do this again and scare you, sir." Ludwig said as he added while narrow at Feliciano. "Right Feliciano?" He asked as Feliciano whimper in fright at his tone and nodded his head. "V-Ve yes! I promise I won't do it again! I'm sorry for trying to scary you like that Alfred!" He said which made Ludwig to gasp in shock.

"Feliciano, how many times do I have to remind you to address Prince Alfred as 'Prince Alfred' or 'my lord Alfred!'". Ludwig complains. "Ah! B-bu-but Alfred didn't mind it right?" Feliciano glanced at Alfred and give the prince his one of kind puppies' eyes making both Alfred and Arthur to sweat drop at him.

"A-Ah I don't mind it, Feliciano. And is okay Ludwig. He didn't scary me at all, he only surprise me with his welcoming, so no need to be angry with Feliciano here." He said as Ludwig stared at him before nodded his head and put Feliciano's down on the ground before bowing at Alfred and said. "I-If you say so, Prince Alfred." He said before he excuses himself and went elsewhere. When Ludwig was out of their sight?

Feliciano sighed in relief before grinning at the two and said. "Thank you very much for saving me there, Alfred." Feliciano said as Alfred chuckle and ruffles his head and said. "N-Nonsense…" He said before glancing at Arthur and said to Feliciano. "Oh by the way, I like you to meet our new guest, Feliciano, This is Arthur, and Arthur meets one of my friends, Feliciano." He said. As Arthur nodded his head and smiled at Feliciano and pull out his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Feliciano." He said. Feliciano stared at Arthur's hand then stared back up at Arthur before grinning up at him and suddenly embrace him in a hug and said. "Nice to meet you too." He said as he turn back to glance at Alfred and said.

"Well then I should get going then, I promise my brother to help him out to go on food shopping this afternoon, well then see you around you two, bye!" He said as he went off waving his hand in goodbye at the two. Arthur cooked an eyebrow at Feliciano who left before turning to face Alfred. "Does he really do that every time?" he asked. "Huh? Do what?" Alfred asked. "Hug people when he welcomes them?" He asked as Alfred nodded. "Yea, is kind of like their traditional things to do… I dunno is neither is that one or he just feels like it." Alfred said before saying. "Well come on now, I bet you're hungry. Oh! And who might know you might meet my younger twin brother at the dining hall too!" He said before dragging Arthur yet again.

Arthur squeaked when he was suddenly being grabbed without any warning before he blinked his eyes in realization. "W-Where are they?" He asked Alfred who didn't stop from dragging him as they walk back to the castle. "They who?" Alfred asked. "M-My brothers! T-Those human you held captive as a prisoner! T-They are my brother. Please I need to know if they're okay…" He asked. Alfred finally stopped walking and stared in shock at Arthur. "They're your WHAT?" He asked. Arthur sighed. "They are my brothers!..." He said. "B-But that can't be… I-If they were your brother then why would t-they kidnap you out all the way to the forest for?" He asked.

"T-They didn't kidnap me! They were trying to help me set free or something, I dunno what actually going on but brother, Roth just suddenly came bragging into my room and grab me as they took me all the way out to that forest and… We came there and bumped into you guys and… That it! They were not trying to hurt me!.. And I-I also wished to s-see them if they are doing okay… Please. If is not much of a problem to ask you for it?." He said.

Alfred stretched his head. "Shit! What the heck? F-Fine… I'll try if the guard will allow us to see them in the dungeon, since Father had always forbidden me from going to the dungeon to where the prisoners are kept. But… I'll try if they let us pass," Alfred said as he gave Arthur his reasoning smile. Arthur smiled back. "T-Thank you." He said softly. "No problem, now come on, and let's head back before everyone going to worried sick to where did we went off too." He said as he dragged Arthur back inside the castle.

Alone the walking back home to the castle, Alfred and Arthur couldn't help but to felt weirdly at this suddenly weird feeling they are feeling inside their heart yet they liked it, their heart beat differently like is about to burst out of it cage every time they touch or looked at each other and they could feel that funny butterfly things in their chest.

Unknown to them? That called feeling such as those where called the first sight of love.

TBC.

Me: Okay that for now well then read and reviews everyone and please tells me if this chapter is okay or if it too boring to you? :/ I'll make the next chapter sometime even better. But for now hope you all liked this chapter 3? Yea. Well, see you all in the next chapters yes? :D

Maybe next time I could make a chapter where's Arthur meet Alfred's other noble friend, like maybe the bad trio? Or just Francis… Or make the bad trio to appear in some of the chapter part or something to lighten up this story a bit?... A little humors isn't a problem right? So tell me if you all what the bad trio friend to be in this story. If anyone wondering who are the 'bad trio friend'? Are Francis, Antonio and Prussia… Beside I also liked this 3 character since they remind me of myself and my cousin where we were always a bunch of dork doing silly thing back then when were young. XD not that all my high school friend is a bunch of dork that you would just love to hang out with. XD

K that all for now, still then everyone, bye~! XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back with chapter 4, hope you all will like this yea? :P and please give review everyone, and sorry for the long wait, I was busy helping my sister with her shop, hope everyone would understand? Well then on with the story shall we everyone?. :3

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 4

Everything was so dark, dark and so cold, 4 young adult where tied in a rope inside a barrier, as one of them glared at the person in front of them who also glared at them, reddish brown, a dry blood stain on the eldest one lips in the four of them, dry blood that hadn't be dried for hours of being held captive in a dungeon. Cloth where half torn from the slash of a sword in their battle an hours ago. Roth, held a high bravery pose in front of his enemy, showing no weakness in front of them, eyes full of haters, his other sibling where merging just sitting their beside him, tied in a rope that been case by a Wizard's spell from keeping them free, both the three where silently, just listening and watch as one of their enemy begin to ask a question.

"Tell me… Why is that you human had one of our kind?.. Not to mention a child of one of ours pure-blood wizard's child… I wish to know… Why how you human manage to get a hold of it, and we want to know if the child's father or any of his parents are still alive?" The king of both the Dragon and Wizard's race said. Roth simply just glares at man.

"I shall not speak of this scarlet secret that we human hold.. For we only know so little…" Wales said in rallies. The Dragon's king growled lowly and dangerously at the four of them who didn't flinched from it. "You dear child shall not speak in rallies with us, while you're in our captive, boy!.. Speak of word that are more understanding for us to understand.." Ludwig's father hissed. Roth's close his eyes and smirked. "Surly you old fool doesn't know any rallies meaning when this word where have been used for over a centuries by now…" He said. "Brother." Wales warned him to not test and mock their enemy.

"Enough! Of your games boy. You been speaking nothing but nonsense for the past hours… Now tell me the truth!.. We need to know on how you HUMAN get a hold of one of ours? And want to know how you have keep him hidden for all this time without just noticing it?" Austria's father said. Roth was about to say something but got cut off as the front door to the meet room open as everyone saw Alfred came inside. "Alfred didn't I told you to keep the boy company?" His father said. "I did… Father.. But his asleep now at my bedroom… H-He… pledged me a while ago that he wanted to see his brothers, but you already took them away when we went to ask one of the guards and told them that he wishes to speak to the prisoner that we held captive." Alfred said.

"Brothers?" James asked in confuse as his son as Alfred nodded his head. "Yes… The wizard boy told me this morning when you told me that I should be the one to take in charge of him… He told me his name was Arthur. And these four are his older siblings; he also told me that his surname was Kirkland." Alfred said which cost everyone in the meeting room to gasp in shock at the news. "Kirkland you say?" One said.

"But that impossible!. As far as we all know.. The Kirkland's clan had been loathed us creature since centuries ago… How is this child related to any of the Kirkland's family?" Ludwig's father asked. Alfred sighed. "Is complicated… Arthur told me… That his father was the head of the Kirkland's clan.. And that he been locked up in a tower that was surrounded by a barrier… I'm guessing that this barrier is very strong since it hides his aura and keeping it from leaking out?... And problem is the reason why none of us good scent him before…" Alfred said.

"Hmm… If that so… Then-.." James said as he glanced at Arthur's' siblings and continues to talk. "These humans are his siblings?" James asked his eldest son who nodded his head. "Yes, father." He said. "Hmm.. If they are then why are they letting the boy get killed by the hand of their father? Surely this human might just be playing with the poor boy mind to—"James said as Roth gritted his teeth and snapped.

"WE DID NOT DO SUCH A THING! AND WE DON'T WANT TO LET'S FATHER KILL ARTHUR!.. WE TREAT ARTHUR LIKE OUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD EVEN THOUGHT HE ISN'T OUR BIOLOGICAL SIBLING!.." Roth snapped before realizing what he just did and cursed under his breath. 'Dammit! Me and my big mouth!' he thought.

"SAY WHAT?" Everyone in the meeting gathering room said. Alfred was shock to here this information and before gritting his teeth and glared at Roth as he hissed in anger.

"So you meant to lie to Arthur, making him believe that his is your biological brother when he isn't? You have no idea how confuse he is…. He doesn't even know as to why he was kept in the tower all his life.. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HE DAMMED FEEL ABOUT IT? HIS CONFUSE, FRIGHTEN THE HECK OF HIS MIND AND DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND Him!" Alfred snapped. "Alfred!" His father warned as Alfred stopped and gritted his teeth then said softly. "Sorry… Didn't mean to snap.. Father." He said.

James sighed. "Is alright.." James said as he got up and went inside the barrier without any problem and grabbed Roth's collar and said. "You boy better start talking if you want to live." James said as Alfred noticed the warning that his father was giving the prisoner and panicked inside as he sudden said.

"WAIT!. Father pleases. Don't kill them… Arthur wanted this… Human to not be harm.. He said if anyone hurt them… H-He won't forgive us if we doing anything to hurt this human father… And… I don't think he was kidding when he said it." Alfred said which caught everyone attention as Yao got up and said. "James, is better we do it… If we want the boy to trust us then we should at less do as he wishes… Y-You don't want to do the same mistake like you did with Cyus!"Yao said but stopped half way when he realize what he just said a cover his mouth with his hand, the other leader all stared at Yao in surprise to had the gut to blurted 'Cyus' name in front of everyone.

James gritted his teeth and tighter his hold on Roth's collar before letting the human go and said. "Very well, if this is what he wishes then is fine…" He said then glanced down at Roth. "You should be lucky that your brother had not wishes for you to die yet… I still won't forgive you human for treating one of our kind like their nothing but a toys to use and when is broken you would just throw it away and hurt it just like that damn human woman who once hurt our beloved Wizard King!" James said before he went out of the barrier and sat angrily at his chair, closing his eyes.

Everyone in the meeting room went silent, even Alfred was slight surprise with his father behavior in front of this fellow nobles and higher up. But one thing that confuses Alfred was… 'Who the heck is this person they are talking about? And what mistake did father do to lost his trust on the previous Wizard King?' Alfred Curiosity got the better of him and glanced at his father.

James opens his eyes again and notices his son was staring at him. He knows now his son had heard something that he shouldn't know. He gritted his teeth and said. "This discussion is over, will shall continue it on another time.." He said the raise his hand to one of his guardian and said. "Takes this prisoner to one of our guest room and bring them some new set of cloth and some food." He said which shocked everyone, even his own son.

"Father?" Alfred asked confusedly. As James got up and was about to leave still Roth said. "Y-You… Why are you—"Roth said but got cut off as James warned.

"Silent! I'm only doing this for that boy sake! If we want that boy trust then will do, what will please him to get his trust on us… He's is our last and only hope to restore our kingdom once again… We are already having problem with some of our Wizard people who began to want to be depend themselves.. But they can't even agree with one another since no one in their races would approve to their other decision… We lead us to find a king for them.. That boy is our only hope to be the king of the Wizard's clan… We can't rule over two races with just one King! We have been having this problem for centuries despite that we are still helping one another to win the war with you human." James said.

"If so then why don't you just pick one of our nobles to be their king for? Why our younger brother should be the one to be their king?" Wales asked. James sighed. "In our world here in the Dragonwiztalia… Only the Royalty or what you called the pure-blood are the only one to be our king since they are the strongest and the most powerful.. And are the original one that existence before the Half-breed where even born.. Is complicated but that how the way our rules and tradition goes.." James said before he left the room his son follow suit behind him.

Outside.

"Father!" Alfred called. James continues to walk. Alfred eyebrow twitched, he really hated when someone tried to ignore him. "Fa-" He said but got cut off as his father said. "Why did you disobey me when I said this morning when I said that I and a few adult would have a serious talk?'" James said. Alfred looked panicked a bit then said.

"S-Sorry that won't happen again father… Y-You're not going to punishment me are you?" He asked. James chuckle slight and turn around to ruffle his boy head who pouted at him. "Aww come on dad! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a teenager now so could you please with that habit of your of ruffling my hair? Is getting kind of annoying as I got older." Alfred said. James blinks his eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter and shook his head.

"But that doesn't mean that you're still my son, Alfred. To me in my eyes your just a little boy.. Well I will not fully treat you like a real adult still you give me a grandchildren someday." James said which made Alfred to blush. "B-But dad! You know that I'm not ready to be a father yet! I still want to enjoy my life a teenager.. You're going to have to wait to have your own grandchild in another10 years!. "Alfred whinnies.

James sighed in disappointed. 'So much for the hope.' He thought. "And anyway.. I didn't came here to chase you.. I wanted to know about what you just said a while ago inside the meeting room.. About that… When Yao-san mention the: 'Y-You don't want to do the same mistake like you did with Cyus' what he is talking about? And who this this person Cyus you two are keeping a secret off? Dose it has to do anything with Arthur? How is he involved in any of this, father? I want to know the true.. I'm tired of being keeping in the dark father. I'm not a child anymore. I can handle it." He said. James sighed. 'This is what I'm afraid of..' he thought before sighing and glance at his son seriously.

"Do you really want to know the true?" He asked as Alfred give his father a seriously look, meaning he was serious with this as James sighed. "Very well, come with me… I like to show you something that would make you understand as to why we need that boy." He said as he led his son to somewhere deeper in the Jones's Mansion.

-0-

James went to the other hallway were two guardian where standing and guarding the huge double door as the two notice their king and prince and bowed down to them. "Lyle, open the door." James order as one of the guardian nodded his head and unlock the double door with the spell casting as the door soon flow open slowly, when the door was open, is was completely dark and deep. Alfred gulped. He had also hated the dark, since he offends thought that a ghost might popped out in darkness. Soon the other guardian hand their king an old lamp light as James lit it then glance at Alfred and said. "We'll let no waste any more time son." He said as Alfred took and deep breathe before nodding his head and follow his father inside the deep dark room.

Alfred was nervous and frighten, he keep glancing from right to left to check if there any ghost or something suspicious that would freak him out, he was even making small whimper. "I thought you said that you are now a big boy and not afraid of anything, son?" His father asked. Alfred jumped slight before clamming down and said. "I-I 'am…" He said. James sighed as he shook his head in disbelieve at his eldest son and couldn't believe that his son was still afraid of the dark.

Soon James halt to a stop as he glance up, he reach the lamp a little higher to check if this was the one he was looking for, when he had comfier it he smiled and nodded his head and he went to the left direction and pull the certain aside as the moonlight from the window lit the room inside, Alfred looked confuse before turning to glance in front of him where his father was looking at a moment ago and couldn't help to widen his eyes and gasped in shock.

"N-No way! It can't be!.. W-Why i-is Arthur frame i-in here?" He asked confusedly. James titles his head before saying. "Oh? So that boy name is Arthur huh?" He said as he saw his son nodded his head slightly still not keep his eyes off on the frame in front of him. "F-Father w-what the meaning of this? I-Is t-this A-Ar—"He said but got cut off. "No, that not Arthur.. That Cyus… I offend come here to see his picture from times to times." He said.

Indeed. In front of them told a very lager frame of Cyus, who was standing up wearing an old black elegant British royalty cloth with a fur coat that reach his knee, he was also holding a very elegant yet expensive cane stick, he cute handsome face was in a deep frown with a serious and superiority aura surrounding. "Cyus?" Alfred asked. "Ah. Yes that Cyus, Cyus White… H-He was the first Wizard's clan King.. The very first… And my childhood friend and also lover.. Before he passed away…" James said with the air of longing and a smile grace on his face by just talking about his old pass lover.

"H-He looked so much like Arthur." Alfred said. "Ah, that why everyone in the meeting room looked tensed when you brought him in the meeting room this morning, everyone though and where shock to find and see him alive, they all thought that the dead came back to life or something…" James explained. Alfred blinks his eyes once, twice before his father previous word began to sink in his brain.

Alfred blinks his eyes before widening them. "EHHHH? Dad what do you mean this person is your lovers?" Alfred asked. James laughed at his son shock expression.

"I tell you everything, just be patient my boy. Before Cyus and I become together? Cyus and his sibling lived in a small village in England and since his and his sibling were very gifted children with the tale to see things and cast spell and all… But since they were very gifted, that people around them started to think that he and his sibling were a freak since they can use magic, make tree grow with just a spell and all, and since they were being label as the freak in his villages that they were disowned by anyone, children staying away from them and didn't want to play and be friend with neither of them…Still one day Cyus got lonely of course, his sibling didn't want anything to do with magic and all stopped doing so and had moved on lived like a normal kids, leaving Cyus to be the only freak in there village." James said as he continues to tell his stories.

"So one day, he went out in the forest to play with his fairy friend who lived there, upon going to the forest deep to search for his fairy friend and others fantasy friend of his? He meet me in a small lake that had a huge cave on the left side, I was just a baby dragon at that time when my parents where away to find some food to feed me and my brothers, when Cyus saw me he looked surprise to see a Dragon actually existence he came toward me and begin to talk to me, at first I didn't like him, he came offend in that forest to see and play with me he looked happy when he found a new friend, that was me, he continue to visit me every day when my parents where away.."

"As times goes on as Cyus and I became great and close friend? Cyus realize that I can't speak since I was a dragon? So he deiced to make spell to make me talk or speak to him… And it turn out, he made me into a human that could speak, walk and all, and I could also turn back in my Dragon from if I wanted too, Cyus was very delight with his work, thought my parents looked shock and to see that I can transform into my human form and demand on how I do it still I deiced to meet Cyus to my parents, they were surprise that I have a human friend but my parents where okay and Cyus even make my parents to doing and transform themselves into their human form whenever they wanted too.." James said as he chuckle at the memory of how the two first meet before continue to tell his tale again.

"The after that as time passed he and I meet my other kind at some part of the others country as we travel the first Dragon we meet was Denmark's and his others Dragon people, then follow by Ludwig's father who were off lower ranking Dragon and so on.. He also let's other kids and people who wanted to be like him who can create, summon creature and do magic like he does, so he had taken those people and teach them himself.. And that how the Wizard and Dragon where created.. Thinking of it.. Human and Dragon and Wizard used to live in harmony in some part of England before…The war started."

"Cyus and I happen… To fall in love as times passed by, I even make a bond pack with him to make him immortal … Since we Dragon had a long life to live then human do, Cyus and I even goes as far as to have an intimated relationship, meaning we goes as far as to have sex, we were young at that time around your age and we didn't know what we were doing although that we are already lover at that time.. We somehow ended up having sex out of wanting to own one another or.. Just to feel that we need to get closer or sort of.. Everything where doing great still a couple of years later when Cyus turn 23 that he meets her." James said.

"Her who father?" Alfred asked. "Ma-Maria Kirkland…. She was a girl whose parents died in a fire… she had an older brother who was with her at that time named Carlos… Cyus and I meet them when Maria was ill, his brother was asking anyone in the small villages for help just a bit far from London since his sister was sick, Maria was only 16 years old when we meet her there; her brother was 19 years old… Cyus feel sorry from them and offer his help to heal his sick sister… The two sibling thanks Cyus help, Cyus even asked if the two sibling had any home to live with but the two said that they had none, not after what happen to their home and their parents.. So Cyus deiced to take them with him..""

Cyus had always been a kind person.. Always wanting to help others… Well as times goes by as Maria grow older to a very beautiful girl.. I notice how Cyus keep on looking at her.. Never stop being overprotected of her… And that was the time I realize the reason why mine and Cyus relationship seem so distance.. because of her that Cyus and I had a fight, because he had fallen in love with her. Cyus told me that he wanted to marry her at that time.. I was shock and I didn't want that so I went against with him as he and I got a huge arguments… Well our first fight actually… Still I blurted out to him and said—"James said.

-0-

'_AFTER ALL THAT WE BEEN TOGETHER AS A LOVER, AFTER ALL THE TIME I SAVED YOU WHEN SOME OF THE PEOPLE FROM THE VILLAGE WHERE HURTING YOU, WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME WHEN WE HAVE SEX AND YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME AND THAT WE WILL NEVER BE APART? AND YOU'LL JUST TURN AWAY AND BETRAY ME AND GOES TO THAT WOMAN WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE REAL YOU? FINE GO AHEAD AND GET MARRIED TO HER! SEE IF I CARE!' a young James said. _

_-0-  
><em>

"Cyus looked hurt when I told him those hurtful words… After that I haven't see him for days… until one day I went out for a walk alone with Yao and Ludwig's father… That When we overheard the two Kirkland's sibling talking with each other somewhere."

-0-

'_Come on now sister! You don't really think that Cyus didn't know the whole reason as to what happen to our parents? You know that I killed them just because they were worthless just because they never accept that we loved each other even thought that we are sibling by blood, they never cared about us to begin with so is was only naturally for me to get rid of them right?..' Carlos said. _

'_But brother… W-Why d-do I have to betray Cyus-san love? He asked me to marry him and he looked so happy.' 25 years old Maria said. Carlos glared at her. 'Don't you dare forget that I was once your lover… I only let you allowed us to be taken in Cyus care so that I want to see you happy… And I even told you to lie to him about how our parents died when they were what actually happen… And don't you forgot that you aren't a virgin anymore understood?...' Carlos said. _

'_Yes but w-why do we have to go far as to b-betrayal Cyus?.. H-He has nothing to do with this!' Maria prostate. 'Oh hush now dear sister… If you'll get married to Cyus and when he died you will have all the things he's heritage… And when we finally have I all?t We can rule the world dear sister.. Just think about it? You can have everything you want! Money, Power, just about everything!' Carlos said._

_-0-  
><em>

"When we heard what those two siblings were planning… And at the day of Maria and Cyus wedding, w-we came and stopped it as I told Cyus everything. But he wouldn't believe a things I said still—"James said.

-0-

_'Cyus please! You have to believe me!.. I'm telling the truth! T-Those t-two are a liar! T-They will only use you and kill you someday.. I don't know how they will but.. Please Cyus you have to believe me… Please.. My love..' James said._

_'No! That can be that a bloody lie. James. Y-Your only saying that j-just because your jealous.. Is okay.. Everything will be okay.. I… I will always love you like a brother to me even if we can't be a lover anymore, I will still love you… James.' Cyus said._

_Carlos watches the whole things and looked at Cyus and James in disgust as he pulls out a dagger. Not just any dagger but a dagger that could kill an immortal wizard and Dragon and dashes toward Cyus who was still busy to aruge with James still Maria saw it and screamed Cyus names._

_'CYUUSSS! WATCH OUT!' she screamed as she got in the way of Cyus who looked to his left the moment Maria called his name and widen his eyes when he saw Carlos going toward him with the dagger, but the dagger didn't hit Cyus heart, instead it hit Maria's in the chest where the heart was as she got in the way._

_Both Cyus and Carlos looked shock as Maria fall to the floor, Cyus screamed and went on his knee and grabbed Maria's hand. 'C-Cyus.. I-I'm sorry… I-I have always love you the moment you took us in your care.. T-Thank you for everything… l-love—y-..' Were all Maria last words before he died there in the embrace of Cyus as her chest was cover in her own blood, Cyus cried and screamed his name while Carlos backed away before glaring at his sister and said? 'Stupid fool of a sister… Ah! who care.. You were nothing but a play things to me anyway!' Carlos said. Cyus stopped mourning his dead lover and glared up in hater toward Carlos._

_'HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!' Cyus screamed in angry, Carlos just looks smuggle. 'So?' was all his say, Cyus looked shock and got anger more and clench his fist and gritted his teeth as his eyes spark then he began to mumble a spell, James notice this and said. 'CYUS DON'T!' he screamed but is was already too late as Cyus cast a spell and fire it at Carlos who know this would happen and docked his attack, the human who were in the wedding ceremony all gasped looked shock, surprise and in fright._

_Cyus halt when he hears everyone gasped and turn around. Carlos looked more smuggle and said._

_'HA! SEE EVERYONE? THIS PERSON IS NOT A HUMAN! H-HIS A MOSTER!... A MOSTER THAT IN THE FORM OF A HUMAN, THEY DIDN'T COME HERE TO MAKE PEACE WITH US! THEY CAME HERE TO TAKE US AS THEIR PAWN BY MARRING MY SISTER.. HE CASTED A SPELL ON MY SISTER TO MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM.. AND THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE HER WAS TO KILL HERE!.. SEE?.. THIS CREATURE DON'T DESEVER TO LIVE THEY SHOULD BE KILLED!' Carlos said._

_"After that plenty of people who believe Carlos's lie went on rebellion against us and started a war. After that Cyus locked himself in his bedroom chamber while I was busy trying to help and save our kind, the rest of the Wizard's clan wouldn't obey to my command without Cyus's order since he is their king, our king, I wasn't a king at that time since I let's that title live it to Cyus." James said as he took a breath and continues._

_-0-  
><em>

"We were even shock as to how Carlos found a way to kill us Dragon when I and a few Dragon saw his and his man slaughter a few of our kind, that when I got panicked as I took a few survival with me and told our other kind this horrible news, they got worried still that news reach Cyus and came out of his chamber and joyed the battle and told his wizard's people to help us Dragon to stop the human from killing our kind… After that… Cyus stopped being happy, he stopped smiling, stopped making contact with us, he said stayed there in his camber, siting in that luxurious chair all day in his elegant suit just looking out the window… But he still wishes to help us win the war, he gave new set of rules for us all, and there were only a few of it."

"One. Never to fall in love with any of human. Two: That I was the only person who is allowed to come in his chamber and give information on how the battle with the human goes, three: Never use any forbidden magic without his permission, four: only pure-blood Dragon and Wizard was allowed to be mated each other to breed a noble bloodline and royalty, lower ranking where out of the question as he explain to us as to why. That was all the rules he gave us. The battle and the war with the human continue on for centuries.. And since Cyus didn't want to add any rules? I made up the rest rules that is still being used even now, Cyus didn't mind it.. Thought. Cyus did totally change after Maria's death."

"He became cold toward everyone, and more powerful, and emotionless toward anyone, no one blame him, is wasn't his fault on what happen that day, thought I and the rest had wished we could somewhat change the past so that incident never had happen but we couldn't.. After that everything throughout the years becomes a blood shell, still the time I meet your mother and fell in love with her."

"Cyus at first had refused me to marry your Dragon mothers, she was a level SS from a rich and powerful Dragon's clan family just second most powerful then me, we did grow up together but I only seen her as a sister at that time when Cyus and I were still together. Anyway. Cyus did refuse on me to married anyone, he was being ridiculous that I snapped at him and told him to get a move on, and told him that he once did the same to me.. I failed to see his hurt expression and deiced to lets me go.. When you were born.. Cyus was.. So happy to see you.. He began to have that spark of joys grace in his eyes when he first met you… And I was somewhat happy little.." James said.

Alfred to say the less was shock to hear this secret history of his father and their kind, still it bother him and want to know what happen next. "And? What happen to Cyus after I was born?" He asked. James sighed. "After that. 2 years later he gone miss.. No one else had ever find out if his neither dead or still alive.. I was sad. He was my first friend… and…" James said but stopped. "Y-You still loved him even now? Don't you father?" Alfred asked. James nodded his head. "Yes. But I also loved your mother too, after she had.. Passed away when you were 12… I guess it was already too late for me to realize just how.. Deeply I'm in love with Cyus, your mother understand when I told her the moment that Cyus had gone missing.. And.. I felt guilty.. I don't know the reason as to why Cyus just suddenly disappear all of a sudden.. But.. I want to know the reason.. Why?.. Want to know if his in a safe place by now.. You know?" James said as Alfred nodded his head in understanding.

"Dad.. Was this the reason you want me to gain Arthur trust?" Alfred asked. "I-I.. Yes but their also something else. I wanted you to realize and not do the same mistake I did, Alfred; I had failed to protect Cyus. I don't want you to felt guilt or felt the same as I have.. So please.. Make friend with that boy… I'm sure will fine the whole reason to all of this and what Arthur's have to do with all of this, you know?..." James said.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do k?.." Alfred said as his father gives his son one of his kind and nodded. "Well then off to bed you go? Is getting late and you need to go to sleep.. I'll be discuss with you with something else.. Oh and Alfred.. Don't refuse this request of mine. But starting next week Arthur will be attending to the same school as your, he need to learn about what we are and all. So I want you to get along with that boy okay? Remember your doing this for our races sake.." James said as Alfred nodded.

"Yes Fa-(yawn)-ther." Alfred said before the he want and head back to his room, already forgetting his phobia of the dark. James watch his son left the room before going back to stare at the frame in front of him.

'Cyus… Where are you? What happen to you where you gone off too? And why is that boy looked so much like you? I-Is this your punishment for me for hurting you? For hurting you and wanted to got married to Rebeca and had Alfred?' James thought as he added. 'I'm sorry.. If only I have stopped you at that time when we meet Carlos and Maria, if only I have been a little selfish toward you at that time then none of this would have happen.. I already have a suspicious feeling about those two siblings from the start. But I just didn't have the gut to tell you so, I'm sorry. Is was my fault that your gone now.' James thought as he gritted his teeth.

He sighed before deciding to head to bed and sleep.

TBC.

Me: Erkm.. I don't know If I put the past story about this two between Cyus and James was a good idea or if it was a little early. But.. I feel like it was better to do this in the early chapter then later… Don't worried were going back with Alfred and Arthur on the next chapter. I'll probably will make a chapter on what happen with Cyus and why he suddenly disappear or so.. :P but that will be on a later chapter, so keep on reading this story still is over, k.. So please read and review them everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter yea?

Bye for now still the next chapter everyone. :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 5, sorry for the long wait! ^^ well hope you all will like this chapter yes?

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 5

When Alfred came back to his room. He saw Arthur sound asleep on his bed, he went toward it and seat down on his bed slowly as to not wake up the sleep teen, he ran a hand on Arthur's head, creases it softly, a smile grace on his face. 'H-His really cute when his asleep and didn't have to trouble and frown expression that grace on his face.' He thought, he sighed before deiced to change into his pajama and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed beside Arthur.

The next day as Arthur finally waked up to find himself face to face with a sleeping Alfred whose arms where wrapping around his waist, Arthur blink his eyes once twice before he let out a scream.

"!" He screamed so loud that it woke up Alfred as the older teen fell off of his bed. Alfred groaned in pain when his fell off of his bed and sat up, massaging his injure head. "Owww!.. Sheee! Way to wake me up Arthur! And why the heck did you suddenly just screamed this early in the morning for?" He asked.

Arthur blushed before saying. "I-I… Y-You were hugging me in y-your sleep so I freaked out." He said. Alfred got up and frowned at him before he yawned. "Whatever… I'm going back to sleep, you can go out and explore the plaza if you want.. Just make sure you don't get lost… I'll see you in the dining hall in an hour after I catch up some few sleeps." Alfred said as he climbed back on the bed and cover himself with the blanket before closing his eyes and went back to sleep. Arthur blinks his eyes and watched Alfred sleep before he sighed.

He glanced around and spotted some book chef, looking interest at it before going back to glance at Alfred who was sound asleep, snoring. His nose twinkles a bit at how loud Alfred's snore in his sleep before deiced to go and read some books that Alfred's had in his room. 'I can't go on exploring the place without guidance so I'll just read books to pass the time.' Thought and began to pick a few books out of the chef and went to the desk table and began to read.

3 hours later.

By the time that Arthur was almost half way through the book he was reading that Alfred's deiced to wake up, yawning loudly and stretching his back and body, then he froze when he saw that Arthur was still here and he was staring at him weird, to say the less, Alfred's blushed. "I-I… S-Shouldn't you already be in the dining hall or something?" Alfred asked in embarrassment as he heard Arthur's chuckles slightly making Alfred to blush even more and snapped.

"Oh you think that was funny eh? Watching me wake up and stretch my back or something, huh?" Alfred asked a bit annoyed and narrow his eyes. Arthur stopped chuckling and blushed before saying. "I wasn't laughing at you, I was chuckling since you looked so cute while yawning and stretching your back like a little kid would." Arthur said as he blushed even more. Alfred blinked before blushing. "Huh… Okay.. That was… Erkm… Something…" He said as he ran a hand on his head before deicing to glance at his clock to avoid seeing Arthur's cute blushing face and saw that is was around 8:59 am.

He groaned. "Ugh! Nice that a new record… Ah well.. Are you hungry Arthur?" He asked. "Huh?" Arthur asked a bit lost, since he was still lost in his thought. "I said are you hurry, Arthur?" He asked again as Arthur blinked his eyes before blushing again and nodded his head. Alfred's tried not to stare at the blushing Arthur as he blushed a bit too and said. "Well… Uh… Let's head together at the dining hall then." He said.

Arthur nodded his head as he put down the books he was reading in the desk and followed Alfred out of the room and head to the dining hall. Upon arriving their Arthur was surprise to see his brothers where their along with another blond kid that looked like Alfred. Arthur blink his eyes then glance at Alfred who was beside him then back at the other teen who looked so much like Alfred, the only different was that this boy had a polar bear with him and was wearing an eye glasses.

The boy on the dining table saw them and wave his hand at his brother. "Oh hey there Alfred!. And who's this?" The boy said. "Oh, hey Mathew… Since when did you got back from your camping trips with Francis, Gilbert went?" He asked. "Oh went good, thought Gilbert got into trouble with one of our teacher again…" Mathew, who was Alfred's younger twin said as he roll his eyes.

"So typical of Gilbert to cost trouble with the teacher… That nothing new thought.." Alfred said as he dragged Arthur toward the dining table. "By the way this is Arthur… You know the one that I rescue yesterday on my mission? I did texted you about it right?" Alfred said as Mathew nodded his head. "Yes you did. So this is the Wizard's boy that you been saying that had a Pure-blood Wizard run in his vein right?" Mathew said as Alfred nodded and sat down beside his brother as Arthur did the same and seat down on the right side of Alfred's as the maid began to sever their food.

"Okay… So what about them?" Mathew asked as he pointed a finger at Arthur's brothers. Alfred stopped nibbling on his sandwich and thinks of way to tell his brother without freaking his younger twins with his news, before sighing and deiced to just tell it. "T-There… There are Arthur's brothers.." Alfred said. Mathew blinks his eyes once, twice before narrowing his eyes, not believing on what his older twins is saying as Alfred sighed when he noticed that look on his younger twins before saying. "Is true… This human are Arthur's brothers. Well sort of since it was what Arthur's said…" Alfred said. 'Although they are not his biological brothers… I wonder why?' he thought.

"Eh?.. Really?" Mathew said then glanced behind his brother to see Arthur who heard what the two wearing talking as Arthur saw him looking at him and nodding his head. "A-Ah.. This are my four brothers.. I keep telling him that I'm not a wizard or something." What was Arthur said. Mathew blinks his eyes then glance at his brother who shrugs. Mathew was about to say something still their father came inside the dining hall and grinning at his two son and at Arthur.

"Well now, how's everyone doing?" He asked then turns to glance at his second son and went toward Mathew and hugs the boy. "Welcome back my second son!.. So how are your field trips with Gilbert and Francis?" James asked. "Actually we went to a camp not field trips dad." Mathew said as he frowned. James blinked his eyes before stretching his check and went to his chair and began to take a slip at his drink before saying. "By the way.. I would like to let's everyone know that from now on, Arthur will be attending the same school with you two." He said making Mathew to chocked on his food, Alfred looked worried at his brother to he did a Heimlich on Mathew as Mathew blurt out the food he eat and coughed and said toward their father with a quite. "What?" before turning to face his brother and said.

"And you know about this? How come you didn't tell me anything when you texted me yesterday?" Mathew asked a bit disappointed at his brother. "Uh… I… Father told me that yesterday night after I was done texting you about the whole 'We found a pure-blood Wizard's' boy things… And it's was late at night when father told me that when I went to the meeting room to check if… If everything went well.. And—"Alfred said.

"But you know that were not to post to interfere with the adult and dad meeting with the rest of the older higher up!.. Alfred!" Mathew scowled his twins. "Well… Yea I know that but… Okay so I maybe did broke the rules over there a bit but dad didn't mind it so… Is okay.. Sheess! You worried too much, Matt!" Alfred said as Mathew shook his head in disbelieve at his older twins reckless.

James watches his two sons and clapped his hand to get their attention. "Now, now you two… Oh and by the way Alfred. I want you to take Arthur to Yao, he will be starting to have his friend lesson and training with him today, and I want you to be there to see if everything process in his learning… Understood?" James said. Alfred stopped nibbling on his sandwich and glances at his father and gave a pout. James shook his head and narrows his eyes at his eldest son. Alfred sighed. "Oh fine!. I'll take them there. Can Mathew come too dad?" Alfred asked. "I don't see why not… It would be nice for Arthur to make friend with Mathew as well." He said.

"Great!.. Oh! And after that can I take Arthur out for a wake in the city?" Alfred asked. James thought of it for a minute before nodding his head. "I don't see why not." He said. "Awesome!" Alfred beamed in joy.

After breakfast.

Alfred had taken Arthur to Yao along with his brother Mathew to accompany, upon arriving at Yao's mansion, Arthur was gently surprise the place was big, a few guard where in front of the huge door, standing and keep in look eyes, when the two guard spotted Alfred and his brother along with Arthur as the three got off of the limo and went toward the door.

The two guard bowed to Alfred before opening the room for them as Alfred nodded and went inside, dragging Arthur along with him, Mathew follow suit. Upon walking down the hallway in Yao's mansion as Alfred took them in Yao's living room chamber where the twins always know since they offend came here along with the father sometime, as Alfred open the living room door to see Yao looking out the huge double window with a book in his hand as he looked up to see them and smiled.

"Ah! So I take that your father had told you everything that from now on I will be.. This boy teacher for the meantime before the school starts in spring… Well now, come on in and sit down…" Yao said as he motion for Arthur to sit in the table with a few books on it. Arthur glanced at Alfred who grin at him and nodded his head as he pushes Arthur to sit down. Arthur looked up at Alfred before looking at Yao who smiled at him.

"For starter I'll like to introduce myself?" Yao said as he bows now at Arthur and said. "I'm Yao a pure-blood between Wizard and Dragon; I will be your teacher and will be teaching you about Wizard's history and how to use your abilities. It would be better if you early while the school hasn't started yet. Now let's start by introducing yourself to us?" Yao said with a smile. Arthur frowned before nodding his head in understanding. "I'm Arthur… Well… I rather not say my surname since… Well my families are the one who were killing your kind?" Arthur said.

"Well I wouldn't suppose say that… But if you want then is okay… Beside.. You really are different from them since we can scent that you're not actually born a normal or human to begin with, and before you prostate? Alfred here already reminds me that you don't believe in anything not until you believe it with your own eyes… That fine.. For the meantime we will discuss and learn about the Wizard and the Dragon's clan history.. Then after that within a few days I will be able to teach you some magic to use… Well then let's get on with the lesson shall we?" Yao said.

Their lesson continue on still later, then took a break during lunch then went back to continue their lesson, Alfred and his brother where in the coach reading some books, well mostly Mathew was reading a novel book while Alfred was reading some comic books. Soon around 4 in the afternoon their lesson was over as Yao said.

"Well that for today, hope to see you tomorrow and will move on to learning about others types of Wizards and Dragons before we move on to teaching you on how to use your powers… Well then till tomorrow… Come at the same time alright? You too Alfred. I think it would be good idea if you joined in the tutorial as well.. Who know I might be able to give you an advantage lesson… beside you're going to graduate your high school this year isn't it? It will be great to take an advantage lesson with me. I'm sure your father won't might it… Beside after you graduate your high school you'll be able to take your father thorn as a King." Yao said.

Alfred snorted. "I'll pass the over, Yao-san… And beside.. I'm not yet ready to be a king soo… Dad gonna have to wait still I turn 20 to hand me that job.." Alfred said as he added. "Well, then see you tomorrow Yao-san. Come on Arthur…" He said and dragged Arthur out of the room without letting the boy bin his Farwell and thank you for the lesson to Yao. Yao sighed at the prince behavior. "Children this day really don't have any manners." He said before picking and cleaning his desk.

Soon Alfred took Arthur out for a walk in their city along with his brothers since Arthur's requested it, Alfred was a bit hesitate but deiced to lets him, if his father and himself want Arthur's trust? Then they don't have a choice but to tag along with his wishes. To say the less, Arthurs's sibling where quite surprise, the Dragonwiztalia world where quite interesting indeed, they didn't need technology, well who would when they can use their powers and magic to open a door in the shop, fly off to place to place, shop to shop, they could even see a few Dragon-man flying up above the building. Sure both Dragon and Wizard lived in a lager, well the largest cave in the world where you can actually built a city in it, the city light where very bright, and there was some hold around the park where the sun could peak in to light the place.

But even if their world where like a fantasy? There are still some that used cars in this place, their staircase in the mall where like an invisible stairs where it only lit when you step on it, they don't even need a helper to help them get their things for them at some chef that are too high for them to reach, they could just use their magic to do it themselves, and for dragon-man? They could use their wings to reach the things they wanted to get when it out of their reach.

Dragon and Wizard really are something, they don't need anybody to relay on getting their stuff for them, well expect for those who are pregnant and young children, but the rest where very in dependable. Which made Arthur little envy at them that they can get and do what they want, use their magic or power to reach what they want, and summon things they need, they can even do teleport from place to places if the wizard want too.

Children who were wearing their school uniform that had a checker blue pants and light brown vest, dark cloak and with a long navy blue coat that had hoodie and the school logo on the left side of their pocket and co, some was even wearing a wizard hat, Arthur tugged at Alfred's sleeve to get the older teen attention which it did as Alfred glanced down at him. "What is it Artie?" He asked. "Alfred what are those other kids wearing?" he asked. Alfred glanced up to see what Arthur where pointing and saw that he was pointing at some student that where talking among themselves in their school uniform.

"Oh!.. I totally forgot that you been kept locked up in a tower, those are student school uniform at this Hetalia academy, is a school for both Wizard and Dragon's." Alfred said as he added. "Those students who are wearing their school in checker blue pants, light brown vest, navy blue cloak and hat mean they are student of the Hetalia Academy School, is a school for both Dragon and Wizard…" Alfred said. "Oh.." Was all Arthur said? "Oh by the way, that the only school we actually have here so it mean you'll be attending there too, Artie, starting next week." Alfred said as he wiggles his eyebrow.

Soon Alfred took Arthur for a little shopping; they even went to buy Arthur his very own school bag since he will need it starting next week. After done shopping they all head back home and had dinner with James F. Jones, Alfred and Mathew's father and this Dragonwiztalia's king.

-AE-

As days when on as Arthur began to learn a lot of things about Dragon and Wizard's history, their cultures, tradition, the different between each level, and just about everything he need to learn about them, but today was finally the day he get to do his very first time in using his magic, his teacher or mentor, Yao tough him a few spell, and Yao wanted to see him be able to at least bring the now death rows back to its natural colors, it what his assignment at the moment, Yao his teacher did show some example as he saw it to him on how to do it and what is look like when doing this magic spell a while ago.

Alfred, Mathew and Arthur's sibling who were there were watching him from a far in Yao's living room to see how the process go. Arthur took a deep breath before sighing and stared down at the flower in his hand before he pull out his other hand from his pocket and place it on top of the flower and began to mumble a few casting spell while closing his eyes to concrete, soon everyone in the saw a green light came out of Arthur's left hand as it light surrounded the flower as the light soon turn and shaped itself into a circle while surrounding the rose with his blind light then a few symbol began to show itself on the green light soon they saw the flower lift it petals as it color began to go back to its rightful red colors, when it was over the light that surround the flower finally faded as Arthur finally open when he was done mumble the spell and looked shock when the witted rose in his hand was now alive and it's in full blossom. He got chocked on his own saliva and stared in wide eye at the flower slight shock and surprise.

He didn't think that it would actually work, or that he could actually do magic, but right now in front of him made him re-think on what Alfred had just told him a few days ago when they had found him. He couldn't believe it; he actually did it on his first try?

Both Arthur's sibling gape their mouth in shock and surprise. It was something to be see alright about this whole wizard powers things, now they understand why their father had deiced to keep Arthur in that tower, he was far to dangerous to let loose, the way they saw how Arthur was able to successfully able to bring the rose to its rightful color at his first time give it all away, if Arthur learned more as times goes and as he got older? Surely he become something far more dangerous yet valuable at the same time, too precious to lose yet too dangerous to keep.

Yao too looked surprise; he didn't think that one Arthur's first try that he'll be able to prefect the spell. 'There's no mistake it… Cyus was the same when we first met him; he learned so quickly and was able to prefect the spell in his first time… There no mistaking it, that this child could be Cyus's secret child.. But how was that even possible? As far as we know? Cyus never leave his chamber after Maria's death, and neither did he have an affair with anyone while him and James where dating… C-Could it be? That he… Somehow… Meet a woman on his mission 11 years ago? And somehow manage to impregnate the woman? But…. Arthur said his mother was a normal human… If that so… Shouldn't Arthur's powers be this strong for a half-breed?.. But… Arthur's scent doesn't scream like he is born as a half-breed between Human and Wizards… He more of smell like a real Pure-blood Wizards one.' Yao thought.

"I…D-Did you guys see that?" Arthur said in shock and in joy as Alfred and Mathew nodded their head. "Yup! All saw it! Good job on your first try Arthur… No one had able to prefect it at their first time but you manage to pull it off! That was awesome!" Alfred beamed making Arthur to feel proud that he was being perished and blushed and bit. "T-Thank you.." He said to Alfred. "Oh and if you still don't want to believe it here! I let's Mathew to video type the whole scene for you to see it!.." Alfred said as he snatched the video camera at Mathew who frowned at Alfred as Alfred went toward Arthur and show him the video.

To say the less Arthur was shock as he watches the whole scene he did, he couldn't believe it, he actually had done it. Then is strike him. 'So what Alfred said was true!... I… I might actually br a Wizard… B-But how can that be?... Both my parents where human!' He thought in confuse and didn't know what real or not anymore. Alfred noticed the look on Arthur face and frowned. "Why the sad look Artie? Shouldn't you be happy that you could be able to use magic?" He said. "Well yes I'm happy and proud… But… I don't understand it… If I'm indeed a Wizard's child… Then how come both of my parent where human? S-Shouldn't that be possible?" He asked confusedly.

He remember the lesson that Yao's tough him that is impossible for both human parents to give birth to a Wizard child.

Yao snapped out of his thought when he heard what Arthur said and listen to it carefully as Arthur and Alfred continue to talk still Arthur's brother finally deiced to butt in as Roth said. "A-Arthur… I think is time for you to…. Know the real true.." Roth said, catching Arthur Attention as Arthur glanced at his brother and asked. "What true brother?" He asked. Roth took a deep breath before breaking the horrible news to him. "A-Arthur… Y-Your mother was already pregnant with you before she meet father and got married to him.." Roth said as he clenched his fist.

Arthur looked shock to hear this and began to tremble, Alfred who was beside him felt it and glance down at him and looked worried and wrapped his arms around him and said. "Hey.. Arthur?" He said in worried before his eyes widen when he heard the younger teen sniff and began to sob a little. "That a lie.." He whisper which only Alfred, Mathew and Yao heard it since they have a sensitive hearing, Alfred frowned. 'They are not lying.' He thought. "That a lie! I-If it then proud it!" Arthur said. "Arthur.. It's already did!.. Y-Your wizard ability just give it away… Which is proven that Dad isn't your father! If both your parents where human should you have not be able to gain the ability to do that?.. O-Only those who were born or had a Wizard's blood in their vein can be able to do this kind of magic, Arthur." Mathew said.

"And… I think we finally understand w-why father locked you up in that tower Arthur… H-He know the moment that you were born that you were a child of a Wizard's father.. H-He knows that you would be a danger to him in the near future, yet he have kept you alive this long, just in case if he'll need you, to use you… Arthur.." Roth said.

"B-But w-what about mother?.. S-She… Why didn't she tell me anything about it if she had known it from the start?" Arthur asked. Both his brother looked in shame and looked away. "S-She had no choice Arthur. F-Father told her to lie to you… H-He was going to kill you if she didn't lied to you about anything, or to tell you the true… She had no choice, Arthur.. S-She was trying to protect you even know she refuse the idea that Father had asked her.. She was only doing to protect you Arthur.. Please try to understand… She was powerless against father.. You know how he is?" Wales said.

Arthur clenched his fist and run off, went out of the room. Everyone looked shock before Yao snapped everyone and yelled. "Alfred go chase Arthur and bring him back!" He said as Alfred snapped from his shock. "Okay!." He said and went to chase Arthur who went out of Yao's house and went to his backyard forest.

Alfred chased Arthur out the house by scenting his smell and went to the backyard where his nose takes him too. Upon arriving there he stopped just outside the door and sniffed the air, then glanced to the left and smells Arthur's scent there and went to it. After a minute of running to the forest he finally catches up with Arthur's scent and found him a corner of a huge rock on his knee, trembling and was crying silently, he was also mumbling the word: 'Why?' all over again.

Alfred sighed feeling helpless before sighing and went toward Arthur and knee also to level him, Arthur didn't looked up to see who was in front of him. "W-What do you want?" He asked a little angry and a little sad and confuse. Alfred frowned and reaches his hand and he lifted Arthur chin and wiped those tears away. "Arthur I know everything seem to be confusing you, and I know how lost and… Betray you feel right now… But you know? Crying about it won't change anything.. If you really want to know the true or if you are confuse all you have to do was ask? Come, stop crying is doesn't suit your look. If you want you can ask your brother about what really happen and ask them a few questions on what on your mind… And I promise they will tell you everything, I force them if it need too. So… Can we go back? I'm sure everyone is worried about you… I'm sure your brother had a reason to not tell you the whole true Arthur. So why don't we head back?" He asked.

Arthur thought of it before nodding his head as he let Alfred lift him up as the two walked back to Yao's house. Yao sighed in relief when they came back and inspected if Arthur got and injure and sighed in relief when he found none. "I-I'm sorry for running away like that… I… I was just confuse and didn't know what to do… I-I'm sorry.." Arthur said, everyone sighed in relief as Yao ruffle his head. "Is alright as long as you're okay and in harm I think is fine.. Now I think your brother would like to share a few things to clear everything up between you?" He said as he glanced at Roth who blinks his eyes before sighing. "Arthur… I'm sorry… I know you hate being kept in the dark… So before I tell you everything? Promise us you won't hate us after this? W-We were only doing what we think was it best for you… Okay?" Roth said as Arthur nodded his head.

"Okay where do you want me to start?" He asked. "I… I like for you to starts explaining to me about my mother… and why did you said that she was my only mother? I thought you and the rest of my sibling where her children as well? …" Arthur said.

"Ah, that one… Yea, hmm.. Actually Arthur.. I was Father first child with someone else before he met your mother, making me your step-brother.. I, Keith, Neil and Davan are all your step-brother.. My mother died in an illness a few years later when I was little is what father, told me then a few years later, father re-married with his second wife and had Keith, Keith's mother died too, father said something about that she commitment suicide after Keith's was born is what father told us when we were a bit old enough to ask about our mother, then after that father re-married again to Neil, and Davan, the twins and had them as his third child. And Neil and Davan's mother too died a few years later when they couldn't find any medicine to cure her illness.. Then… Father soon got re-married again to your mother, but… Before Father was married to her, your mother was already pregnant before she meet father, father and everyone only found out that she was pregnant with someone else child after their married… And well, father didn't mind it and let it slip, still.. The day you were born… That father… I… Is complicated Arthur.." Roth said.

Arthur glared at Roth and said. "Try me! I can handle it!" He said. Roth glanced up at Arthur before glancing at his other younger brother who sighed and nodded their head to just say it. "Arthur.. When you were born, Father had noticed that… You were a child of a wizard which was our family enemy ever since centuries, he wanted to get rid of you but couldn't your mother had refuse it and told him that she do anything he want to just lets you live, father agree to her choice and told her that he will let you live but you have to be kept in a tower where no one will know that the Kirkland's family had a Wizard's child in their clan, and that your mother had to give him an heir of his own, he said that he will lied to the world that his first child with your mother had died during the birth or something.. The rest I think you can figure it out.. After that your mother had your little brother, Peter a year later and well, father said your mother died with illness as well it what he told us… I dunno.. I wasn't even there when your mother died.." Roth said.

Alfred, Mathew and Yao listen everything on what Roth's said, and to say the less they were shock, felt angry and what they said heard from Roth's mouth. 'Why does all this sound suspicious? About this entire sibling's mother's all died and their father told them and not heard it from someone else?' Yao thought and stared at some on Arthur's sibling and blink his eyes, there on Keith's neck something seem to lit underneath the boy's collar shirt. Yao blink his eyes and went toward Keith who saw him coming toward him and blink his eyes.

"Y-Yes? Yao-san? What can I do for you?" The boy asked. Yao just stared at the neck of Keith's before asking. "May I know what is this?.. I didn't notice this one when you were held captive by us that time in the meeting chamber." Yao said. Keith blinks his eyes and said. "OH! This!" He said and pulls out the necklaces, it was a necklace that had a blue diamond aches to it, and was sparkling and lilting on its own. Keith frowned in confuse. "Huh? That funny. These things don't usual glow or spark before. Wonder why?" He asked in confuse while Yao looked shock to see it. "T-This.. Where did you get this?" Yao asked in surprise. "Huh? Well, father give it to me, he said it belong to my mother before she died, and told me to never took it off. Why? What is this anyway?" Keith asked in confuse and corner, wondering what his necklace had to do with anything?

Keith glanced up at Yao and saw the half-wizard and half-dragon mouth gap to see the necklace on Keith's neck. "W-Why d-do you have a sealed charm with you? H-How did you human able to get a hold of it?" He asked quite surprise before it hit him. 'C-Could it be?' he thought and said to Keith. "Keith, take it off." He said. "HUH? Why, whatever for?" Keith asked slight confuse. "J-Just do it." Yao said as Keith frowned before taking the necklace off of his neck.

Suddenly a bust of light and a strong aura surrounded Keith, both Mathew, Roth, Neil, Davan and Yao have to cover their eyes from the blinded light while Alfred cover and protect Arthur who looked slight confuse, when the light finally fade away as everyone turn to Keith only to gasp in shock.

"K-Keith what the heck happen to you?" Roth and their rest of Arthur's sibling asked in mid surprise. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Keith asked confuse. "Y-Your back! I- is…" Roth said surprise. Keith looked confuse and looked at his back only to widened his eyes in slight, confuse, shock and surprise. There at his back stood two yellowish Dragon wings. "HUH?" Keith asked in confuse before glancing at everyone. "W-What the heck is going on?" He asked totally confuse now.

TBC.

Me: Erkm… I have to cut it there since the page where reaching it limit!.. Sorry… Now review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter yea? Well then still the next chapter everyone yea? XD


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello and before I say anything? I like to say an apologize for the long wait.. Is was really hot this last few days in the month of October, although is should be raining season by now here in Philippine during this season but.. The weather here been acting really abnormal lately and instead of a rainy season like the usual month of October? It's become a straight full sunny October which is weird, October here usual would be nether a rainy season or cloudy season not sunny and humming!.. And to top it off, I got sick with a headache the other which is the reason I couldn't update… I usual got sick during summer because of the heat wave, especially since my body couldn't take the heat, I offend get sick during sunny season and summer season rather than in rainy season, which is way I liked to live in a cold place, weird I know. Hopefully by the next day would be a rainy season… I hate the heat of the sun thought I don't like the rain but is better to be a raining season then sunny season where you have to take the heat of the sun the whole day which is not a nice feeling I tell you. :/ Anyway I'm only glad that I'm okay now, and hopeful I can get to update more without getting sick..

So here the chapter 6. Hope you all will like it and sorry for the long wait. ^^"

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 6

Everyone stared in shock at Keith, who was standing their near the window, his yellowish Dragon wings stood out, his tails where wiggling in confuse manners. Even Keith looked totally confuse and shock. "What the heck going on?" He asked as he added. "How the heck did that even possible? I don't even remember of me being a…a DRAGON?" He asked slight confuse and scare.

'Just as I thought.' Yao thought. Everyone where silent still Keith stared at the necklace in his hand then remember what Yao said a while ago. "I remember you said something like a sealed charm a while ago, what are they for?" He asked confusedly, his wings flap up and down to his emotion.

"They are a charm that could seal or hide your true identity and can also hide your aura so that no one can noticed or scent that you aren't a human being, this things used to exist and where used back then in the 100 BC where we tried to hide ourselves from the human so that they won't suspicious that were a little different from them, but to this day we don't use it anymore since there were none of the pure-blood… In fact only Pure-blood where able to make this king of powerful charm… Which is lead to me… I think I had a highly suspicious about your father… I know the Kirkland's clan like the back of my hand since we did all grow up together before the war started… In fact, the Kirkland's sibling was the one who had started the war and slaughter a few of our Dragon and Wizard 100 years ago, not the other way around." Yao said.

Arthur, Mathew and Arthur's brothers all looked shock expect for Alfred since he already knew the whole true behind the history from his father. "W-WHAT?" Was Mathew, and Arthur's brothers said? "B-But that can't be?..." Keith said. Yao sighed. "Believe me is the true… So you have this? And your mother give it to you right? So it mean that your mother must be one of us.. Is impossible for a human woman to give birth to a Dragon child if both panther are both human race. And judging by your scent and aura, you're a level S classic of Dragon." Yao said. "Wait! But I'm not the only one how have a charm like this!. The rest of my three sibling also have it, expect that they're necklace color aren't blue but something else." Keith said.

"WHAT?" Yao, Mathew and Alfred said as Yao turned to face Roth, Neil and Davan before saying. "Can you three show me those necklaces?" He asked as the three brother looked at each other before shrugging their shoulder and pull out the necklace out of their collar as Yao saw it, Roth necklace had a red diamond while Davan and Neil both had yellow. "H-How… All of this are a sealed charm, aru!.. And is glowing as well… C-Could you three take it off?" He asked. The three Kirkland's sibling looked confuse but did what they were told, and as they took it off, a blinded light with color, red, yellow flashed before their eyes as everyone cover their eyes, when the light that surrounded the three finally fade the other stared at them and widen their eyes. "W-What the heck?.. Roth, Davan and N-Neil!" Keith asked.

There stood the other three Kirkland's sibling but what made them different was, Roth the Scottish Kirkland's had a red Dragon wings and Tail aches to his back and butt lock, while the two twins Ireland of Kirkland where looked like a normal human expect their eyes spark in the daylight and their aura give away. "R-Roth is a Dragon and the Twins are W-Wizard?... A-And judging by their aura and scent? Roth isn't just a normal Level Dragon breed; h-his level S and the twins are a level S of a Wizard as well!" Yao said.

"T-That! H-Hard to believe!" Keith said. "Well, I think this proven enough since on how I always wonder why you three in your human form where matching up to us in the battle, the strength, speed timing give it all away that made me suspicious on how a human being could matches our level in battlefield… But… This is also the reason why we couldn't scent anything off from the three of you, while you were held captive by us." Yao said as he sighed.

"I'm gonna have to report this to your father, Prince Alfred." Alfred just shrugged. "Well, you know, the three of you have a choice to pick now, neither if you guys still what to go back to your father's side and side with him, thought doing that would problem label you three as a traitor in your Dragon and Wizard's clan, but if you side with us I'll might be able to help you three in controlling your ability and so on… Well that up to you… Thought I doubted that even if you'll go back in the human world that you would found any evidence in finding out about your mother's secret, well maybe in your father's chamber but that would be highly a risk to do it…" Yao said.

The three thought of it. In fact they knew that Yao was right, even if they go back their father would just suspicious them and acuss or demand them to tell him where they hide their younger brother. "No… It's better to be on your side, the four of us never really were in good term with our father so… Yea, were going to were Arthur's would choice." They said. Yao to say the less was surprise by this and smiled. "Well then welcome to your new home you guys.. Well then… Arthur… Let's go back to our lesson and moved on to stage 2.." Yao said.

"Before we continue… We like to ask… What other level doses both Dragon and Wizard had?" Roth asked. "Ah yes, you guys weren't here when I was teaching Arthur's but our Dragon and Wizard's history… We both Dragon and Wizard's clan had the same level, we have level A, B, C, D and the highest are level S and SS…" Yao said. Roth, Keith, Neil and Davan widened their eyes. "Holy shit! That much?.. Wow! And to think that the four of us are in the Level S! The higher level one!... Wait but if so… What about Arthur? What level is he?" Roth asked. Yao smiled. "His far more higher than the four of you, his level SS, can't you scent it? Arthur's aura scent? Is strong isn't it?" Yao said. The four blinked their eyes before scenting Arthur's scent and gasped in shock.

"My goodness! His so powerful!.. Is almost made me chock on my breath!" Wales said. "Y-Yea, totally!.. I feel like fainting right now at his scent, is very powerful not to stay stronger… Wait!.. I scent both Alfred and Mathew as well! (gasp) their also Level SS!.. Dude! This rock!.. Both our baby brother and Alfred-kun had the same level!.." Roth said which made his other brother to stare at him weirdly and shook their head. "Well then let's continue on to the lesson shall we Arthur?" He said as he Arthur nodded and continues their lesson.

After the lesson, everyone went back home, Roth, Keith, Neil and Davan put the necklace back on as the two Dragon wings and Tail disappear, and the twins Ireland aura disappear too. Alfred, Mathew and Arthur stared at the four brother who noticed them looking at them and snapped. "What?" Roth asked confusedly. Alfred shrugs before saying. "Those things kind of cool… It's could be really useful at school sometime, especially if you want to skip classes and didn't want teacher to catch you by tracking your scent… (Sigh) do bad Yao-sensei won't teach me any of those since he'll problem see right through me on what I'm going to use those for." He said.

Roth, Keith, Arthur's and the Ireland's twins sweatdrop at Alfred. "Why do you even want to skip school for?" They asked. "Well… The teacher in school kind of boring but… Well… I dunno I just feel like I should be somewhere rather done stuck up in school." He said. Everyone stared at Alfred weirdly before shook their head. When they head back home, Alfred was called to go to Cyus's chamber by his father order since his father wanted to discuss him something, he sighed and told Arthur to head to their room as the boy went there to study a few thinks about magic that Yao's assign him to do. Upon arriving to his father chamber that was in Cyus's Chamber, the two guards spotted him and nodded their head as they open the door for him, Alfred stiffened a bit and frowned at the dark room before sighing and grabbed the lamplight that one of the guards gave him and went inside.

When Alfred reaches the place and saw his father their standing up, looking at Cyus's frame again. He sighed. "Father you called for me?" He asked. "Ah, I heard from Yao over the phone that Arthur's siblings were one of us and that they were wearing a sealed charm which was hard for us to notice their aura and scent… And he also told me that… Their level is a Level S… We only had few of Level S that are still alive.." He said.

"I know that father… So.." Alfred said. "We'll be needing them, the four Kirkland siblings on our side Alfred.. I… Wanted to make a world were once humans, Dragons and Wizards could be able to live in harmony once again, like what Cyus had always dreamed of." He said. "But dad, Cyus is already dead." He said. "That might be true… but don't you ever think that Arthur maybe wanted that as well?" He asked. Alfred took a deep breath. "I don't know.. But dad please don't bring Arthur into this subject… His… Got nothing to do with any of this… Well yea sure he look like this Cyus guy.. (pointed at Cyus's frame) but that doesn't mean anything dad." He said. James sighed. "Alright.. So tell me, how Arthur's lesson went along?" He asked, dropping the subject about Cyus's and Arthur's things as Alfred beamed when his father asked that and begin to tell tale Arthur's lesson a while ago.

4 month later.

It been four month now. Arthur was sitting in the school rooftop with Alfred and some of his friend. 4 month ago on Arthur first day here in Hetalia academy high he was welcome with warm embrace and the girls seem to like him a lot thought he was aloof a time girls still fine this charming and cute, even other boys had stared to like him and started to hit on him too like that frog of a France who was Mathew's boyfriend named Francis Bonnefoy who was older than any of them.

Well since Francis was two years older than Alfred since Francis was a college student who offend came to visit his high school boyfriend named Mathew here, thought on their first meeting between Arthur and Francis? Their first meeting didn't go well, well if you count on Francis being a pervert and hitting on Arthur called a welcome meeting? I don't think so. Whenever Arthur is around Francis? Both wizard and Dragon breed offend get into a fight, Arthur couldn't stand the sight of Francis even just by a second.

The poor French boy would offend ended up in the hospital duet of teasing Arthur too much. Arthur first meeting with Alfred's other friend named Gilbert didn't went well neither, since the Prussia boy was way too much and his ego was just that big that piss Arthur off for no reason, but Arthur said that Gilbert was better to hang out with than Francis Bonnefoy, he didn't know why their just something about Francis that screamed danger to him.

Purssia was a level A Dragon who had a younger brother named Ludwig which ring a familiar tone to Arthur still he finally meet Ludwig in person who they meet a few month ago along with an Italian boy named Feliciano, and of course Arthur and Feliciano become great friend despite on how innocent Feliciano is and well weird sometime, Soon he meet Feliciano's older brother who was actually his older twins named Lovino, the two didn't get along at first meeting but as time passage well they become good friend.

Then soon Arthur meet and made friend with Antonio who was Lovino's boyfriend and one of Alfred's friend and the reddish Dragon that was with Alfred's during the time they came for him, he even made good friend with the Norway boy who was with Alfred's at that time too, in fact the two seem to get along just fine, he even made good friend with Alfred's best friend named Kiku Honda who was a Japanese half Dragon and Wizard.

Arthur to say the less liked and get along well with the other student and their music teacher named Roderich and Austria Wizard who is a level A and also Alfred's right hand man, he even meet Roderich boyfriend named Vash a Switzerland Dragon who was one of Alfred's friend who had a habit for collecting guns.

Arthur was starting up at the school rooftop and came to meet an artificial blue sky from and wide flat screen that was place on the cave wall. He sighed. "You know looking at a fake sky is just so weird." Arthur said which made Alfred to laugh who was lying beside him too. "You think so?" He asked. Arthur just nodded his head. "I mean shouldn't it be nice to go out of this cave once in a while?" He asked which Alfred shrug and said. "Well yea, but… Is kind of dangerous going outside of this cave while those human are still trying to hunt us to death?" Alfred said,

"Guess your right… I hope someday well be able to see a real blue sky, not like this one." Arthur said which caught Alfred attention and glanced at the boy beside him, Arthur who was continuing to look at the artificial sky didn't saw Alfred looking at him. 'Don't worry Arthur; someday I will make that dream of yours come true.' He thought before going back to stare at the artificial sky again.

Throughout the 4 month of living and staying with Alfred made Arthur grown to like the American's Dragon Prince. In fact his weird feeling in his chest whenever he was near or around Alfred just made it worst yet he still wanted to be near the older teen, yes they might be in the same school, but there were in a different classroom and section and year, Alfred was in his 4th year of High school while Arthur was in his first year of High school.

Throughout the time they spend together just brought them more closer than they had thought it would be, sure the two offend get in an argument and Arthur offend get jealous whenever Alfred was surrounded by his fan girl and Alfred felt the same whenever Arthur was surrounded by his too, thought the two were still slight confuse about their feeling.

'It's been month I been staying with Alfred and sleeping in the same room with him yet why do I still feel embarrassment and shy whenever I slept beside him. And every tease he does get on my never yet I could never stay angry and easily forgive him? I liked his company yet it confuse me why?… In fact I'm more confuse about my feeling toward him right now?.. What is this?... I could feel butterfly in my chest when I see him happy and felt sad and hurt when I see him sad and hurt? And angry when someone try to hurt him?.. It's so weird! What wrong with me? S-Should I asked this t-to someone else?..' He thought then added.

'But to whom should I talk with this? Definitely not that stupid Frog cause If I did I will never see the end of what he'll do!... Well I could go asked Lukas or his older cousin named Tino who was in Alfred's section… His like a good person to talk this with?... O-Or should I go asked some of my brother about this?...' he asked himself.

Neither did Arthur know that Alfred was thinking and feeling the same things.

'Dammit! What is this weird feeling I get whenever I'm with Arthur?... Damn I should really talk this with someone else?.. Maybe Mathew or Kiku or maybe both of them?' he asked himself.

After school every student head back home expect for Alfred, Kiku and Mathew who went to the small park at their school and sat down on the grass, Alfred had told them to meet him here since he had something important to ask them too. "So brother what do you want us for?" Mathew asked. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck before saying. "I… Nee. Mathew, Kiku… W-What do you call when you get a weird feeling whenever you're around with someone you care or liked?" Alfred asked which confuse the two and glanced at each other before Kiku said. "Well that depend on what you feel about them whenever your with them.." Kiku said.

Alfred thought of a word on how to describe his feeling toward Arthur and said. "Well, is like this.. Whenever I'm with this person I feel, happy and well more happy than ever or usual? and then when I see him sad it made me said and want to do something to make this person happy, and when I see him hurt I wanted to take all his pain away or make him feel better.. And when his hanging out with someone else I felt.. Jealous for some reason and when someone else is trying to hit on him I felt angry and want to punch the light out to those who dare to touch or lay and hand on him?... I feel this weird butterfly in my chest whenever I see him smile… And I felt protective and possessive with this person way too much…Is fucking weird and I'm so confused at what these feelings are." He said.

To say the less both Kiku and Mathew looked surprise and couldn't say anything or explain to him what that feel is, sure they know what is was but they didn't know who to break it to Alfred without making their Prince feel shock about it. Alfred stared at the two and was waiting for an answer, both Mathew and Kiku glanced at each other before they sighed and said. "T-That Alfred is… Are you sure you won't react anything disgusted if we tell you?" Kiku asked worriedly. Alfred stared weirdly at him. "Why would I? And what make you think I would react like that for?" He asked the two.

Kiku shook his head before beginning to explain it. "T-That Alfred… That feeling that you just describe to us… Is love, Alfred… Y-You're in love with this person…" Kiku said. Alfred looked shock and gap. "I-I…I'm WHAT?.. B-But t-that can't be… I-I mean this person I'm talking about i-is a GUY!" He said still looking shock before he added. "A-Are you sure is LOVE or something else?" He asked still not believing what he just heard from Kiku.

Both Mathew and Kiku looked at each other before sighing. "Yes Alfred… The feeling you describe just now is called love… think of it?.. You're jealous when someone is with him, your felt happy when your with him and you wanted to see him happy… Is there anything else aside from this that you felt for him or anything at all?" Kiku said. Alfred thought of it before remember it. "I-I do felt like I want to hold him in my arms, hug…. Something likes those… S-So t-this is love?... I… I never have been in love before." He said. "Well that explain why you were feeling a little different toward this person Alfred… Is because you're in love with him.." Mathew said.

"O-Oh… W-What do you guy suggest that I should do about it?" Alfred asked. He was totally clueless when it comes to love so he really didn't know what to do about it. "Well.. Have you tried to tell your feeling to this person? Anything?" Mathew asked when Alfred shook his head no Mathew sighed. "W-Well, Alfred there nothing w-we really can't do expect that you at less try to make that person know your feeling toward them.. If you don't do it sooner or later? Then there might never be another change for you to do it, or it might be too late or that someone might steal him from you.." Mathew said.

Alfred thought of it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Y-Yea.. I guess I could try to do it." He said. The two smiled at him. "Well then is getting late, we should all head back to home now right?..." Mathew said. "Ah you're right…" Alfred said.

-AE-

When Arthur got home, since he went home ahead of Alfred along with Lukas who walk with him, he went straight to his two eldest brother room and knock on the door. Roth open his door and saw their little brother and smiled down at him before letting him in. Keith and the twins where there too. "Oh, hello Arthur, how's school?" Keith asked as Arthur sat on Roth's bed before saying. "Was okay… Thought I didn't come here for nothing… I came here to… Ask a few questions…" He said. Both his sibling blinked their eyes and glanced at each other before saying. "Sure… What kind of question little, tawt?" Roth asked making Keith their Wales brother to frown at him and shook his head before staring back at Arthur.

"So what do you wish to ask?" He asked. "I…I.. Erkm.." Was all Arthur said as he blushed. 'H-How should I say this?' he thought. "Arthur?" Neil asked worried. "I... W-What know… W-What do you call when you get a weird feeling whenever you're around with someone you care or liked?" He asked. His brother blink their eyes before narrowing their eyes as Wales asked. "What kind of weird feeling Arthur?" He asked.

"I.. There this person who was my friend and whenever I'm with this person I get a weird feeling… Like I don't know?... When I see h-him happy I feel happy to or glad, I liked his company even if he could be annoying at time, his very full of himself but that what I like about him, his not that smart but… And when I'm in trouble he always there to help and save me, I felt guilt that I'm always relaying on him too much… I wanted to help him win this war and wanted to get stronger but no matter how many times I concrete on my train my thought is always him… I get easily jealous when someone is around him or when his with someone else… And… Whenever he touch me I get flushers and… I have this really weird feeling in my chest whenever I'm with him, is like their a butterfly inside my chest.." Arthur said as he stared at his brother.

Both brothers looked at Arthur before looking at each other. "Ah… Arthur.. T-That feeling is…. Uh.." Roth said but couldn't word it out the word he wanted to say and glanced at Keith for help. Keith saw the look, blinked his eyes before sighing and said. "A-Arthur t-that feeling is called love.. Y-You're are in love with this person Arthur." He said. Arthur looked confuse, he know and heard the word 'love' or 'in love' but fully don't know what they truly are. "L-Love?" He asked as the four nodded. "Listen.. .A-Arthur do you ever feel like you wanted to be with him for the rest of your life or something close to that?" Wales asked as Arthur thought of it before nodding his head. "Y-Yes.. I feel something like that… S-So this feeling is love?" He asked again as both his brother nodded their head and smiled at him.

"Yes Arthur that feeling is love.." Wales said. "Love?.. Is… Sound nice…" Arthur said with a soft smile, his sibling smiled too. Before Arthur realize. "I… Y-You do realize that the person I liked is a guy right? Y-You guys are o-okay with it right?" He asked worriedly, in the human world the same sex relationship weren't allowed in their lifestyle and where looked down upon too. Both Arthur siblings blinked at each other before grinning at him. "Nah! Were cool… Were okay with you… Liking guys then girls… And believe me when I said this? Guy is way better than girls are.." Roth said as his eyebrow twitch, remembering his first, second and third date with a woman back in the human world, and his ever relationship with them didn't end well, which resulting in a break up relationship with each and every one of the girls he dated.

"I… Thanks… For accepting it…" Arthur said while smiling. "Nonsense is what brothers do.." Roth said. "S-So what should I do about it? My feeling for that guy?" Arthur asked. "Well the only way to solve it is to… Let the person you love know how you feel about him.. And if he reject your feeling he will have a word with us we promise you that!" Roth said and winked at his brother who beamed in joy and nodded his head. "A-Alright. .. I-I'll try." He said. The brother continue to discuss about Arthur's days at school and other things before Arthur deiced to head to his and Alfred's shared room. A blush grace on his face just thing about Alfred while walking the hallway to their bedroom.

-AE-

When Alfred got home around six in the evening before dinner time? He saw Arthur sitting on a the desk in their shared room, reading a book, when Arthur saw him came in the British boy blushed before turning to look away which made Alfred to blink his eyes in confuse at Arthur behavior and shrug it off before heading to his cabin to change cloths.

Arthur glance behind him and blushed even more when he saw Alfred's naked back. 'Damn!... A-Alfred's back is hot.' He thought then blinked when he realize what he just thought before blushing again and smacked his head with the books he was reading, Alfred glanced back and sweat drop when he saw Arthur smacking his head with a books. "W-What's wrong Arthur?" He asked. Arthur stopped smacking his head with his books before blushing and said. "N-Nothing… D-Don't mind me Alfred.." He said before turning around and looked elsewhere.

"Okay… Whatever… Say… You want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Alfred asked. Arthur blink his eyes and turn around to face Alfred who grin at him. He blushed and said. "W-Whatever for?" He asked. "Well tomorrow is weekend right? And I thought that maybe you wanted to… Go out on a walk? W-Who know we might go and visit those fairies again if you want too.. Oh.. And we can go watch movie just you and me… Well? What do you say?" Alfred asked. Arthur wasn't dumb, sure he didn't know anything about love or what it's feel still he asked his brothers about it but he wasn't dumb enough to realize that Alfred was asking him on a date. He blinks his eyes. "A-Are you a-asking me out?" He asked. Alfred blushed and realizes what he just did before saying.

"Date? N-No… I just want to go out with you like a buddy day out you know? Hanging out with you, you know? Get to know you more.." Alfred said. The way Alfred said it made Arthur blush even more. 'I-Is the same as asking me out on a date, idiot…' Arthur before blushing and nodded his head. "O-Okay I guess is wouldn't hurt.. To go out with you.." He said. 'Damn! We're not even together or I'm not even sure i-if he like me or so.. And we already going out?.' Arthur thought. Alfred beamed and hugged Arthur, Arthur struggle on Alfred hold and blushed and said. "P-Put me down you stupid gilt!" He said. Alfred only laughed and hugged him again.

Arthur struggle but deep down inside he didn't mind Alfred hugging him like this, in fact he liked it. Very much, which was kind of cute.

TBC.

Me: Ooooh!. :o They gonna have a date? Cool isn't it? I wonder what going to happen on the next chapter probable something good, non?. XD

And oh yea, I hope everyone don't mind if I make this two a lover or confuse their feeling a little earlier? But I think is was better to do it this way, I just hope you guys won't mind it. Well that for now, please give review and tell me what you all think of this chapter yes?

So tell me what you all think of this chapter k? :3


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 7, hope you all will like this yea?.. XD And sorry for the long wait, my family and I were celebrating the Halloween party on October 31 and on November 1 we went to the cemetery to celebrate the day of the dead and spend some time with our love one who had passed away there the whole morning still nighttime and yesterday we have another celebration since is my aunt, cousin birthday and at the same time was our dead grandmother death anniversary too, so I didn't have time to update the chapter 7, but at less I got to finish the chapter 8 just now. _ so forgive for the long wait of update… But I hope you all will like this chapter 7 and also the chapter 8, you guys should be lucky that I update two chapters right now. XD And also please give review as usual. :3 Love ya all hope you all enjoy this chapter yes? :3

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 7

The next morning, today was the day of their date, Alfred had asked Arthur to go out on a date with him, well more of a, ask him to hang out with him just the two of them. Alfred waked up early today since he was really excited; he deiced to tell Arthur his feeling toward the young wizard today or maybe later at night at their hangout. As what he had describe his feeling toward Arthur to his friend they told him that, that feeling was love, he was in love with Arthur. And he somewhat feel happy, glad and proud that is was Arthur who he had fall in love with and not one of those girls in their school who was head over heal and to be honestly sounded like a psycho who just want him to themselves.

He shrive at the thought of it. He had dated a girls before, but never kissed them, he was saving it for someone he truly considering his one and only love one and that person was Arthur who was sleeping beside him in his bed, looking peaceful, smiling in his sleep which made Alfred to smile, looking happy to see his oh-so-soon-to-be lover or boyfriend, well that is if Arthur wouldn't reject his feeling.

He frowned sadly at the thought of Arthur ever rejecting his love for him, his chest tighten in a painful tight at the feeling of being rejected. He shook his head to get the thought out of it and deiced to admire his sleeping Arthur beside him. He continue to admire Arthur still he deiced to check what the time is and glanced behind him and frowned when the clock read: 9:30 am in the morning.

'Ah, better get up!.. The carnival well be open within an hour, and is better to be there earlier so I can take Arthur to some ride that he would truly enjoy.' Alfred thought and got up slowly and carefully as to not wake up his sleeping crush. He stretched his back and arms yawned quietly before glancing behind him and smiled in relief when he saw Arthur was still asleep. 'Yup, he's a heavy sleeper alright.' Alfred thought before heading toward his personal bathroom and took a bath first.

-0-

'_Arthur…'_ A voice in Arthur dream said, is was the same voice he heard when he first got here in Alfred's world and dreamed and heard this man voice in his dream but this person never show his face to him, or tell him to who he is, Arthur frowned and turn around in his dream and saw the man, the man was wearing an elegantly dark green coat, white pants with old fashion black and while boot, black vast underneath the coat, white ribbon around his neck, the man was also holding a cane and was wearing a hat that could cover his face, a smile was the only visible to see underneath the hat again, like the last time he seen him in his sleep. Arthur blinked his eyes and said.

"W-Who are you? W-Why won't you tell me your name? You know so much about me but I don't know you." He said to the man in his dream. The man only smiled softly at him before saying. 'Arthur, dear Arthur, is alright. You don't need to know of me, not yet. When the time come, you will soon know to who I am and to what I' am to you.' the man said.

Arthur frowned, looked not so happy with this and was about to say something still the man open a door for him in his sleep. 'Come. I would like to show you something.' he said. Arthur blinked his eyes and frowned before following the man as they walk faster in sped, going to hallway to hallway of Alfred's mansion still they stopped and stood tall in what seem to be a double door. Arthur looked in awe; the door was huge, shallow and looked creepy in the dark empty hallway. "W-What i-in here?" He asked the man.

The man just stared at the door before leading his hand on the door wall and sighed. 'Something that would lead you to the truth.. But this is all I can show you at the moment.. I'm sure sooner or later. You will find this door in Alfred's mansion when the time had come… But for now this is all I can let's you see.' The man said before everything went to white, the doubt door disappears in sight of the two of them and they were back in the white room with black and white checker floor.

The man stood tall at Arthur and smiled before he disappears in front of Arthur and said his. 'Go!. Is time for you to wake up… His waiting for you… Love him like I loved him, Arthur… His good for you.. And don't let him go… Don't do the mistaken that I once did.. Go… Wake up now little one.' It said before the man completely disappears and suddenly a flash of white light hit Arthur as Arthur cover his face and eyes and called, screamed for the man to come back and explain to him. .

-0-

"DON'T GO!" Arthur screamed and trust and turn in his sleep, Alfred immediately went out the bathroom the moment he was finish taking a bath and heard his crush screaming in his sleep and went toward the young teen wrapped in towel only that cover his lower part and got on top of Arthur and began to shake the boy to wake him up. "Arthur! Hey Wake up!.. Is just a dream! Hey wake up!.." Alfred said just then Arthur's eyes suddenly flow open wide eyes and was panting heavily as he came face to face with Alfred's face and calmed down at bit.

Alfred looked down in worried at Arthur as he saw the young teen looked away from him, a tin blush grace on Arthur's check. Alfred looked confuse before sighing. "You okay now?" He asked as he added. "Do… You want to talk about it?... Your dream I mean?... You were screaming something like: 'Don't go and come back' what were you dreaming about anyway?" Alfred asked in worried.

Arthur shook his head and said. "It's was nothing…" He simply said. "Are you sure?" Alfred asked as Arthur nodded his head. "A-Ah… Really is nothing to worry about… It's was just a weird dream anyway… Nothing serious, nothing to worry about." Arthur said, not sounding convincing thought. Alfred frown and let it go for now and nodded his head. "Alright if you say so… But if it get serious enough that is trouble you don't hesitate to call on me or tell me okay?" He said as Arthur nodded. Alfred smiled.

"Good, now come on get up and take a bath or else we will be late for our…. Hangout." Alfred said. He was going to say the word 'Date' but deiced not too. Arthur stared at him and asked. "Seriously? This early in the morning?... I doubt if their any mall or shop that is open at this time yet." He said. Alfred looked confuse before bursting into a fit of laughter and said. "No silly, what make you think is still early in the morning?.. Is already 10:50 am…" Alfred said and smiled at the blushing British boy who began to cover his flusher face with the blanket, making the older teen to only laugh more at his cuteness.

"Now come on! Get up and get dressed. After that were gonna have a fast breakfast and leave, the carnival is about to open soon, is better to get their earlier so that we can have all the ride to ourselves before other people came, is would be a problem if the carnival is pretty crowned and all.. You know?" Alfred said while smiling at Arthur who sighed.

'Why do I get the feeling that this outing of ours sounded liked a date instead of just hanging out?' Arthur thought before he got off of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath. When Arthur was done taking a bath the two when down to the dinning hall to have their breakfast and after breakfast the two head to the carnival.

Unknown to the two? 7 others people where following them from behind them as the 7 stalker all followed the two in the carnival. Soon the two went on ride to ride, play a couple of games, and watch a couple of show in the carnival, enjoying their fun while their stalkers where enjoy their time taking picture of the two.

"Tell me… Why are we doing this again?" Asked one of them. "Uh… To see how things going on with them, duh!" The other said who earn a smack form the head by his older brother. "OW… cad a bhí ar an heck sin do dheartháir?" "Oh stop talking in your mother language, Davan!" Keith said while giving the other two sibling a warn look to not argue with him. Francis, Mathew looked confuse as Mathew asked. "What did Davan just said in his language?" He asked. Neil just wave his hand at Mathew and said. "Oh nothing but a buch of swearing words to Roth." Neil said as he glared at his younger twin who frowned at him.

Francis and Mathew just shook their head. "Anyway... What are we really doing here stalking Alfred and Arthur for?" Keith asked in confuse, he didn't know why Francis and Roth and the Ireland twins dragged him with them in stalking their brothers. "Well Mathew over here, overheard that Alfred asked Arthur to go out with him while he was walking down the hallway in their house last night and told me this morning and well... I'm curious as to how thing will go for them.. You know?" Francis said as he wiggle his eyebrow at the others who looked Skeptical at him.

"I still say is was a bad idea to stalker them on their date, Francis..." Mathew said. "If you know that is was a bad idea then why did you even told your boyfriend about those two going out on a date for, and why did you two even dragged us?" Roth asked as he stared weirdly at Mathew who sighed. "I dunno... I just feel the did to know if what I overheard last night could be true or not? You know?" Mathew said. "Well that prove it to you! See the two are now heading to the roller-coaster now.." Keith said.

The six all turn to where Keith was looking and sure enough they saw Alfred and Arthur went to the roller-coaster ride. They continue to follow the two still night time as they saw the two went to the fairies-wheel.

"Aw... Isn't that sweet! They went on a ride to a fairies-wheel.." Roth said in his funny accent which earn him weird look from the others. Mathew shook his head. 'Why am'I stuck with a bunch of idiot?' he thought. Roth was about to go and after Alfred and Arthur when someone grabbed him from behind as the person said. "I think this is as far as we go, Roth!" Keith said. Roth frowned and said. "But I want a proof that those two are actually together or dating.. You know?.." He said. Keith shook his head. "Is them going out here in Carnival enough of a proof to you?" He asked.

Roth frowned. "I don't know... Those two never really treat each other as a lovers or boyfriend before, so how will you know that those two are 'ACTUALLY' together?.. I mean they might be just faking it or maybe just here to you know have fun? I mean Arthur did told us his feeling for Alfred last night and wanted to know what they are." Roth said which caught Mathew and Francis attention. "What? What did Arthur told you about last night?" Mathew asked curiosity.

Keith glared at their eldest brother for blurting that one before sighing and explain to Mathew and Francis on what Arthur's said last night to them.

"Arthur came to our room last night and began to tell us about his weird feeling toward Alfred.. He was saying something like he was feeling weird when his around with Alfred, like he feel little butterfly thing in his chest whenever he seen Alfred happy or something, he told me Alfred annoy him but he didn't mind it and that he liked Alfred's company and that he get jealous whenever someone is with Alfred or when someone touch Alfred or something... From the way he describe his feeling to us about Alfred's? Is almost sounded like he was in love.. And of course we told him what that feeling was, and he looked and sounded somewhat surprise yet happy about it.." Keith said.

"Wait what! He did?.. Alfred did the same things yesterday when he talked to me and Kiku… He said the exact same feeling expect that he was confuse and didn't know that, that feeling he had for Arthur was love still Kiku and I pointed it out for him and well.. He was shock, surprise and mostly of all happy and glad." Mathew said. Everyone blinked their eyes before saying. "Wait WHAT?" Everyone said in surprise. "Wait, wait!. You're telling me that those two have a feeling for each other yet they haven't confused to each other or have they already?" Roth asked.

Mathew thought of it for a bit and tried to remember what he heard from his brother's room before he left. "N-No… I don't think they have.. yet…" He said. "Are you sure?... C-cause it looks like they are having a date right now…" Roth said. Mathew shook his head. "No. I'm sure I didn't hear the two confuse each other feeling last night." He said. Everyone were silent for a while still Franics said. "Then is all the more reason for us to continue to stalk them and fine out the true!" He said which earn him a smack from the head by his boyfriend as the other soon began to argue on whether they should continue to stalks the two or not?

Inside the fair wheels.

Alfred and Arthur sat inside in silent. Alfred was looking out the window, thinking about what to do next while Arthur was doing the same things expect that he was looking at the ground floor and was in deep in thought and his face was flushes. 'What the heck is this feeling? W-Why am'I starting to feel flusher all of a sudden while being alone with Alfred in this small space?.. I-I mean I been spending time with him the whole day and we even slept in the same bed… C-Could it be because I-I'm in love with him?..' He thought unknown to him Alfred felt the same things still Alfred decided to break the silent tension between the two of them and asked a question.

"S-So did you enjoy o-our D-outing?" He asked and corrects himself. He almost said 'Date' instead of 'Outing'. Arthur snapped out from his thought when he hears Alfred said something and said. "A-Ah yes.. I.. I have lot of fun hanging out with you today… W-We should.. Hmm.. d-do this more offend…" He said but didn't look up to face Alfred since his face was still flusher. Alfred looked at Arthur and frowned when the young teen wasn't looking at him and sighed as he went closer to Arthur and lifted the young teen chin up and saw that Arthur's faces were flusher and blinked his eyes before asking. "A-Arthur are you okay?.. Y-You're not sick are you? Y-You're not having any fever a-are you?" He asked in concern and worried before placing a hand on Arthur's forehead and felt that Arthur's temperature wasn't that hot or high, he sighed in relief.

Arthur blushed even more when he felt Alfred's hand on his forehead and tried not to… faint. "A-Alfred…" He said trying not to moan at how Alfred's hand felt good on his forehead right now. Alfred blinked at him in confuse and said. "Yes?" "C-Can you t-take your h-hand off of my f-forehead?" He asked as he blushed. Alfred blinked in confuse again before realizing what he was doing and immediately took his hand off of Arthur's forehead and chin as the two looked away from each other, face flushes. 'I-I… This is getting nowhere! I-I better just go straight to the point and tell him before is too late.' Both thought and took a deep breath before facing each other and said.

"Arthur—"

"Alfred—"The two said before blinking and blushed again. "I… No you go first." The two said in union and blinked again and said at the same time. "No you go first." They said again and blinked their eyes before groaning in irritation. "No.. You go first Arthur, I'm sure y-you have something important to say than I do." Alfred said. Arthur frowned and said. "No really, is better if you go first… I… I got nothing really important to say." He said as the two stared at each other for a few moments before beginning to argue on: 'You go first' before they both got irritated and accidentally said in union. "Look I love you okay." They said and stopped short then blinked their eyes once, twice before broken into a gasp when both realize what the others just said. "I-I'm sorry what did you say?" Arthur asked while Alfred said. "D-Did you just say what I heard you just said?" Alfred said. Arthur blushes and nodded his head.

Alfred stared at Arthur, who was blinking his eyes before blushing. "I…I… Uh… So.. You like me?..." Alfred said. Arthur blushed before shaking his head and said. "I… Just don't like you.. I love you… A-Alfred… I-I'm in love with you… I… I have been… I just didn't have the gut t-to tell you so.. I… I was afraid, t-that you would reject my feeling if I told you… I… I'm sorry." Arthur said almost sound like he was about to cry. Alfred looked guilt and went closer to Arthur and hugged him and said. "Baka… What make you think I would hate you? Didn't you just heard what I said?.. I love you…. Arthur… I love you too." He said and lifted Arthur chin up to stare at him as the two stared at each, they started at each other before Alfred led closer to Arthur still their lips touch and then… He kissed Arthur who was surprise a little before kissing Alfred back and wrapped his arms around the older teen.

They continue to kiss for a few minute before they pull away to breath for air as the two panted from their kiss and looked at each others eyes before bursting into a fit of giggles as the two intertwine their hand and kissed again. They continue to kiss and didn't noticed that their fair wheel ride had come to a stop still someone open the door and saw them kissing still they stopped when they heard someone coughed and pull away from their kiss and looked to there right only to blush in embarrassment as they pull apart from their embrace before getting off of the fair wheel a few people saw them kissing in the fair wheel and was watching them as they left, a few girls where squealing some were giggling at them, when they were out of sight for the others, they reach their hand and intertwine it as they walk hand and hand and went to continue to enjoy their time in the carnival.

Unknown to the two? Both their brothers saw them kissing inside the fair wheel and couldn't help but to gap their mouth in surprise and shock. "Holy mother of mother! T-They kissed?" Roth said which earn him weird look from the other as Franics added. "And inside the fair wheel too." He said which earn him a weird look from the other too before Keith and Mathew shook their head and was about to leave the two still Davan said.

"So does this mean that they are together and are dating now?" He asked. Everyone thought of it for a moment still Keith said. "Well they kissed right?" He asked as the other nodded their head. "Well that answers your question… And since now we have a proof that they are together? Let's all head home and leave the two lovebirds alone in their date…" He and began to drag Roth with him as the Ireland twins sighed and follow suit with their two elder brothers back home, Mathew and Francis watched the four Kirkland's sibling left before looking at each other and nodded their head and deiced to leave Arthur and Alfred alone to enjoy their date and head home as well.

-AE-

By the time Arthur and Alfred went home was around 11pm in the evening as they walked down the hallway of Alfred's mansion in silent so as to not wake up everyone that was sound asleep as the two lovebird when to their room. Alfred open the door to his room as he let Arthur to go in first, after that he went in and close the door quietly, when he turn his head to watch his now lover who was undressing his coat. Alfred watched Arthur before smiling and went toward Arthur and hugged his boyfriend from behind and rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder and asked.

"Did you have fun, babe?" Alfred said which made Arthur blush and nodded his head before saying. "Y-Yes, I have lot of fun today, thought you were being silly at time when we went their and is... Annoy me a bit, but that what you are, my annoy Alfred... And thank you for winning me this unicorn doll for me... And why did you just call me babe?" Arthur said. Alfred chuckle while lifting Arthur's left hand and kissed it from behind and said. "Since we are now dating and together? Might as well start calling you that or do you not like it?" Alfred asked worriedly that his lover wouldn't liked him to call him that.

Arthur shook his head and said. "No I don't mind... Well if you don't mind me calling you love?" He asked as Alfred chuckles and kissed Arthur's hand again and said. "Nah. It's cool, it's means that you already acknowledge me as your boyfriend if you call me that." He said and kissed Arthur's check who blushed and smiled at the same time. The two continue to stay like that still Arthur yawned tiredly.

Alfred chuckle. "Well let's head to bed then... We can still have some along time tomorrow morning, all to ourselves. If you want we can go out to the mall if you want too, I won't mind." Alfred said. Arthur smiled. "Thanks... And sure why not? When we go to the mall tomorrow... Can we drop by at the bookstore? I would like to check if their any new books to read too." He said as Alfred nodded his head. "Sure.. Well come on... Time to go to sleep babe." He said. Arthur chuckle a bit as the two changed into their pajama and went straight to bed, hugging and cuddling as the two give each other a good night kiss before going to sleep as a smile grace on their lips while their hand intertwine as they sleep.

-0-

The next day the two wake up and took a bath before heading to the dinning hall and saw their sibling, looking and grinning at them as Roth said. "So... How was the date yesterday you two?" He asked which earn a smack to his head by Keith as he let out a small hiss in pain and glanced and glared at his second younger brother. Alfred and Arthur looked surprise and shock that they knew and found out about their yesterday date. "W-What are you talking about?" Alfred asked. Roth frowned before saying. "Aww come on Alfie!.. Don't lie... We follow you and Arthur yesterday at the carnival and saw the two of you having a fairies-wheel kiss... Is was so shocking to know ya two are... Dating now... So... How was it?" He asked and grinned wide at the two lovebird who looked tensed.

"I... Uh... Well... Is was fun... And all..." Alfred said lost for word one what he should say and glanced at his twins who give him a disappointed look that confuse him. "Mathew?" He asked. Mathew sighed. "If you two were already together with Arthur from the start then why did you have to ask question to me and Kiku yesterday about your feeling when you two are already together?" He asked which caught Arthur attention.

"W-What do you mean by that Mathew?" Arthur asked and glanced at his now boyfriend who was blushing. Mathew blink his eyes before realizing it and gasped. "I... You... Wait! I'm confuse... A-Are you two been together before you two went out on a date at the Carnival?" He asked, the two lovebird blink their eyes before shook their head as Alfred sighed. "Look Mathew... Arthur and I were not together yet...Still yesterday when I confuse my feeling to him yesterday night at the fairies-wheel and told him that I was in love with him as he did the same and told me that he was in love with me... Okay?" He said which everyone blink their eyes and said in union. "OOOOHH!" They said.

"Well then nether way, congratulation.. You two..." Roth said and give his younger brother a grin who blushed in embarrassment. Even Alfred too blushed before grabbing his boyfriend hand and took him to his seat before everyone began to eat their breakfast. The door suddenly flow open as Alfred and Mathew's father went in. When James got inside the dinning room? He noticed two things. Mathew, Francis and Arthur's brother where looking smuggling while Alfred and Arthur where looking embarrassment while eating their breakfast. He didn't fail to noticed that Alfred and Arthur's were holding hand while eating their meal, a smile tugged on his face as he went to his seat and put an arms at the table and looking at his eldest son with a grin grace on his face as Alfred looked at his father in confuse.

"Why is Alfred and Arthur holding hand while having their breakfast?" He asked which made the two teenager lover to blush and pull their hand away from each other before looking else where. James chuckle, James wasn't dumb not to realize what was going on, his eldest son and Arthur seem to be in love and were now together, he wasn't mad, in fact he was glad. "So I take that my eldest son had a boyfriend now? That nice... Is look like will have a future queen soon." He said Alfred paled at what his father was suggesting and glared at his father who was just grinning innocently at him,Arthur looked confuse and tugged Alfred's sleeve and asked.

"Alfred what is your father talking about?" He asked. Alfred blink his eyes before blushing. "Ah... Eh... Don't listen to whatever my father is saying okay? He was just messing around so... No need to believe it." He said in nervous before continue to eat his meal in silent, ignoring his lover who were giving him a cute, confuse and innocent look.

Everyone too just ignore everything and continue to eat their meal in silent.

TBC..

Me: XD I love their date and how Francis and Arthur's sibling where all stalking them! Well is not that I never did that once with my gay friend when they went out on a date at the school campus once and saw them kissing. XD is was cute but. Meh! XDD I ruin their date from squealing to much while hiding in a bushes... XP they didn't look happy thought but I was and I was even giving them my innocent grin before running off as they chase me the whole day, it was valentine day at that time too that they did it... XD Well then hope you all like this chapter? Please give review like usual. :P

Oh and one more thing?

cad a bhí ar an heck sin do dheartháir? means 'what the heck was that for brother?' in Irish, I dunno if that the real translator since I just used a Google to translate it for me. So... If it not then let's me know... Oh and Irish isn't my language neither. XP


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay everyone, here chapter 8, hope you all will like it? Kay? And tell me all what you think of this chapter and enjoy it… And hope you all are glad that I update two chapter in one day.. XD Oh, and one more thing? I like to ask anyone, do any of you want Arthur's to get pregnant during the chapter or should I do it at the epilogue? :/

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 8

2month later.

Dark and cloudy was what a young boy saw the moment he left the mansion of the Kirkland's family, his family, his 5 older brother where still missing for almost 6 month now, even everyone in the mansion where surprise that the other brother that been locked up in that tower had also disappear along with the other four, it's was funny enough that they didn't take the youngest one with them, Peter Kirkland, their youngest sibling where left behind in the Kirkland's mansion all along with no one to play with, his, their father had been furious when he found out that his treasure had been missing, he was confuse as to why their father label Arthur, as his important treasure among them, their father had gone out of town and won't be back for another month, he was bored at that time a while ago still he went to their father's bed room chamber and saw it, there lay on their father's desk lay an old book that been kept their for over 100 years now.

In fact Peter Kirkland was surprise to hear that Wizard still exist, sure he know that Dragon co-exist here in their world since he saw once offend when he went out for a walk in the backyard and could once sometime see some that flow up in the sky, he adore watching those dragon fly up in the sky so freely and wild, he wanted to join them in being free, yet he couldn't for he didn't have such a wing to fly off to the sky. Enough about there. There in their father's bed room chamber in the desk lay the 100 years old books that their father had been kept. 'Or was it been passed down to each generation?' Peter thought.

Ever curious one he is and went toward it to touch and open the book but was stopped when a bright light flash through it and an invisible wind blow a bit, preventing him from going near it or from trying to touch the book. He frowned and glanced at the book and studies it, he tried again and reaches his hand to open the book, but the same flash of light and gust of wind preventing him from doing so, his frown deepened as he thought of a way to turn off the seal somehow. 'Can a secret password open this one like one of those in the anime? Like a magic books that can't be open without saying it secret password!' he thought and tired it.

"OPEN Sesame!" He said, but the books didn't bug and stay still, he blinks his eyes in confuse before frowning when he realize it didn't work and tried something else and said. "Abrakadabra! OPEN!" He said. The books still didn't bug. He frowned more and tried a different method and said. "I 'am your master I demand you to OPEN!" He said but the books didn't bug. He glared at the object before trying something else and said. "I can see clearly now the rain is gone~!" He sung, the books didn't show any reaction to it as he frowned. 'Hmm… Maybe I should try by using name's it might work?' he thought before taking a deep breath and said. "Charlie Kirkland?" He said their father's name but the books didn't bug.

'So it not father's name huh?' He thought and tried something else. "Roth Kirkland?" He tried, it didn't work thought, he continues to do this a few minute, using a few of his family's name that he knows of but none of them worked. He frowned and tried something else. "I'm with stupid?" He said and tried to see if it work, but it's didn't he glared in annoy at the object. "I hate you!" He said it out loud but the things still didn't open. His eyebrow twitch in annoyance and pissed off before he give up. "Oh I give up!... What kind of stupid person who would make this kind of books that won't open without saying the right password for?... I bet this was from one of those stupid Dragon's creature from a centuries ago that our great, great, great grandfather kill it and kept this books as our family's treasure or something.. And I beat those Dragons where stupid enough to even bother making this!" He said as he sighed.

'CK!' A voice in his head said as it added. 'Tried CK's it might work?' the voice said in his head as he blinked his eyes in confuse before shrugging his shoulder and give it a try. "C-CK?" he said, and to his surprise the books spell was broken as the flash of light and gust of winds disappear. He blinks his eyes. "Wow! That was weird… I tried many words for it to open and yet the only password for this was just one single words?.. Hah! This is so weird… And… What a CK anyway?... Is that even a words or what?" he asked to no one as he sighed when he realize that he was talking to no one but himself and picked up the books and open it and began to read it, at first the page where blank, still a little yellow light lit the books as letters and word began to form on its own.

Here what was written on the books?

_-It been years that I have come to terms in living among Mr. White and Mr. Jones. And comes and found out that this two weren't human being, but a monster that should be getting ride off. Yet I was graceful enough for them who had taken me and my sister in their care… And I also realize that Mr. White was this creature King.-_

Peter blinked his eyes. "I-Is this a diary?" He asked no one and flipped the pages still he saw something that interest him, is a data back then on 10 years ago and what shocked Peter was, this data story was about his older brother Arthur's birth which was confusing him, how can this books know about that time and day when he was sure that no one had ever touch this books or dared to wrote anything in it, but nothing else he read it.

-_I have comes to know that my wife, Alice had given a birth to a Wizard's child and not my own… And to top it off, that this child was a child of a pure-blood wizard… A very vulnerable to his race, I had wanted to get rid of this fitly child that is not mind, but my good-for-nothing-wife begged me not too, so I let's her slip it, thought I good use this child in the near future… Well is not like the rest of my eldest children aren't my children, there were all the children of those disgusting creature just like their disgusting mother who give birth to them.. Yes, indeed that Roth, Keith, Neil and Davan aren't my children by blood, their where the children of their father's wizards and Dragons that I despite the most, yet I let's their children live, I could use those children of them in the near future to kill their own kind without them knowing themselves that they are one of them… A fitly creature that should be getting ride off._

_And should I also added that I lied to them about their mother's died? Well the true is… That I had killed their entire mother so that I can get a hold of them and control them like a puppet.- _

Peter where confuse. 'This person who wrote this almost s-sounded like it's f-father w-who wrote this?.. B-But that impossible.. T-This books h-had been here f-for almost a 100 years now, t-this I'm sure off so there no way that f-father c-could be the one w-who wrote this?.' He thought then his eyes widen when he said, below on the note was a signature and the name of the owner. Peter dropped the books, their below the signature was the name of the owner, was indeed belong to their father.

"T-This c-can't b-be Father's d-diary! Is just i-impossible!" He said staring in horror at the books. He wanted to deny the whole thing he saw, but the image and the letter on the diary where stuck in his mind like a repeated movie in his head, his knee shook as he broke down and sat there on the floor as he brought his knee closer to him and bury his face in it and cried out of confuse, afraid and most of all frighten. He didn't know what to do anymore, no one to turn to and ask for help or anything. His brother's where gone now.

When he finally clam down and looked up and glancing around, that when he found and spotted another old, books around the books case and went toward it, they were all locked in a sealed spell which made him frowned. 'A-Are this all father's belonging and d-diary?' he asked himself and looked at the books and saw below was a letter, he looked closely and blink his eyes. 'Elise Grayson's journal' was wrote on it, he frowned and put the books aside on the table and went to get the others, they were all locked up in a sealed spell and each had a label name of the owners, and each of them where belong to a girl or woman's diary. 'Wonder who's this woman name is? And why are they in father's place and book case for?' he asked himself and pull out the last one and almost dropped this book when he saw below, that this other books belong to his and Arthur's biological mother's diary books.

"M-Mother's d-diary?... So father did keep it!" He said. He grabbed all of the sealed books along with the one that belong to his father's and went out of the room and went to his personal room and put all of the books on his backpack and thought.

'I-I should g-get out of here… I-I don't think I-I would be safe here any longer i-if I stayed here in father's mansion… My brother m-must have already realize t-that f-father is a dangerous man and left.. B-But why didn't they take me with them? D-Do they think t-that I'm useless or… T-That they think that I wasn't a treat to father is that why they didn't take me to them? Neither way, I'm going… I need to find a place to hide.. I-It would be nice to run in one of my sibling but that would be impossible but… I could try… Nothing to lose right?... A-After all I'm 11 years old now, I'm not a baby anymore. I know I can do this!' Peter thought and packed a few cloths, food and the books with him and left the mansion without anyone noticing him gone and run off to the forest where his brother's went too and gone missing there.

-AE-

It's been 2 month that Alfred and Arthur had been dating and Alfred's father had found out about them being lovers, James wasn't angry or disappointed, in fact he was glad, he was happy for his son to find someone to love to and vice verse. Alfred was out for a mission that his father had given him along with Roth and Keith, the two Ireland's twins where left back home at that Dragonwiztalia while the three of them along with a few solider where out here in the human world to see if there any change in the human tactics, aka their enemy base, Alfred had order his man to check the city if anything suspicious their and report it to him quickly if they found any, while they stay here in the bushes, keeping an eye at the Kirkland's mansion if anything new that happen in their enemy main base or something suspicious going on.

Alfred wanted to go back home and greet and be with his wizard boyfriend than doing this mission, but as the Dragonwiztalia's prince he had no choice, this was one of the Prince Job and he can't just skip it or give it to someone else when it was his job to do. Keith stood on some of the tall tree that they are hiding with, Roth was sitting on the ground with a cancer stick in his mouth, and he looked pissed. Alfred sighed.

"Man! This is boring!... Their nothing new seem to be going on in the Kirkland's mansion expect that the things we heard that your father was out of town for another month!... And is seem like nothing new happen in the mansion as well-… Oh wait! W-Who—Eh?... What the heck? Why is there a young boy running away from the mansion?" He asked as he peaked from the tree and saw the blond boy run toward the forest to where they were hiding. "H-Hey guys… T-There a kid running toward us.." He said. Both Keith and Roth looked confuse and glanced at to where he was peaking and sure enough they saw a boy, a blond boy that looked familiar to them before they gasped in shock and said. "T-That Peter.." They said.

"Who?" Alfred asked. "H-He's our baby brother, the youngest one out us." Keith said. Alfred looked surprise. "Wait! Seriously?" He asked. The two Kirkland's brothers stared at Alfred weirdly as Keith said. "What? D-Don't tell me Arthur hadn't told you about it?" He asked. Alfred thought of it for a moment before shaking his head no. The two brothers sighed. "I guess he forgot to remind you of it… Don't get mad at him… I know you can't stay mad at him for far too long since his your boyfriend…" Keith said, matter of fact before going back to glance at Peter and failed to noticed that Alfred was blushing the whole time when he talked about his 'lover' to him, Keith noticed something, Peter was slight panic and in trouble for some reason. When Peter was close to where they were and stopped and took a moment to take a breath.

"Whew! That was far!... This is the first time I'm doing this!... I'm not gonna stay for far too long at that mansion while father is out there on rampages just because my sibling had gone missing for almost a month now…" He said to no one and adjust his backpack before deicing to continue to runaway still he heard a phone rang from somewhere in the tall tree and froze on his spot as he heard a person cursed under their breath. "W-Whose there? S-Show yourself!" Peter said as he tried to put a brave front, but deep down inside he was frighten, he never went this far away from the mansion, sure he offend goes out of the house, but never this far and not alone without anyone protecting him from danger.

He heard a groan somewhere near the huge tree as the ringing of a cellphone suddenly went off as the person came out, Peter saw a tall, blond man in front of him who had a blue eyes, he was tall around 5'10 of height maybe?

Peter continues to stare at the unknown stranger before glaring at the man in front of him, who he noticed and seem to be harmless and not a dangerous person. Alfred stood tall at the boy, Alfred was a little shock and surprise, Arthur's baby brother sure do look alike like him, they both had the same hair style and those tick eyebrow expect that this boy had blue eyes while Arthur's had emerald eyes, the eyes that Alfred adore so much, the eyes that captive Alfred so much that he wanted to get swallow by those lovely green eyes.

Just thinking about his boyfriend made him want to finish this mission quickly and got home and embrace the British boy who was back home at Dragonwiztalia. He shrugged and pushes his feeling of longing to see Arthur's side and glanced back down at the boy and sniffed the boy scent, to his surprise, Arthur's little brother smell like their kind. 'Oh?.. So the boy is just like us… A pure blood.. But h-how?... as much as I heard from Roth and Keith's that this boy was their father's biological son..' He thought.

Peter got annoy with the man in front of him who continue to stare at him in amused as he snapped. "What?" He asked as he added. "W-What are you looking at?.." He asked in annoyance and glared at Alfred that looked so much like the glare that Arthur's would give him whenever his lover was pissed or angry at him, it made him chuckle inside. Alfred was about to say something when someone stopped him as he groaned and frowned in disappointment for ruining his fun and turn around to glance at the person who called him.

"Prince Alfred, it would be better if we get on with our mission? I'm sure by now that you wanted to head home and be with your little wizzy boy." A voice all to sound familiar to Peter said as the person came out of his hiding spot and show himself to Peter who widened his eyes when he saw who is was and beamed in joy and said. "Brother Roth!..." He said and went toward Roth and hugged the older teen legs and said. "I missed you!.. Where'd have you been? Everyone where worried even your girlfriends who came to my school all asked to where you been gone too… And…. Father is furious that you guys went missing too.." He said.

Roth blinks his eyes, looking not surprise by the news. "H… He did?" He asked as Peter nodded his head and said. "Father was even saying something like if he ever see you or find you guys he was going to chop your head off expect for Arthur…" Peter said as he frowned. "Why is that? Is father just kidding around when he said those?" He asked too innocently. Both Roth and Alfred looked not so happy with the news. 'Damn! I know it! Father doesn't care about us!...' Roth said as he sighed and bend down to level Peter and said. "List Peter… I and the rest of our brothers won't be ever coming back home… W…We have enough of father scheme and wanted to be free… Look… You can come with us if you want… but the moment you do come with us there will be no coming back here in Father's mansion, understand?" He said.

Peter thought of it for a moment before nodding his head and said. "Sure… I won't mind… In fact I don't want to stay in the empty mansion while father is always away… and beside.. Whenever father gets home he always looked grumpier then he used too… and is not like the rest or the other maid went away too or that's they runaway too… So… Really is fine… Is not like there anyone at home any more expect for… Myself and a few guards that are left to guard the house.." He said. Now that caught Roth, Keith and Alfred attention and said in union. "WHAT?" The three said. Peter blinked his eyes when he heard another familiar voice coming from behind the tree.

"I can't believe what I just heard?... A-Are you seriously telling me that… that the mansion is c-completely empty expect for just yourself all alone in that mansion?" Alfred asked sounded not so conniving. Peter nodded his head. "Yup, pretty much… Well is wasn't that empty still everyone in the mansion found out that my sibling went missing, at first they didn't bother still a few month later that they found out that the rest of my sibling won't be coming back ever and… they all just suddenly left the mansion without a word…. I dunno, everyone in the mansion only sever and listen to you guys and they never really liked our father so… Well expect for those guards that father's hire to guard the house." Peter said.

Alfred sniffed the air and sure enough he could scent that those guard at the mansion where just normal human being and that their only seem to be 5 or 10 people that are inside the mansion that are left. Roth sighed. "Well… If it only that… Is look like we don't have any problem here and nothing seem to happy.. And our enemy didn't make any suspicious move… So let's all head back home.." Alfred said as the two nodded as Roth picked Peter up while saying. "Keith you can come out now and show yourself to Peter… After that we can all head back home." He said. Keith came out of his hiding spot and show himself to Peter who looked happy to see his other brother where okay.

After a few explain to Peter that his sibling and their dear friend whose name was Alfred where not a human being but a dragon and Wizard, to say the less? Peter where shock to hear this but didn't freak out, in fact he was happy and glad as they took off and went back to Dragonwiztalia's place as Peter ride the back of his brother's Dragon from back as they went off.

-AE-

Arthur was sitting in the mansion liberty, studying his lesson, for tomorrow since they will being having their final exam tomorrow and he was also doing some of his homework that his teacher assign him too. He sighed.

'Ugh! I can't concrete on studying while my mind keeps worrying about Alfred and his mission, I got to stop worrying, wondering if he'll be okay or if the mission went well or something, when I know that he'll be fine!.' he thought and smacked his head lightly on the table. It was a good thing that he was along in the liberty, he didn't want anyone to see him doing this silly.

He sighed and began to write something in his notebook still he heard it. It's wasn't loud enough just a soft whisper, but he heard it coming from somewhere in this room, calling him.

'_**Arthur!.. Come**__..' _It said which made Arthur to blink his eyes and looked up, but seen no one around, he glanced around him but found there was no one there with him. 'Weird… I'm sure I heard someone calling me?.. Or was that just my imagination?' he asked himself before shook head. 'This place is getting old that I'm starting to think is hunted that I stared to hear things?..' he shiver at the thought and deiced to ignore it, but the voice didn't stop and called to him again, this time is was more louder.

'_**Arthur please comes!'**_ It called; it almost sounded like his voice, just slight older and slight deep, this time Arthur jerked his head up in alert and look around then gasped. There on his left side was a man, standing or should I say floating, he didn't have a lower part of the body since it was invisible, he was also wearing a hat that cover his face, the man wear the same cloth that he seen in his dream a few month ago, the man hand reach out for Arthur and said. _**'Come Arthur… Come, with me, I like to show you something… You want to know the true right?'**_ it said. Arthur eyes widened. "H-How?.. W-Who are you? Want do you want from me?…" Arthur said and got up, the man in his dream still hadn't told what his name to him. The ghost just smiled at him and said_. _

'_**If you follow me you will know.' **_It said. Arthur took a deep breath before nodding and follows the ghost as the two walked somewhere deeper in the liberty. Soon the ghost lead him into an empty dead end just to the left side of the liberty, he frowned at the ghost beside him who just smiled at him and pointed his finger at the right side of the wall where was a certain hanging, Arthur frowned even more in confuse at what this ghost was trying to show him as he sighed and move the certain a bit and blink his eyes in surprise, there he saw a small shape size of a small door, matching the color of the wall with a key hole in it, he turn back to the ghost who smiled at him.

"How can I get in there if the door is locked?" he asked the ghost, the ghost just smiled at him then pointed his finger up at the book chef to right side as Arthur looked up to where the ghost was pointing and saw something sparkling gold up there, he looked around and saw a ladder and grabbed it and went up the chef and saw an old gold key that matched the small hole in the small door. "Oh!" He said in realization and turn back to glance at the ghost but the ghost already disappear as Arthur frowned and said a small: 'Thank you' before going back down the ladder and went to the small door in the certain and open it as he blink his eyes. "To dark!." He said then pulls out a small flash light that he had with him and turns in on as he went inside the small door.

-AE-

When Alfred came back from his mission along with Arthur's two brother and Peter, they had deiced to take him with them. Alfred couldn't help but to glance at Arthur's little brother, Peter really does look a lot like Arthur expect for the different color of their eyes. Keith told Alfred that they will take care of Peter and keep him out of trouble as he agree to it and went to look for his young lover who was at the moment in the liberty to where Arthur usual love to hang out with. The two guards saw him and bowed at him before opening the door for him as he nodded his head and went inside the liberty.

He walked through the aisle by aisle of the liberty still he reaches the end part of the liberty to where a huge widow was to were Arthur's usual goes too and read his book there, he blink his eyes once, twice before frowning. 'His not here?' he asked himself and looked around the table and saw his lover's stuff was still there un-touched, he sighed in relief is meant that his lover was just somewhere inside the liberty, so he deiced to use his sense of hearing and sense of smelling and sensing of locating to search where his lover was at the moment, but as time pass he couldn't hear any books being taken out of their case or pages of books being flipped even he couldn't smell or scent his lovers anywhere.

He got worried and went outside and asked the two guards. "Have any of you seen Arthur went out of this room?" He asked the two guards who glanced at him before glancing at each other and said. "N-No your highness.. H-He hasn't left this room for an hour now sir, why? I-Is there something wrong sir?" One of them asked. "His not inside… Are you sure you two didn't saw him left this room a while ago?" He asked again as the two guard shook their head no. Alfed tch-ed. "Alright… You call a few guards and tell them to look for Arthur around the castle, outside and inside the castle, and you, go call Arthur's sibling and my brother and tell them to come here quickly." He order as the two guards nodded their head and went to do their task, a few minute later, Arthur's sibling and his brother came looking worried at him.

"B-Brother what going on?" Mathew asked. "A-Arthur's missing, his not in the liberty when I came to see him how's his doing and found the room completely empty." He as he added. "His not even in his usual spot where he usually goes and read his book inside too." Alfred said.

"A-Are you sure? Did you check the whole place?" Mathew asked. "I haven't checked yet, this room is quite huge for me along to look for him, I did use my ability to sense him but his presence wasn't in any places of the liberty. Is like he suddenly vanishes just like that." Alfred said. Roth tch-ed. "Okay, Keith, and I will look for Arthur's upstairs of the liberty while Neil and Davan look at the right side of the liberty while you prince Alfred and Prince Mathew take the left side of the liberty, Arthur can't be that far to disappear, if you found him or any clue just call or text us okay?" He said as everyone nodded their head.

Alfred turn to the guard and said. "And you go call and tell my father about what happen here, Arthur is too precious to lose, understand?" Alfred said as the guard nodded his head and went to inform their king.

Soon both brothers went to look for Arthur. After a minute of looking Alfred and Mathew finally come to a dead end, Alfred sighed in disappointment. "It's a dead end?.. Now where the heck my lover did goes too and disappear?" he asked as his mess with his hair in frustration. Mathew sighed and rolled his eyes at his older twin before he notice it, beside Alfred below the certain stood an open small door with a key aches to the keyhole, he blinks his eyes once, twice before nudging his brother elbow to get the older twin attention as Alfred glanced at him with a frown.

"What is it, Mattie?" He asked, Mathew ignore the silly nicknamed that Alfred used to call him and said while pointing the flashlight at the small open door. "Look, Alfred there's a small door beneath the curtain." He said as Alfred glanced down at to where Mathew's was starting and blinks his eyes before gasping dramatically a bit.

"H-How did that…? How come no one know about this small secret passage door?" He asked confusedly and slightly surprise to discover it. Mathew shrugged his shoulder and said. "Dunno, but do you think that Arthur somehow found this?.. See? The key is aches to the keyhole." He said, indeed the key was aches to keyhole. "Who know?.. Hand me the other flashlight and go call the other and tell them we found something while I go and find Arthur to this… Whatever this thing will take me okay? And warn father about this one… I doubted if he know about this one neither?" Alfred said.

Before Mathew could prostate? Alfred already went inside the deep, dark small hallway of the passage. Mathew sighed and shook his head in disbelieve at his older twins, he know Aflred cared about his young lover and worried about Arthur sometimes, but never this much. "Just be careful, Alfred." He called and received a: "Yeah, yeah!' from his older twins before he can no longer spotted Alfred in the darkness. He sighed and went to call the others to inform them.

TBC.

Me: Yea! Finally finish this just now! XD Well then hope this chapter doesn't bored you guys? :/ well then please read and review. :D and tell me what you all think of this chapter yea? :3 Still the next chapter everyone. :D


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello, I'm back and sorry for the long wait everyone. ^^ I'm busy during weekend sometime, but ha! I hope you all will like this chapter yes?

Oh and one more things? I making a poll and I want you guys to vote or choice between the two of the poll, since I got a tie on this vote on the previous chapter so I deiced to make a poll for this issues... just go look it up on my profiles, is about the things I asked about whether you guys wanted Arthur's to get pregnant during the chapter or in the epilogue?

Just choice between the two and I'm expecting to have the vote be filed by… Let's say Friday? Since I'll be needing the result of it.. Since.. Well.. I'm only planning to finish this story up to 20's so… I really need that result as fast as it get but.. I hope you all understand? ^^ Well then on with the story shall we?

PS: I expect everyone to vote or it... I need to know which one of the two question won the prize since, freakish I... I'm a bit confuse now on which one should I make on the next chapter, the other one said they wanted to make Arthur's pregnant during the chapter while the other one said they wanted Arthur's to get pregnant in the epilogue so, yea I'm making that poll and see which is going to win...

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^ Well expect for Cyus, James, Carlos, and Maria since, Roth, Keith, Neil and Davan since they are my OOC's Character… I totally forgot to put that up here. So sorry, if I did. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 9

Darkness, everything the surrounded Alfred was darkness, darkness had been Alfred fear, he hates the darkness so much, but for Arthur sake he'll endure it, if this dark hole of a passage could lead him to where Arthur is? Then he'll shall endure it and put his Cowardly side, aside for the meantime and went deeper, soon he saw a spark of light from the edge of the hole.

'An exist?' he thought and crawl toward it still he reach and came out of it. He looked around his surrounding and found himself in what seem to be an endless room filed of old books, a desk on the center and one small window high up the rooftop but no door for the exits.

'Weird, this one hell of a weird room! Who on earth would built a place like this filed with only old books from centuries ago and with no exist door to go out with and only had a small window for air to breath with!' he asked himself before he spotted someone inside the empty dark, creepy room, there in front of him 10 meter away stood Arthur, his back was facing him and he was looking at something in front of him, a flashlight was in his other hand

Alfred cooked an eyebrow before calling his lover name. "A-Arthur!" He called. Arthur glanced behind him and saw his lover who was frowned at him, while coming out of the passage hole. "There you are Arthur.. I had been looking all over for you in the liberty… I even called the guard to go on search for you since I thought you went missing… Everyone where worried…" Alfred said as he got closer to Arthur as he stood beside the young British.

"I was worried that something might had happen to you.." Alfred said and looked at Arthur with a worried expression grace on his face. Arthur looked guilt and said. "S-Sorry… I… Didn't mean to make you worried.." He said. Alfred smiled at Arthur and kissed his lover forehead before ruffling Arthur's head and said. "Nah, is okay, as long as you're okay I'm okay with it… Thought I'm still curious as to how you found this place…" He said. Arthur blushed.

"I…. Dunno… T-There this man a-a while ago told me to come and follow him so.. I did and follow him and he showed me t-this small door that was hidden by the curtain in the liberty and he also shows me to where the key where kept… And well… I decided to see where the passages lead me too…" Arthur said.

Alfred stared at his young lover weirdly and said. "A-Are you t-telling me… T-That there was s-someone other than you inside the l-liberty a while ago?" He asked a little be scary and afraid to know the answer. Arthur nodded his head and said. "A-Ah… The man was wearing an old cloth from the 50's centuries or something he was wearing a dark green cloak, with a light green military suit and he was also wearing a hat that cover his face, he was also holding some old expensive cane, so I couldn't see his face… But judging from his height? I think he was around 20's years old… I dunno, he just told me to follow him and he lead me to this small passage door in the liberty and showed me where the key was… When I picked up the key and turn to glance at him he was gone…" Arthur said.

Alfred's skin hair bolt in fright, he also looked pale. 'D-Did my arty j-just describe t-that a-a ghost s-show h-himself to him and l-lead him to t-this place?' He thought, he wanted to scream in fright on what his lover just said but deiced not too, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend so he put up a front face, looking braving but deep down inside he was scared, scared to death, not that the place that surrounded them didn't help him at all, in fact is only made it worst for him.

But unfortunately for him? Arthur, his lover seems to not be afraid of what kind of place and situation they are in right not. Alfred wasn't even sure if his lover knows that they were in a creepy place where they might be a ghost that lived in this empty old abundant secret room was. Arthur went to look up what in front of him as Alfred turn to glance to what Arthur was looking and found him in surprise.

There in front of them stood a tall and huge, wide mirror that had an ancient symbol writing around the mirror. "Wow… That a huge mirror we have here." Alfred said as he saw himself in the mirror along with Arthur who was beside him, looking at the mirror as well. Alfred feels a creepy feeling around the room and himself, not that the mirror giving him a creepy feeling, in fact he was starting to fee paranoid.

Soon they heard something moving around the books case, Alfred teeth gritted in fright as he tried not to scream in fear; his hand was shaking badly in fright. 'Don't scream in fear, don't scream in fear!' he told himself in his head while glance at his lover and was shock to find that Arthur wasn't effective or scare at all, in fact his lover went toward one of the case and pull a books aside as he peaked in.

Arthur blinks his eyes once, twice before frowned, there inside the books case stood a baby mouse looking fright that it got caught of his sight before jumping out of the books case as Arthur noticed it mouse movement and move aside. Alfred widens his eyes when he sees something jumped on the books case and guess what? He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed, dropping the flashlight he was holding and backed away, the mouse who landed safely on the ground looked confuse at Alfred's behavior before running off to somewhere. Arthur on the other hand flashed his flashlight at Alfred' and give his older boyfriend and raised brow in amusement before shook his head in disbelieve at his boyfriend before saying. "Really Alfred… I can't believe you… You're afraid of a baby mouse? Really.. Shouldn't you be strong or brave enough? You're a dragon for pity sake.." Arthur said before going to look around the room.

Alfred frowned before glaring at his boyfriend's back and said. "Well how would I know if it was a mouse?.. Y-You can't expect me t-to… Not react like that now would you?" He asked. Arthur snorted. "Well maybe…?" He said Alfred stared in disbelieve at Arthur. "I can't believe you! A-Are you not even afraid i-if their something dangerous that might attack you?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head. "No… W-Well maybe… I don't know…" He said. Alfred shook his head and tch-ed at his boyfriend leak of respond.

"And beside… I didn't know that you were afraid of something love.." Arthur said in amused that he found something interesting about his boyfriend. Alfred frowned. "N-No I'm not afraid of anything.." He said. Arthur roll his eyes, it's was so obvious to Arthur that his boyfriend was afraid of something. "Whatever love.. Now can you help me find something?... I'm sure that person led me here for some reason…He can't just lead me here without any clue? I bet there something here that we need to know about it." Arthur said and began to pull some of the books and read it.

Just then they heard something coming from the passage hole as Alfred tensed. Arthur looked at the passage hole before they heard a voice calling them. "Alfred?.. Arthur?... You g-guys okay? I heard some screaming a while ago at the liberty while waiting for you guys to come out… But…" It's was Mathew's voice as soon they saw a flashlight lit inside the passage hole as Mathew's came out and dusted his pants while sighing and looked up.

Mathew blinks his eyes before saying. "Oh, s-so you found Arthur… And…. Uh… What is this place?" He asked as he looked around their surroundings, there were in a place filed with old books from centuries ago. "Wow! This is… Something… Never seen a place like this that doesn't have any exits door and only had a small window up in the rooftop." Mathew said quite amused. Soon they saw the other too came out of the passage hole, as Alfred saw Arthur's brothers along with his father and Yao who looked surprise to see this place.

"Uh… Dad I know this sound weird but… D-Do you know what this place is?" Alfred asked to Alfred surprise his father shook his head no. "No… I never seen this place before or know of it… Beside how s-should I know? This was the first castle that built by our first king from centuries ago.." James said, he was referring to Cyus, who built this place without letting him know some of it secret room expect for that room where Cyus's frame where kept locked to everyone from finding out whose their previous king was before him.

"O-Oh.." Was all that Alfred could say? "T-This really is something.. Never know that our first king would build this place." Yao said. Roth when to one of the books case and picked one books and cooked and eyebrow. "WOW!.. These books are all about magic…" He said as Yao and James looked interest and surprise as Yao went toward Roth and peaked behind him only to gasp in shock when he know what those that were written on the books. "T-That… This book is a-all about f-forbidden spell!" Yao said.

Now James looked in alert and went toward him and was also surprise. "W-Wah!... H-How did he…" James said. He was quite surprise. 'I-If this all belong to C-Cyus.. T-Then that means… OH my gosh!... C-Couldn't M-Maria know of this as well? W-Was this the reason on how Carlos know about who t-to kill o-our kind?' He thought. Indeed, what written on the books that Roth's was reading were about 'how to kill a Dragon and Wizards' this was one of the forbidden books, that Cyus had kept from everyone from knowing of it.

Mathew on the other hand went to the huge mirror in front of them and saw those weird looking symbol above the mirror and said. "Uh… D-Dad… W-What are these that written above the mirror?" He asked as everyone turns around, and sure enough they saw a huge mirror in front of them. What written above the mirror where old language that been used a centuries ago. James looked up and read in his mind. 'L-Let's thy one seen on what thy wishes to see.' he read it in his head.

"I-Isn't this… So h-he did keep this…" Yao said. Mathew turn face Yao and asked. "What is this?" He asked. Yao didn't look at Mathew and said. "Is a mirror where you can see whatever you wanted to see or know, weather if it your past or you wanted to see your future or someone else, past or future.. This mirror had been forbidden to our people since this mirror had once brought chaos before… I think.. I remember once one of our kind who went and see this mirror and seen his future a… Not so pleased and well.. Went on rampage.." Yao said.

All of a sudden they saw a person standing on the mirror in front of them. Everyone looked surprise as some of them turn to glance behind them but saw no one was behind him Alfred looked scared as his hand shake in fear and sudden hugged his younger twin in fright as Mathew just frowned at him as he give his twins an apologize smile before pull away. Arthur on the other hand continues to stare at the person in the mirror before saying.

"I… I see that guy before.." He said which caught everyone attention and looked at him. "R-Really? W-Where?" Alfred asked. "I… Seen him offend in my dream… I-In fact h-he's the one who told me to come here a-a while ago.." He said which scared his boyfriend more and screamed. "AGGGGGGGHHHH! I know it! T-This place is haunted!" He screamed and stared to pull and dragged his boyfriend out of this room, everyone looked in amused at Alfred.

James on the other hand gritted his teeth, he know who this person in front of the mirror was. In fact he was surprise as to why this person all of a sudden deiced to show himself to them. "H-How… W-Why are y-you… S-Showing yourself to us?" He asked the person who is in the mirror and smiled at him, but the rest of his face was cover by his hat. Yao looked worried while everyone all looked at James in confuse, Alfred on the other hand looked at the floor. He knows what his father was talking about.

The person in the mirror opens his mouth and said which surprise everyone since they can hear his voice. "Because you and that boy wish to see I and he wanted to know the true." Cyus who was in the mirror said while smiling at them which made Alfred feeling a little creepy about Cyus who was showing himself in the mirror. Mathew and the other looked confuse at to what this person in the mirror where talking about and they were slight surprise that this person know their father's name.

"D-Dad w-what going on? What i-is this person talking about?" Mathew asked. Cyus who was dead and in the mirror just smiled at them before moved aside and soon everyone saw something in the mirror, a flash back of when Cyus was still alive.

They saw the person who was in the mirror a while ago, writing something in a paper, and then they heard a loud banging on the door and a loud voice calling to him. "YOU'RE MAJESTY! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" One of the guard voice was heard on the door, Cyus didn't pay the guard any attention and continue to wrote something on a piece of paper before he looked alert when he heard the familiar voice of his lover on the door banging as well, in fact everyone who were watching in the mirror where slight shock as well to hear that familiar voice of Mathew and Alfred's father along with Yao's voice in the mirror.

"W-Was that Dad's voice?" Mathew asked in confuse and shock while continuing to watch what going on in the mirror. "OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!" Everyone heard James's voice in the mirror as it show a flash back of centuries ago, well more of a flash back of 11 years ago. They saw Cyus gritted his teeth before finishing writing the last piece of letter on the paper and fold it and put it in a white envelop before sticking it inside a books and went to one of his books case in his room and put it there before going to the door and lead one of his hand on it while saying, with tears flowing down his check and said.

"I'm sorry.. James.." Was all he said before disappearing somewhere in the room as they saw him going out in one of the secret passage door and went in as he closed it. After that everything went black from the mirror and soon everyone saw the same person standing in front of them whose check where now taint with tears. James looked sad and guilt at seeing his lover check filed with tears before saying, in a steady voice. "W-Why… D-Did you run away that time?" James asked. Cyus who was in the mirror just shook his head and pointed his finger at the left side as everyone looked at to where he was pointing and cooked an eyebrow.

All they saw at the left side where just a wall, they turned to glace at the mirror only to see that the mirror was empty, the person who was standing there a while ago had disappear. James looked disappointed at his lover who disappears all of a sudden before everyone went to stare at the wall. "Is just a wall? W-What those he expects us to do?" Neil asked. "Well what more should we worried about is… W-Who the heck was that guy?" Roth asked as Mathew added. "A-And why is dad was in that guys memories?" He asked and glanced at his father, wanting to know the true as well.

James shrugged and looked away from his youngest son look and looked at the mirror. Keith on the other hand went to the wall and reach his hand on it and trench the line on the wall before blinking his eyes when he feel something else. 'A hole?... No… It's a keyhole… Eh?' He thought before saying out loud. "T-There a keyhole on the wall!" He said as everyone attention were now on him as Roth and Neil went toward him and sure enough they saw a small keyhole in the center of the wall, Roth trench his flashlight on the wall and sure enough everyone could see a shape and line of a door.

"A-A door?" Was all Alfred said? "Wow!.. Another secret passage door, this mansion is sure filed with lot of secret…" Roth said. Arthur on the other hand looked around the room still he saw something sparkling on the mirror, he looked close and could see a book case on the left as he glance behind him and stared at the left side, and sure enough, up stare on top of the book case, something sparked up theirs as he said. "I.. I think t-there something on top of the left books case." He said which caught everyone attention and glanced at the left side of the books case inside the dark room and sure enough they saw something small, sparking on top of it.

Keith sighed and said. "Roth, help me and lift me up while I'll go get and see what on top of that book case!" He said as Roth frowned before nodded his head and helped his brother, Keith to his surprise saw a key on top of the books case and said out loud. "A key!" He said as Roth put him down as Keith show everyone the key in his hand. "Could this be the key to that door?" Mathew asked as Keith shrugs his shoulder.

When Keith got down and went toward the wall that had a keyhole and looked at everyone who looked at the key in his hand before glancing up at the keyhole on the wall and nodded their head as Keith put the key in the keyhole and turn the key around in a knob as they soon heard a soft click from it, everyone blink their eyes before Roth smirked. "It's the key to this door alright." He said as Keith rolls his eyes at their eldest brother before pushing the door aside to open it and find the room completely in darkness.

Alfred shivers and tensed at how dark and deep the room was as Keith went inside the room and lit his flashlight inside and looked around. He blinks his eyes and said. "I..Is a bedroom chamber… Well an empty room that hadn't been used for centuries that I can tell." He said as he went deeper to inside the room and saw a switch and turn in up as the room lit.

Everyone blinks their eyes and went inside the room, and sure enough is was a bedroom chamber, the bed was on the left side in the center and in front of it to the right side was a huge certain as Mathew went toward it and push the curtain aside and saw, outside was the sunset setting lower, it means it was almost night time. Everyone looked around the room; Arthur blinked his eyes before saying. "Isn't this the same room that guy in the mirror showed us?" He said.

And sure enough it's was the same exact room that Cyus's showed them a while ago in the magic mirror. Just then Arthur remember the letter that Cyus's wrote in a pieced of letter that was hidden in a white envelop that was inside the books he remember and went into some of the book case and saw the same books they saw in the mirror was still there and pull the books out and open it and found the letter still there, alright old and color in old yellowish kind of color, in fact all of the room looked old and dusted that hadn't been cleaned in years.

James on the other hand looked around the room and went toward the bed and reaches his hand, a small sad smile grace on his face. 'This is… Cyus's bedroom chamber.. I didn't know that his room was connected to the liberty and that weird looking room… But then again this is Cyus we are talking about..' James thought and frowned as he looked back to where they came before he spotted Arthur reading something in his hand looking confuse Alfred too noticed this and went toward him and peaked behind him and saw the letter and looked confuse as well as he said.

"What kind of language is this?" He asked himself in confuse as to what kind of language that was written in this paper James looked interesting and went toward the two boys and peaked in only to gasp in shock on what written on the paper, what wrote on the letter was, their Dragon's language: (PS: I'm gonna wrote it on English here since I don't know any Dragon written language is, or if there any, so let's just image that Cyus wrote this in a Dragon's language etc… XD.)

_Dear James_

_I'm sorry that I have to run away, their some business I need to finish in the human world. I'm sorry we might not be able to see each other again.. Please forgive me for doing this. But no matter what I will always love you._

_PS: Go to my bed and open my locker, you will see a black box, inside the box is my blue pendent and my…Star wand, and please give that to Arthur when his bit old enough and when you found him someday… _

_And one more thing? If you want to know about how I know Arthur? On my office you will see my journal books that I left for you to keep in my desk drawer. Love you always._

_Yours,_

_Cyus White_

James looked hurt, confuse, and disappointed at his lover but hold his tears that was about to fell from his check before putting the piece of paper in his hand and went to the bed and open the desk drawer and open it, sure enough there inside the drawer was an old dusted black box. James blinks his eyes and took the box out and opens it, and inside the box was indeed the blue pendent and the star wand like what it's wrote on the paper. He sighed and closed the box.

'I don't know what you're up too with this… And I still want to know the answer to all of this… But…' He sighed and got up and went toward Arthur and said.

"Arthur… I want you to have this.." James said as he added. "Is something that I think that would… Be useful for you in the near future.." James said which caught Yao attention as Yao watched Arthur open the box and looked confuses. "It's… A blue pendent and… A star wand?" He said in confuse. Yao looked alert, he know what the pendant is used for and so as the wand, and to top it off? Only a pure-blood Wizard are the only one who can touch the blue pendant and the wand. Since the wand were only made for the pure-blood to use.

The others who were in the room all glanced at Arthur and saw him pull out a shiny blue pendant. Alfred looked surprise and said. "Whoa! That a cool pendant… Look likes one of those pendants that only a royalty and nobles could use and wear." Alfred said. "Well, since this are all what inside this room? I think is time for us to head back.." Was all Yao said as he tried to open the front door of Cyus's room but found that the door was locked from the outside. He blink his eyes once, twice before glancing at James who looked confuse at him as Yao roll his eyes and said.

"Is this room locked from the outside?" He asked as James sighed and said. "Y-Yes… I think? I really can't remember… I mean it's was ten years ago that we deiced to close up some part of the mansion, remember?… Thought I'm quite surprise that we didn't know that the previous king had built some secret rooms along the mansion.." He said as he added.

"And I think it'll be a good idea to check the whole placed inside the mansion to see if their still some secret room such as this that is still around that the previous king had been kept… Who know we might find something interesting?" He said as he suddenly remembers something and said.

"Might as well tell the guard to get all the books in that's room where we went and put it all in my office, Yao, you and I are going to have to read and see what all those books are for, tomorrow morning but for now? Is bed time I'm sure the rest of you are tired now and need to head to bed by now… I'm sure you kids are tired from today mission as well.." He said as the children all groaned in disappointed, they weren't tired yet but nodding their head and went out of Cyus's room and went back to that room that filled with books and went back to the hole they went too as they all got back out to the liberty and went out of the liberty and head to their personal room.

Roth stopped in his spot when he remembers that Peter was in his room and bluntly said. "HA! I totally forgot that Peter was in my room!" He said it out loud which made Arthur to stop walking in his spot and turn to glace at his older brother in shock and said. "W-WHAT?" He asked in surprise. Keith and the rest of the Kirkland's glared at him who looked guilt and said. "Opps!.." He said as Keith shook his head and sighed before being to explain to Arthur on who they found and brought Peter with them.

-0-

Back inside Cyus's room where Yao and James had stayed along with a few of their guard who James told to come with him as some of his man's to get all the books out of this room and put it at his office. Yao who was standing on the curtain in Cyus's room looked confuse and well… Hurt. "Do you think… That Arthur had a connection to Cyus?" Yao asked. James sighed. "I was afraid of that.. Here." He said and hand the letter in his pants pocket to Yao as Yao looked confuse at the paper before picking it up and read it. To his surprise he was shock to what he seen on the paper.

"W-What?.. A-Are you telling me that Arthur could be—" Yao didn't get to finish to what he was about to say when the two heard some of his man's cried out fear inside the weird looking room as they both looked alert before going to see what was going on, only to gasped in shock.

There in the room on the mirror, was Cyus… Soul, on his knee and was crying. Both Yao and James looked confuse. "W-What?.." Yao said as he glanced at the center of the room but found Cyus's wasn't there then went back to stare at the Mirror and saw Cyus's was there still crying on his knee. James looked slight shock and confuse as to why his lover deiced to suddenly show himself at the a random time before saying. "C-Cyus?" He called. The ghost of Cyus in the mirror stopped crying when he heard James voice and looked up at him, with tears eyes and said. "James! Please help me." He said before he disappears, out of there sight as the mirror went back to it normal.

TBC..

Me: Woot! :O More mystery?... Lol I'm sure everyone already guessed as to what Arthur's is to Cyus.. But meh! I'll lets you all think what Cyus's is to Arthur! XD Well then please read and review k? :D

Oh and one more thing? Please vote for the two that I just mention a while ago and please goes and vote it on my profiles. Just pick from the two, if it

you guys want me to le'ts Arthur's get pregnant during the chapter?

B. Do you guys want me to get him pregnant in the epilogue?

I'm fine with neither.. But is better to know what you guys want to happen to Arthur's afterward. :/

Well then that all for now and please vote for it kay? and give review as well! :D


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello guys I'm back with chapter 10, and before we go and continue on with the story I would like to say something, I forgot to put on the yes button to display the vote ON my profiles yesterday for everyone to see it, I just noticed that just now while checking if their already someone who voted it but.. Ah!... I kind of forgot to put ON the display button to show the vote to everyone in my profiles, sorry about that.. You all can now go and vote for it. ^^

And I would like to also say that I'm happy that some of you had review the chapter 9 and wanted Arthur's to get pregnant during the chapter is a little relief for me since… I also wanted that to happen to him but wasn't sure if you guys would want that… But I'm happy that a few of you wanted that to happen to Arthur's during the chapter… XD

But nothing less please vote on my poll about Arthur's condition weather you guys want him to get pregnant during the chapter or not so that I will know how many percent's that had agreed to that idea about Arthur's getting pregnant during the chapter or not?.. Okay I'll stop my babbling here and lets you all read the chapter now. XD

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 10

Arthur, to say the less was shock when he heard what their eldest brother just explained to him, that their baby brother, the youngest one of them was here in the mansion, in the mansion of the Dragonwiztalia's places. He dashes to where Roth's room was and slammed the door open. And sure enough he saw his baby brother there inside Roth's room and couldn't help but to feel happy and relief as he went toward Peter and hugged the boy, Alfred follow suit as he led on the door frame with a smile grace on his face just by seeing his boyfriend looked happy to see his baby brother, the Kirkland's soon began to talk their conversation about what happen back home at the human world, as Peter soon explain to them about the mystery books that he found in their father's bedroom chamber and show them the books he found.

To say the less both sibling and Alfred was surprise to seen the books, all of the books where sealed by magic and need someone who is a professional to open the books for them, but the one that belong to their fathers could already be open duet to what Peter told them.

"Well, that was something… Let's just all read this in the morning since is already that late at night… Now… You guys, off to bed now." Roth said as the others Kirkland's sibling groaned in disappointed before nodding their head and went to their personal room as Alfred's dragged his lover to their shared room and slept through the night.

-0-

At night on Arthur sleep, he dreamed, he was standing in front of what seem to be a room fill with water, and underwater flower, the moon peak in through the lager window, the same man he saw in his previous dream and in the mirror a while ago was there too, on his knee, crying, mumbling something about: 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' and something like: 'Please help me'.

Arthur looked confuse and went toward the crying man on the center, he stopped short when his surrounding suddenly change into something, dark, the sky was now in the color of red, red like blood, the moon wasn't a bright blue anymore, instead the moon was now in the color of peach black. Even the water where the color of black, like a black sea, in the reflection of the water, he seen a boy, who looked a lot like him, expect for the cloth the boy was wearing, the boy in the water reflection was wearing something from the 15's centuries or so, the boy reach for his hand in front of him as he trembling, shaking in fear, his hand was taint with blood, the boy was also crying as the boy mumble the same thing that the man he once see in the mirror, he mumble the same word of: 'Please help me' all over again.

Arthur looked in fright at the boy, the boy sounded so desperate, desperate to be saved by someone, Arthur looked confuse and called for the boy in the water and tried to reach for it, only to be stopped by a hand that came out of the water all of a sudden and said to him. "Don't!. Don't do it! Don't call for him!.. He is far to lost and too late to be saved. He is already far to taint to be saved by anyone.. No one can save him, not unless you know the true to who he is to you." A voice said in the water, Arthur looked closely at the water and gasped, the person, the reflection of the person in the water was none other then himself, who was glaring at him as the him in the water said. "Go back!.. Go and wake up!.. You shouldn't be hear while he still mourning for his lost…" His self in the reflection beneath the water said.

Arthur looked more confuse now and said. "What lost? What are you talking about?" He asked. The he in the water frowned at him before mumbling something, as everything soon disappear, at his surrounding turn into peach white expect for the hand that remind that was holding his arms, he screamed in fear since the only thing left was his own self-reflection hand as everything soon disappear.

Arthur screamed in his sleep waking his lover beside him as Alfred sat up and began to shake Arthur's awake and said. "Arthur love wake up! Is just a bad dream babe!.. Come on Arthur wake up!" He called, after a few more try finally Arthur wake up, wide open and was sweating heavily and was shaking in fear still he claimed down when he saw his lover in front of him looking worried.

Arthur blink his eyes before sitting up as Alfred looked at him, his hand holding Arthur's hand as Arthur tried to catch his breath before taking deep breath. "You okay now love?.." Alfred asked as Arthur nodded his head. "Are you sure?" Alfred asked as he added. "This is the 20's times you been having this weird dream, screaming in your sleep, and waking up with a scream as well.. Are you sure you'll be alright? Do you want to talk about it?.." Alfred asked. Arthur looked down at his palm before nodding his head.

"Y-Yea.. I think is time for me to tell you.. I… Been dreaming about that guy we saw in the mirror a while ago… I have been dreaming about him ever since you brought me here. Every time I sleep he was always there, but I couldn't see what his face looked like… I keep dreaming of him, looking out of a huge window with the full moon lit in the night as he stand there, while talking to me, saying things that he remember from the past, he sometime show me…Image that I don't understand, the last time he saw me was… A door from somewhere that belong to this mansion but he didn't open the door, and just told me that someday when the time is right that someone will show me that room, or what inside of that room.." Arthur said as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"But tonight dream was something that fright me.. That man in the mirror we saw a while ago was… Crying again, but this time he was in my sleep, he was on his knee the ground was fill with water around him, the moon was still there as usual… Still I tried to go toward him that the place suddenly change.. Into something horrible.. The sky where taint red, and the moon was peach black, even the water where the color of the black, but the person who we saw in them mirror wasn't there anymore, but I could still him crying in my dream.. Still I looked down on the water and saw a boy, now a younger me in the water reflection crying, and mumbling the same word that the man in the mirror we saw was saying."

"I wanted to go near it, as I reach my hand on the surface of the water still a hand that came out of the water and stopped me… Saying something weird things still everything disappears and… Well I wake up screaming. That all.." Was Arthur said still trembling in fright and was now suddenly crying for no reason.

Alfred looked lost and could only hug his lover for comfort to make him feel better. Throughout the night they stayed like that still Arthur fell asleep in Alfred's embraces that Alfred put his lover back to be. Alfred sighed and run a hand on Arthur's head before leaning forward and kissed his lover forehead before deiced to go back to sleep, hugging Arthur all the while.

-0-

The next day?

James wake up early after finish helping his man's re-place and put all of Cyus's stuff they found yesterday night in his office as he got up and went out of his room, but not without pulling out an old key from his desk in his room before heading off.

When James reaches the place he wanted to go and saw two guards, guarding the place as he nodded his head at the two guards who was on duet for that place before going near the door and un-lock it and went inside, he sighed. The place was cover with dust, and spider web. This room was Cyus's office room when he was still alive. He shrug and went toward Cyus's desk and open the drawer and sure enough, there was the books that Cyus's had wrote on the paper, and on top of a books was another folded paper as he pick it up and read it.

_To James_

_This is my Journal that I will left it for you to kept, please keep in mind that I will always love you and be with you even if I 'am not here anymore, or not alive anymore… All that you need to know are here… So please take good care of this… And whatever is written from this please, don't be angry. Okay._

_PS: This books had a little Seal, to break the seal just say my name.. _

_From Cyus._

James cooked an eyebrow at the letter before folding it up and put it that his pants pocket and pick up the books, to his surprise the books was indeed sealed by a magic so that no one could open and read it. He sighed before taking a deep breath and said. "Cyus." He said.

The books sealed broken as a white lit was gone and the locked began to unlock on its own. James didn't waste any time and began to read Cyus's journals. He read the books while walking out of Cyus's office and locked the door and went to his office, he sighed at the sight of his office that were filed with old books from last night where they found in Cyus's secret room.

A few of his guard had continue to do their task of putting the rest of Cyus's old book here in his office as one of his guard salute him and said. "Sir, this is all we found in Cyus-sama's old secret chamber sir." One of the guards said as he nodded his head and said.

"Good job, you may leave.." He said kindly which the guard nodded their head and bowed down to him before leaving the room. James went to his desk and sat down on his chair, he glanced around the books that were lain on the floor, somewhere on the coach, others where on the other side of the table. He sighed. 'Just how many did Cyus's discover about forbidden spell and magic while he was still alive?... How come he did not told me anything about this?..' He sighed in disappointed and shook his head before opening Cyus's journal and began to read it throughout the day.

-0-

Lilly, Arthur's Scottish fold cat was walking down the mansion hallway on her daily walk; she walked out through the balcony and stretched his pawn outside the lovely sunny day and lets out a soft yawn, her tough poked out as she yawned.

She shook her head and began to lick her arms to clean it still her ears twitched when she heard something moving somewhere on the bushes as she stopped cleaning her pawn and looked to her left as she sniffed the air, her nose twitched in annoyance when she smell that familiar scent and hissed at the bushes still a creature came out of it and tackles her flat on the ground as she hissed in pain and began to mewl in anger.

-_GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING JUMPING ON ME ALL OF A SUDDENLY YOU BLOODY GIT!- _She hissed. A creature on top of him was a Maine Coon cat, an American's type of cat that had a cream colored cat had a blue eyes and a partial dark brown mane around his neck. The Maine Coon cat tail wiggles it tail happily that he found Lilly who was now hissing in pain and trying to get some air in her lungs to breath._ –Nyahahaha! I the hero had found you Lilly!-_ It said playfully.

-Yes, yes you found me now can you kindly GET OFF ME LIKE RIGHT NOW?- Lilly hissed, the Maine coon cat just meowed happily at him, waggling his tail before licking Lilly's check who paled in shock before the Maine Coon cat got off of her. Soon another Maine Coon cat came out of the bushes, but this one was a lighter shade of cream color that had a light brown mane around his neck and a cruel that stick out of his head, this cat was a bit tin then the other Maine coon who was now licking his pawn while his tails still wiggles happily. –_Steve you shouldn't tackles another cat like that is rude!-_ the other Maine Coon cat said.

Steve the Maine Coon cat just snorted at the other cat and said. –_Oh chill out Tad!- _Steve said as he added. –anyway.. Where do you guys wanna go?- Steve added, Steve and Tad the two Maine Coon cat where Alfred and Mathew's pet cat that was given to them by their father on their birthday a few years back.

Steve the cat had grown fund of Lily who was Arthur's cat and would always wanted to play with her, but Lilly wasn't the playful type of cat and would just refer to stay in his master bedroom and lay down or sleep on her small bed while Steve was the outgoing, adventure type and would drag both Lilly and Tad anywhere were he feel that it would be fun to hang out with.

Lilly and Steve first meeting didn't goes well, well for Lilly that is but Steve was being playful to Lilly on their first meeting and well had grown fund of Lilly as times, days and month had passed, Lilly had grown to like Steve company all thought she won't blurted it that out, her master and Steve's master were already together and were dating, so she didn't know if she and Steve could be that close too, she wanted to try and tell Steve that she liked—No loved the Maine coon idiot cat, but she was too shy to show her feeling to Steve, and ended up keeping it to herself.

But unknown to her? Steve feels the same why, just that he too was too shy to express his feeling to Lilly. The three cat deiced to walk and head back inside the mansion as Tad went back to his master's bedroom while Lilly and Steve went back to their master bedroom, is was still early in the morning around 6 am, but the two cat know that they had to wake up their master for school as the Steve open the small size door below the wall next to their master's bedroom door, the door just for the cat size and went inside, both the cat hopped up the bed and nodded their head as they counted three before going and licking their master's check to wake them up.

Not sooner or later? Both Arthur and Alfred groaned in their sleep and soon began to wake up and sat up as they both patted their pet head who purred from their touch while their groaned in the leak of sleep before they both said. "Good morning, Lilly/Steve…" The two said before glancing at each other and smiled at each other and said.

"Morning love." They said as Alfred's arms roamed around Arthur's waist and bring the young teen closer to him and kissed Arthur's on the mouth, both the two cat paled at their master PDA affection in front of them and meowed loudly while a blush grace on each of the cat face.

Alfred pulls away from Arthur and chuckles before patting his cat head and said. "Sorry bout' that buddy." He said before getting off of the bed and got to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Arthur on the other hand began to stretch himself and yawned a little before pulling the blanket away from him and turn around to face his cat and carried her up in his arms as he went toward the window to open it, the fake sunlight lit up their window as he yawned again the second times and put his pet cat on the table in front of him before he began to do a little exercise.

By the time Alfred was done taking his bath and got out of the shower with only towel wrapped around his lower part, Arthur looked away the moment he saw his lover half naked and blushed a little, his pet cat Lilly looked amused by her master reaction and wiggles her tail in amused.

Arthur frowned at his pet cat who was giving him that look before he shook his head. He tensed when he felt Alfred's wrapped his arms around his shoulder and leaded closer to him, Alfred's naked chest and abs made contact with Arthur's pajama shirt as Arthur blushed even more, Alfred nuzzle his nose on his lover check from behind and said.

"Hurry up and took a bath love, and after that will go get breakfast and head to school, I know you hate being late to school so… Better get going if I were you~" Alfred said in a playful tone before getting off of Arthur and went to his drawer to dress up in his uniform, Arthur tried to calm himself down before shook his head and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after he was done taking a bath as the two lovebird went down to the dining hall along with their pet cat in their arms.

After breakfast the two, along with Mathew went out of the mansion, but not before saying goodbye to their pet cat before hopping on the limo and head to school. While their master went away? The three cats went back inside the mansion to have some fun in the backyard. Lilly was walking up to the garden in the backyard and pull out some red rose on one of the bushes as her tail wiggles happily. Steve cat was behind the bushes, admiring Lilly who was looking happy smelling the wonder scent of the red rose.

-You liked her don't you Steve?- Tad, Mathew's pet cat asked as Steve tensed in fright when someone talked from behind before calming himself down and turn around and glared at Tad before saying. -A-Am NOT!- He denied, Tad didn't buy his denial and said.

"Sure, sure whatever… But.. What are you going to do if someone going to steal her from you, Steve?- Tad asked. Steve glared at the ground before saying. "Nah! That won't happen! Their no way someone would like a cat like her— Steve didn't get to finish to what he was about to say when, Francis's cat named Alain came toward the Scottish fold cat and began to flirt with her.

Lilly looked annoy as she hissed at the France's cat and said. –Can you kindly please leave me alone you damn frog!- She hissed but France cat didn't leave and continue to just flirt with her and almost licked her check if it wasn't for Steve who came out of the bushes and tackles Alain on the ground who groaned in pain. Both Tad and Lilly sweat drop at Steve as Steve got off of Alain and said, well hissed at Alain. –Stay away from my Lilly!- he hissed. Lilly looked surprise and shock on what Steve cat just said before blinking her eyes and blushed.

Alain groaned in pain before frowning at Steve and went off elsewhere, Tad follow Alain as the two other cat disappear from Steve and Lilly cat sight. Steve nod his head in victor before turning to face Lilly who looked at him and blinked her eyes before blushing and looked away.

Steve blink his eyes in confuse before going toward Lilly and well, lick her check and said. –Ya okay Lilly? That silly Alain didn't hurt you did he?- He asked in concern which surprise and shock Lilly before she shook her head and said. –N-No… He didn't.. A-And… Umm… T-Thank you for saving me..- She said with a blush grace on the cat face, Steve's tail wiggles in joy and tackles Lilly who looked surprise and began to prostate.

-I love you Lilly!- Steve said which shock Lilly and himself as Lilly looked at Steve before saying. –I… I uhh.. (She blushed before saying) I love you too.- She said and licked Steve's on the lips which made Steve to blushes and grinned at Lilly as his tail wiggles in joy before giving Lilly another tackles hug.

By the time Arthur and Alfred came back home after their school? They found their two cat who didn't get alone with each other was now, cuddling on the Steve's bed, Lilly's tail was wrapping around Steve while Steve's tail where wiggles slowly back and forth as his head lay on Lilly's neck.

"Aww.. Aren't they the cuteness thing, Artie?" Alfred said as he sat down on the floor and admires their two cats that were sound asleep on Steve's bed. Arthur blushed when his boyfriend used the silly nickname that Alfred's called him and said. "It's Arthur, to you silly! And yes.. They kind of are cute cuddling." Arthur said with a smile grace on his face.

Soon a knock on the door was heard as the two lovers looked at the door as they heard a voice said. "Master Alfred, Master Arthur, King James would like to speak to the two of you regardless of yesterday event.." A guard said as Alfred sighed.

"Alright. We'll be there in a minute." Alfred said, he glanced on Arthur who looked at the floor. Arthur and Alfred didn't head to bed right away the moment that James's put them to bed, no, the two lovebird where busy reading Arthur's mother journal after going to Roth's room and saw Arthur's little brother as Peter give him their mother's journal along with their Father's journal as well.

He was shock on what he had found out about what inside their father's journal and found the true, that he and Peter wasn't Charlie Kirkland's son but someone else. Thought Arthur's still didn't get to see what inside his mother's journal since it was sealed with a spell that need to break. He'll needing Yao help to break the seal that was placed upon his mother's journal to be able to read it.

Arthur went to the other desk and pull out his mother and… Well Charlies Journal out of the drawer and said. "We might as well bring this.. And explain to your father about it…" Arthur said as Alfred sighed and message the back of his neck before nodding his head in understanding. "Alright." He said, as soon as the two got dressed something else and went head to James's office, upon arriving there?

The two saw Arthur's sibling were there too expect for Peter since he was still too young to know and understand everything, even Yao was there even Mathew was there too, looking trouble and sad, and well, something else. Even Arthur's Brothers looked sad for some reason and were trouble by something.

Even Alfred noticed the heavy atmosphere that surrounded the room before saying. "Father?" Alfred asked. James sighed before saying. "Alfred… I called you and Arthur here to discuss about yesterday event in that place we found.." James said as he looked down. "T-That letter you found on that room that was inside the book, was a letter addressed to me… It's was a letter, saying that the previous king and… That pendant and that Star wand was also belong to the previous King as well." He said. Arthur looked confuse.

"Wait if it was belong to the previous King.. Then way give it to me?.." Arthur asked in confuse. "That.. Is the reason why we are here this afternoon, is to discuss about it.. But before we do that.. I like to show you all something that will… Give the answer to everything.. And I think was time for Arthur to know the whole true as well… Beside I think this was what the previous king want us.. To do.." James said.

Alfred looked alert, he was hoping that his father was talking about the frame chamber where they was Cyus's frame, he glanced at his lover in worried and squeeze Arthur's hand in concern before his father got up from his chair and went out of the door and said. "Well now, follow me everyone." He said as everyone follow suit.

Alfred looked worried all the while as they walk through some part of the mansion.

TBC.

ME: OHHH!. :O Wonder what gonna happen next? O_o well like usual everyone, please read and review kay? ^^

PS: Don't forget to go on my profiles and vote there on what you guys want to happen to Arthur's kay? Well that for now and please review as well. :D


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 11… And to those who still have vote on my profiles on what you guys want to happen to Arthur? You guys only got still Friday to vote before I close the voting on Saturday… I did give a warning so… You guys only had still Friday to vote..

Okay that all… Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter yes? And please give review as usual everyone. :D

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^ Well expect for Cyus, James, Carlos, and Maria since, Roth, Keith, Neil and Davan since they are my OOC's Character… I totally forgot to put that up here. So sorry, if I did. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 11

As Everyone walked the hallway as Alfred paled as he know which direction they were heading too as he pull away from Arthur who looked confuse as his boyfriend as Alfred give him an apologetic smile before he went toward his father who was in front of them as he lead closer to his father's left ears and whisper.

"Dad! What are you doing?.. Are you sure this is a good idea to show Arthur, Cyus's frame?.. I thought you said that you were only going to show it to him when the right time has come for him to know about Cyus?" Alfred whisper. James sighed.

"Which way is time for him to know, the letter that we saw yesterday in that old bedroom chamber was belong to Cyus.. He wrote a letter addressing to me in the old Dragon symbol hand writing, saying that I should give Arthur those pendant and the Star wand… He also said to go to his office to pick up the journal that he left for me to know everything that he been through… And to my surprise and shock.. Arthur does have a connection to Cyus… And he also wrote that the moment I read his journal was the time for me to tell and let's Arthur know the whole true, of what he is too us and to him." James said.

Alfred looked confuse then asked. "So.. If you found out on what Arthur is to Cyus, then why not tell me who Arthur is to Cyus?" He asked. James just give his son an apologize smile before saying. "You will know once we get there." He said, soon they reach Cyus's frame chamber as the guard from before that Alfred saw nodded at them and bowed down to their King and two Princes before opening the dark room for them.

Alfred shiver, he hates the dark and he mostly now hate going inside this room, now that he once saw the ghost of Cyus in that mirror. He was getting paranoid, thinking that Cyus's spirit would suddenly appear in front or behind them out of the blue as he went toward Arthur and clinched tightly to the young teen that looked weirdly at him and roll his eyes at Alfred before they all went inside.

James was smirking all the while as they wall the hall of the room, when they finally reach the place, James turn to glance at his second son and said. "Mathew, can you kindly turn the switch on the left side of the room?" He asked as he pointed his finger to where the switch were as Mathew nodded his head and went toward it, not sooner or later the room finally lit, Alfred blink his eyes once, twice before groaning and glaring at his father.

He saw his father smirked at him before turning to glancing to where Cyus's frames were. Everyone also turn their head to look at where James's was looking and gasped.

"T-THAT!.. W-WHO is this?" Was all Arthur's brother said? Even Mathew looked surprise to see Cyus's frame. "H-He looked just like Arthur.. Just that h-his a little bit older.." Keith said. Mathew turns to glance at their father and said. "F-Father… W-Who is this man? W-Why dose he looked like Arthur?" He asked in slight shock. James just stared at frame before saying.

"This man here is… Our previous king Mathew.. King Cyus White… He was our previous King before I took the throne, and he was also.. My dear good friend, best friend, before he disappears… Is true what we told you all about us Dragon and Wizard are immortal and doesn't die and age, C-Cyus disappears 1-10 years ago, t-that was the time that everyone, that the higher up c-choice me as their next King since… I was closer to C-Cyus and already knew the whole system and rules and know how to rule a country or race ." He said and turned to glance at everyone who looked shock.

Arthur on the other hand stared deeply at Cyus's frame. 'T-Those Cloth… I see them in my dream… B-But… I know I didn't get to see his face since he mostly wear a hat that would cover his face.. S-So t-this is what he looked like?...' Arthur thought. "Arthur… The reason why… We need you is because.." James said as he stopped short and cleared his throat to say more but was cut off as Arthur said. "W-Was the reason you need me is because I looked like him?" He asked. James beat a sweat a little as he said in a tremble voice.

"Yes and no.." He said which caught everyone attention. "Father? What do you mean by that?" Mathew asked. James sighed. "Yes is true that we need Arthur since.. He resemble Cyus.. But is not that as well… The reason why we need him is… I and the rest of the higher up thought that Arthur might have a connection too Cyus with how he resembles our previous king… B-But.. To my surprise I was right.." He said.

"HUH?" Was all Roth, Neil, Keith, Davan, Mathew and even Alfred looked confused. "F-Father what are you talking about?" Alfred asked. "A-Alfred. What I found out on Cyus's journal were.. The reason h-he disappears 11 years ago… It's because he meets a woman… A woman goes by the name: 'Alice Clayworth'." James said which shock Arthur and his sibling. "T-That Arthur's mother full name before s-she remarried to C-Charlie." Roth said. He had stopped addressing 'Charlie' the moment he read his mother diary and found out about everything, that 'Charlie Kirkland' isn't his biological father, his mother just like Arthur's mother where found and was force to married Charlie.

"F-Father what does the woman have to do anything with our previous king?" Mathew asked. Yao on the other hand finally understood what James where saying, or that he finally realize what happen behind it and said. "J-James.. Y-You can't possible means that…. A-Arthur i-is Cyus.." He said but stopped short and gritted his teeth. 'If it was, then Arthur is to valuables for us to lose.' Yao thought.

It's all make sense now, Cyus Disappearance, Arthur's resemble to Cyus.. It's all starting to make clear. To everyone surprise, James nodded his head and said. "I read in Cyus dairy… Before Alice was married to Charlie Kirkland.. That they did have an affair… Yao you once told me that Arthur's mother was already pregnant before she got married to Charlie right?" he asked as Yao nodded his head.

"Think of it?.. W-Who do you think that the child father that Alice's be carrying?" He asked which everyone gasped in shock. "C-Cyus?.. B-But that impossible.. James you and I know that C-Cyus n-never left this place.." He said. James just narrow his eyes at Yao before bluntly said. "Yao… You do remember that we found a secret passage to C-Cyus's secret chamber room, where he had kept all those f-forbidden spell and magic books.. I wouldn't be surprise if he built a secret get away passage to go to the human world even if this place is filed with protected barrier." James said.

James was right. It's was possible that Cyus's might somehow built a secret get away passage to go to the human world as Cyus's pleased. "And to answer your question? I was right.. He did build a secret get away passage to go to the human world, and of course he isn't stupid enough to go there without hidden his aura… H-He made his own seal charm to hide his aura for us not to noticed that he left his chamber." James said. Yao paled. "Wait, Wait. Just Wait a minute!.." Mathew said as he added. "F-Father is you s-saying that A-Arthur c-could b-be C-Cyus's son?" He asked which shocked everyone. If Arthur's was indeed Cyus's son? Then it's mean he was the lost prince for the Wizard clan, the prince and the soon to be King of the Wizard clan. Arthur listens to everything and gritted his teeth. "I… I think it might be.." He said which caught everyone attention as everyone glance at him. "Arthur what are you talking about?" Alfred asked. Arthur gritted his teeth again before saying.

"I… Peter… Remember Peter gave me C-Charlie's Journal yesterday night and found out that C-Charlie Kirkland isn't my biological father… And what Yao's said about that my mother was already pregnant before s-she was married to Charlie where true.. B-But I'm not sure I-If I'm indeed C-Cyus's son s-since I haven't read my mother's journal yet since I can't open it.. The seal was pretty strong for me to break it and I don't know what the passwords were to break the seal." He said.

"That is not necessary anymore Arthur." J-James said as everyone all looked at him in confuse. "Huh? What are you talking about James?" Yao said. James sighed and pull out Cyus's Journal and open it as he went through some of the page he wanted everyone to see as he said a spell soon a bright yellow light lit the books before they soon saw a letter flowing out of the books and a voice they heard before said.

-_Upon my escape and sneaking out of the castle… I went to the human world… Upon walking in the deep forest of the human world… I meet her… Alice _Clayworth… She was beautiful, I was shock that some of a pure-blood wizard kind was still living in the human world, and was more shock that the human didn't notice or realize that there were a few pure-blood that are still living in their world in secret.. Our first meeting between I and Alice were started as a friend, I found myself offend goes to the human world offend to visit and see Alice… S-She was kind, friendly… Until the day that I know that I would need an heir soon… I was at my limit anyway.. A-Alice… Was a very good friend of mind.. I already let's her know that I was in love with someone, but that someone else already had someone but I will never stop loving that someone I cared for so much in a centuries.. But Alice didn't mind.. She had agree and was willing to give me an heir.. I was glad she was okay with it.. Like how Maria once did.. But Carlos r-ruin my plan for that one… But is doesn't matter anymore..-

Was what written in Cyus's journal as it continues to tell its tale?

-One month later, I found a useful spell and potion to let one get pregnant, gender doesn't matter but is was already too late since, Alice was already pregnant with my child, I'm not mad or disappointed, in fact I was happy about it. I told Alice that if anything happen to me that she would kept the child for me and raise it like it her own child, I also told her that if the child was a girl I would like for her to be named 'Lacie' but if it was a boy I would like her to named him 'Arthur.'-

Was it written on the journals as they saw it, Arthur looked shock and cover his mouth with his hand, and eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. His real father was Cyus White, who was once the King of this clan and race. In fact everyone where shock to hear this as James finally close the book as the yellow light fade away as he close the books. Everyone stand there in silent, trying to sink all the information they just found out inside their brain.

James put the books aside as he went toward Arthur and smile as his place his hand on the boy's shoulder and said. "Arthur… Y-You're our lost prince to the Wizard's clan…" He said softly. "I…I what?.. W-What are you talking about?.. W-What do you mean that I'm the prince to the Wizard's clan? I-I thought that you run and rules their clan as well?" He asked confusedly. James just smiled at him and shook his head before saying.

"Is true that I'am their king… But.. The wizard and us the Dragon's clan are not in good term, sure we help each other out when is need, but the Wizard clan will not listen to my ever command well not if the situation we Dragon's race are in that they will only help us or that we dragon race seriously need their help that they will only listen and obey, and one more thing… The Wizard's race right now are in total.. Chaos without their king to rule them.. You do remember the rules and the history about the whole wizard's clan right?.. Th-"James said as he was cut off as Arthur said it for him.

"That only a pure-blood wizard can be their king… But s-since they are no more pure-blood who are a high level that is alive t-to t-take t-that throne.." He said and widened his eyes in realization. "O-Oh… S-So you are telling me… T-That y-you want me.. T-To t-take m-my father throne a-as their king? I-Is that is?" He asked. James nodded.

"Yes Arthur.. We need you… I-If we want t-to stop this war between human, Dragon and Wizard w-we n-need your help to run the Wizard's clan, your people to help us win this war… I'm sure with you being their new King they would listen, beside.. If we publish that your Cyus's biological son, I'm sure they will be willing to accept you as their leader and king. Beside.. W…We really do need two kings to run each races. Dragon had me, but I will soon pass that duty to my eldest son which is Alfred, when you take your father's throne I'm sure everything would goes well, since after all you and Alfred are.." He said but stopped halfway.

Yao blink his eyes and looked confuse. "He and Alfred-kun are what, James?" He asked. James sighed. "He and Alfred are together… As in lovers, boyfriend… You know?" He said. Yao widened his eyes in shock, how ironic is it, both James and Cyus were once together as lover, and now their son where together like what their father's used too, is like the past repeated itself, expect that now is was Alfred and Arthur turn, turn to finish what their father's hasn't accomplish and do the right things that their father's had mistakenly done, or to what you call, fix the damage things that they had done.

Arthur thought of it for a moment on what James's said before nodding his head. "A-Alright.. I 'll see what I can d-do." He said James smiled and hugged Arthur. " Thank you. Oh, and one more thing, Arthur… R-Remember that blue pendant I give you yesterday night?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head. "W-Wear it, is… A sight and symbol to let's everyone acknowledge you as the Wizard soon to be king in the near future.. And also a symbol that you are… Cyus's heir to the throne.. That wand… Was simply to pass it down to generation to generation to the White's clan and heir, since you're the only child Cyus's had? He wanted it to pass it down to you… Take good care of it.. That star wand is very powerful." He said as Yao added.

"Very powerful indeed." He said as he lips twitched at the horrible memory he had experience once Cyus's had use that wand against him in their friendly match a centuries ago. James simply chuckles before glancing at Yao and said. "You still can't forgive Cyus for pulling that prank on you when you dare him to a duel?" He asked. Yao sighed. "Oh you have no idea just how hard is for me to break that spell when he used it… It's took me weeks, WEEKS to break the stupid dammed spell… I swear he did it on propose just to annoy me when he used that wand!" Yao said as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. James simply laughed at the memory of it.

Yao glared at him and said while pointing his finger at James's and said. "And you!.. You were no better!.. You didn't even stop him when he did it! In fact I think you encourage him even more!" He said. James rolls his eyes and said. "Oh bug off.. And lets it go!.. That was a long time ago when we were like what? 17 year old?" James said. Yao just frowned at him before shaking his head in disbelieve at James.

Everyone stared in disbelieve at the two. James stopped laughing and looked back to glance at Cyus's frame. "Cyus had been a kind and great king when he was still alive… Still… I rather not tell the dark, horrible past he had… I think that is up to him to tell you Arthur… You once mention that he offends came in your dream?" James asked as Arthur nodded. "Yes… But he mostly wears a hat, but that cloth he wears in the frame… I always offend see him wear it in my dream." He said. James smiled.

"That suit… Was the cloth I give him on his birthday.. He treasure that's royalty suit a lot along with that cloak I give him… along with the hat and that cane… Actually. Cyus could walk normally and better, but he always think that a royalty who have a cane along with them was more… Attractive in his way… I dunno… He said is more fit to a royalty or noble to have a cane, a sight of their powerful rank or just who strong and someone you shouldn't messy with." James added.

Arthur stared at his father's frame, he couldn't believe that Cyus was his biological father and not Charlie who really didn't treat him like his own, but just something to use with, a tool to use in the war.

He wonder if James would do the same, but he knew deep inside of him that James wasn't that kind of person, he can feel it, and the way that James's keep on looking at Cyus's frame like he couldn't live a single life without seeing this frame before he go made him think otherwise. "Mr. James… I like to ask you something… But please don't take it too harshly or don't freak out… But… I want to know… Just what my father is to you?" Arthur asked. James was surprise that Arthur asked him that as he gives Arthur a soft smile.

"I… Tell you one thing that wills surly shock you… Before I meet Alfred and Mathew's mother and had them?.. Cyus… Was more than just friend, more than just brothers in arms to me… H.. He was my lover before everything went downhill." He said which shock everyone expects for Alfred and Yao who already know about it.

"Cyus and I meet when we were young… Probable around the age of 8?... We started as a friend, but as times went and as we got older? We realize our feeling for each other that we were more than just that… So… On night we confuse each other feeling and fall in love with each other, and the rest you can figure out what happen after that… Still… We meet your, great, great, great grandfather that… Everything went downhill. Cyus stopped respond to me or even talk to me… He.. Completely shut him up… In this room. He only came out if he was needed to fight for the battle… So… At that time, I deiced to take his place in taking care of everything in the castle, attending all the meeting for him and all.. Is was actually pretty hard for me.. To.. Actually see him like that.. And to actually handle and do all his Kingship job But…I made it through.. But after 11 years ago? He suddenly disappear all of a sudden.. I was.. At lost when we found out that he suddenly disappear without a word… Or so…" James said his telltale to everyone who looked shock.

Mathew to say the less was shock to hear this secret history of their kind, especially their father's dark secret history that wasn't told by everyone and had been kept in the dark. He was more shock to hear that their father and Cyus… Arthur's father where once a lover before everything between the two went downhill. Mathew glanced at his older twin to see how Alfred is taking everything in, to his surprise Alfred looked neutral, like he already know about this which confuse him and deiced to ask Alfred later on about his reaction to it.

"I… Wow.. That… Was something… So… Arthur… Is… A prince… Never saw that coming." Roth said, he too where shock to hear all this. Never knew or expected that their baby brother—Okay step-baby brother would be the Wizard's clan lost prince to the throne, in fact he was shock that, this person in the frame were Arthur's biological father. He wanted to know what exactly happen to Cyus.. How he meet Arthur's mother, or if everything were true, he wanted to know that all, or wanted an answer, but sadly Cyus was already long gone.

Even Arthur wanted to know if everything James said were true. He wanted to open his mother's journal to know what her other side of the story, if she indeed has an affair with Cyus who is, or maybe be his true father. He was confused, he didn't know what to believe anymore, but he was sure one that that Charlie Kirkland isn't and never will be his father, he swear to never acknowledge Charlie as his real father for that matters.

Before James was about to see another one of his telltale with his life with Cyus? When suddenly the front door open as a guard came in in rush and said. "Y-Your majesty I… I apologize to r-ruin your important meeting with this gentlemen b-but w-we have problem that needs to attend too, sir… Master Alberto (Spain's father name), Hiro (Kiku's father name), Klaus (Roderich's father name) h-homeland in the human world w-were under attack by the human s-sir… B-both of their people are now in under the German care a-at… Beilschmidt's m-mansion at the moment sir.. B-But Alberto, Hiro, Klaus-sama are at the meeting h-hall sir. T-They a-are waiting for you a-along with the other since the n-new spread quick, a=and what to discuss with you on w-what t-to do…" The guard said.

Really each races were hopeless without their King to tell them what do too, they really are hopeless without a King to lead them too.

Everyone in the room where shock to hear this. James gritted his teeth as the guard continues to say his news. "A-And… W-We have also problem s-sir.. W-While b-both races of t-the clan a-are in the meeting room, s-some of the Wizard's leadership h-had begun to fight and w-well argue o-one another sir.." He added. James tch-ed under his breath and nodded his head while massaging his forehead, feeling a headache was about to come soon. "Alright… I'll be there in the minute, in the meantime go clam the other leader down for a bit.." He said as the guard looked alert and well, freighted a little. "Y-Yes your highness." The guard said as he bowed down to James before disappearing out the room and close the door as he went.

James sighed and went back to where he left the book and went back again to where Arthur was standing and hand him Cyus's journal and give the boy a smile and said. "Y-Your father also said in the letter that when I'm done reading this… I would hand it to you, since you're his son, he wants you to have his journal as well, and all the things you need to know about him is in there… If you want to ask more questions about your father to me, we'll talk later… After I'm done dealing with the meeting, alright?" He asked as Arthur nodded as James smiled and ruffles Arthur's head before glancing up at his eldest son and nodded at him before he left the room along with Yao.

The children where left along in the room as Roth continue to stare at Cyus's frame. "Is… Really is something… And I hate to say this… B-But I'm gonna have to agree with James… I think… Arthur might actually be Cyus's son." Roth said as everyone stared at him weirdly and in disbelieve. "N-Not you too, Roth?" Mathew said as he added. "I am… Sure both Arthur and Cyus looked a lot alike.. B-But we don't even have a real proof that Arthur is actually Cyus's son.." Mathew said.

"But didn't father mention Arthur's mother name? That he had an affair with her, and that it even wrote on his journal that Alice's was pregnant with Cyus's child and that Cyus even asked Arthur's mother to name their child, if ever they had a son… That she would name him Arthur for him?… C-Could it be possible t-that Arthur's mother had kept her promise to Cyus b-before he disappear or d-died?... I mean I know dad didn't show everything to us on what inside that books, h-he only give us a half or bit information about it… B-But we got plenty of time to know that… N-Now that the journal is in Arthur hand." Alfred said.

"W-Well that true.. But.. I think that is up to Arthur if he wanted to know the whole true." Mathew said. "No, the question is… If Arthur can take the whole true." Roth said as he glanced at Arthur. Judging by Arthur look and since Roth know Arthur all too well? He knows that Arthur… Might not take it.. Knowing and finding out about all of this, that he might be Cyus's son was already give a big blow to him, he probably couldn't handle it right now and need some time getting used and take all the information in his little head, and needed some time to accept the whole true, if ever what James's said were true, but judging with what they just found out from Cyus's journal could all be true.

Arthur to say the less might be shock to all of this and might not be able to take it all in, but he wasn't going to give up or be a cat whose afraid of dogs just because he found out something about that mysterious man in his dream and found out that man named was Cyus, and that man was his father, his real father. He wasn't going to just runaway this time, he was going to face it, weather if he was prepared of what going to happen afterward or not? He was going to face it and no one was going to stop him, not even himself.

Is time to be all grow up and face and act like it, he wasn't going to keep on relaying on Alfred for support? If what James said that he might going to take the throne as the Wizard's next king? Then he need to act like one, it might take some time.. But he could at less, spear the time to finally figure out to what actually had happen to Cyus his father after the man suddenly disappear.

Arthur took a deep breath before saying. "No… I'm ready… I wanted to know everything… And I wanted to help him at less.. To put his soul to rest.. I have a hunch that h-he might have a reason as to why he keeps on appearing in my dreams." Arthur said. His brothers looked shock to hear this and smiled.

'Y-You finally deiced to stop being a baby and relay only to yourself.. T-That fine, but please don't forget that we are here who is willing to help and share that burden with you… Arthur' Keith and Arthur's other older sibling all thought. Arthur glanced at everyone before nodding his head and began to open Cyus's journal as the children began to read Cyu's journal.

TBC.

Me: Oh! I wonder if I put this a little too early. :/ but since I only planned to make this story up to only 20? I think is already okay to put the whole true behind Cyus's connection to Arthur here in this chapter… Well.. Uh I dunno… But anyway… I wanted what you all think of this chapter so please give review and tell me what you all think of this chapter k?

Oh and one more thing? I will be closing the voting poll on Saturday, so you guys had only this last chance to vote on what you guys want to happen to Arthur after a while.. :/ I did warn you all that you guys only still have Friday to vote for it… So to those who haven't vote yet you still have a change to vote… :D well then… Please tell me what you all think of this chapter okay?

Still then… :D Who's know I might get Arthur's pregnant in the chapter 13 or so? XD.. well that all I'm gonna say for now.. So read and review everyone. :D

PS: Let's me know if this chapter enjoy you all and if this chapter still rock or not? If isn't then let me know so I can improve it on the next chapter k?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello I'm back with the chapter 12.. Sorry for the long wait, school keeping me busy lately and not to mention I got homework to finish as well X_x.. Anyway.. I wanted to ask you all if you all want me to put a lemon (smut, sex scene) part between Alfred and Arthur on the next chapter or not or do you want me to make the lemon part in the later chapter like chapter 15 or 16? O_o lets me know if you all want it or not to yours review. Well that about it, and please enjoy this chapter yea?:3

PS: I'm not really good with lemons but I'll tried to make one for Alfred and Arthur in this story so lets me know if you all want me to make a lemon chapter for this lovely couple, okay?

Oh and one more thing? The voting for Arthur's condition is now closing. I did give a warned that I will let's you guys vote still Friday… So… The voting are now close everyone… And the winner choice is.. Vote A… Wow…

I got like 9% who vote for Arthur's to get pregnant during chapter and 0% on the epilogue one and I'll like to say sorry to those who didn't like the idea of me making Arthur's pregnant during the chapter… Please still try to enjoy the story even if this chapter will have an Mpreg in it. ^^" And don't kill me for it… I did intend to put an Mpreg on this so.. Sorry. ^^". Ok I'll stop talking here and let's you all read the story. ^^".

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^ Well expect for Cyus, James, Carlos, and Maria, Alice, Roth, Keith, Neil and Davan since they are my OOC's Character… I totally forgot to put that up here. So sorry, if I did. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 12

Arthur and everyone to say the less where shocked to hear, or read everything that was written on Cyus's journal. Arthur finally found the whole true behind Cyus, his biological father; Arthur found out that Cyus lived in a small village in the year 1500 along with his older sibling, he had 7 older brother and 3 older sister, Cyus was the youngest one among them, their mother died a year later when Cyus was 15 year old, he also found out about Cyus and James affair before he meet Maria and Carlos and as he fell in love with Maria, and about what happen to it all, Carlos to say the less was the Kirkland's great, great, great grandfather and the person who stared all the chaos between human, Dragon and Wizard, the person who had stared the war.

He had also found out that Maria had told Cyus that Carlos was planning to kill him if he married her, and he said that he was prepare to face Carlos, and he was also disappointed when Maria lied to him that she and her brother were together and well were in love since they first found them and had taken them in his care, but he understood completely and still wanted to married her.

He also had told her the reason why he wanted to married her, the reason was because he so wanted to have a child of his own, Maria agreed to give him a child he so wanted even though he already know that Maria where still in love and were in affair with her brother, he was still willing to make Cyus's wish come true.

But that wish went downhill when Carlos's killed her on their wedding day, and how everything went wrong from there.

He also found about Cyus first meeting with Alice, that he feel in love the second time again after sneaking out of the castle and well offend come to see her, and eventually got her pregnant with his child, still the time that he deiced to left the castle completely, he left a letter addressing to James, as he stocked it inside a books and left, escaping in his secret passage and went to the human world to go and lived up with Alice to help her raise the child like he had wanted.

The journal ended it that page, where Cyus left his King-ships to James as he disappears. Leaving a huge blank of question mark after that, leaving a huge question of what happen after he left the castle and stayed with Alice?

No one know.. That answers were still in question as to what happen after that? If Cyus had manage to live with Alice after his runaway or if he had died on the way or so? No one knows.

Alfred sighed in disappointed after they done reading Cyus's journal and discovering everything. "That all there is?... So it's was true that dad and Cyus… Were once together still.. He meet Maria and somewhat fell in love with her?" Alfred asked. "I think his love with Maria where somewhat a one-side love since he did mention that he was still in love with your father…" Roth said.

"Well yea… But after Maria's death everything went downhill… I can totally understand Cyus's lost, he had dreamed to have a child and Maria was willing to give him that but his dream where ruin when Carlos's had killed her in their wedding ceremony.." Keith added. "So Cyus when emo-ing after that the whole centuries still James gives up in trying to make some sene into him as James-san meet your mother and had you guys?" Davan said.

"Then after that Cyus's began to do his sneaking out of the castle out of boredom when he found out that James wouldn't have any time to spend with him not now that he had you guys… So he went to the human world to find some entrainment and along his journey there he meets Alice which is Arthur's mother and fell in love with her and gets her pregnant and asked her to name the child 'Arthur' if ever the child was a boy." Neil added.

"And that wizard long time ago where not immortal to being with still Cyus's found a magic and spell to make them immortal? And that why this Wizard's in the generation where born immortal because of it? As the trill had passed down to each generation to generation, the ability to become immortal had been passed by to each generation because they found a way on how to stay immortal forever and also found a way to passages that down to their child as well.. Wow.. That was something.." Davan added.

"Cyus said that he had 10 older siblings? I wonder what happen to them." Arthur asked everyone. Everyone shrugged. "They probable died after centuries or were killed by the human? I dunno Cyus's didn't wrote that down on what happen to his sibling on his journal.." Roth said. Arthur sighed. "I really want to know what happen afterward, when father left.." Arthur said. He had finally accepted that Cyus's was his father after reading his journal. Everyone shrug.

"I guess the other part of that piece might be on your mother's journal Arthur." Mathew said as everyone glanced at Alice's journal that was laid neatly on the other table before everyone glancing at each other and nodded their head and went to tried to break Alice's journal seal.

After a bout one hour they finally manage to break the seal, as the secret password were just a simple word, the password were: 'My Little Arthur', is was Alfred who come up with that and tried to see if it work, which to everyone surprise and shock it did work as they began to read Arthur's mother journal, about another hours of spending on reading Alice's journal, they had finally realize, that Arthur was indeed, Cyus's biological son.

_-After meeting Cyus, I was shock to see a Royalty bloodline of a Wizards was aimless walking in the human world without any protection or bodyguard beside him to protect him from danger, but he told me that he can handle himself just fine, at first I didn't believe that lie but lets him do as he pleased, we continue to see each other, every other week, as Cyus would offend sneak out of his castle or his kingships duty which I offend scowled him for it, but lets it go.-_

_-After a few more years that I come to know Cyus, that we fell in love after all the time we spent together. But I already know that Cyus was still somewhat still in love with someone else.. It was find with me, just having Cyus by my side even if it only a one-side love was enough and okay with me.-_

_- -A week later, Cyus had asked me a favor.. He asked me if I was willing to give him an heir for the Wizard's kingdom to have their next king to take the throne, he told me the child will be born as a pure-blood… Which sadly I said yes, since he pledged me too, it's was what he always had wanted, he didn't mind if he wouldn't be able to manage to see his child as I give birth to them… As long as I keep his promise to raise the child like it was my own.. Which I had agreed, as we did… And make love… It's was… A foolish thing to do, but I didn't regret it… Not one bit..-_

_-1 month later Cyus had come to my place, looking all brokenhearted, he told me that he had complete left the castle to be with me and helped me with my pregnancy, leaving his kingship to someone else hand. I was disappointed at this but lets him do as he pleased.-_

_-As time went on, I was now in my two month pregnancy, we were under attack, the human had somehow found out that their where still some Wizard's living among the human race and were hunting us, Cyus and I got separated somehow as I run far enough, I don't know if Cyus is okay or if he still alive, hoping that the human didn't get to him or so. I clench my fist and hold my tears down, I was hoping, wishing that Cyus was alright somehow…It's would be sad if Cyus's didn't get a chance to see the birth of his child in the near future, but this time as my escape as I run deeply into the wood that Charlie found me and made a deal with me, if I wanted to live my life I should married him, he didn't know that I was a wizard, a pure-blood one since my aura was sealed by the sealed charm that I'm wearing around my neck, he made me a deal which I had no choice but to agree with his deal, I kept to myself and didn't told him that I was already pregnant with Cyus's child. While still hoping that Cyus was safe and that hoping that he would come for me, no for us.-_

_-4 month later a maid found out that I was pregnant with someone else child and told Charlie I was afraid what he will do if he found out, but I was lucky as Charlie lets it go and lets me have this child, I had long gone stopped hoping that if Cyus was still alive or not, but in the back of my head told me to never give up that he could be still alive somewhere out there, looking for me.-_

_-9 month later as I give birth to my child, I found out I given birth to a handsome little boy, a son; he looked so much like Cyus, like he was his exact replicas. Charlie where shock to see my son, when he saw I give birth to a pure-blood wizard. He was furious and wanted to get rid of my child who I feared and pledged him to lets me keep it, which he thought of it for a moment before he had agreed, on one condition? That when the child grown old that he should be kept in a tower for anyone to know about it, which I had no choice but to agree to it.. He left the room without bothering to look at me in the eyes in shame and disgust, I held my son in my arms, and smiled at the little boy in my arms, my son, my little Arthur, the child that I and Cyus made. I would keep my promise to him and raise this child like it was my own.-_

_-It's been 4 years now, I went to the deep forest again, and to my surprise I meet Cyus again, he was alive and safe, he had somehow manage to escape those human, I of course embrace him and cried in joy that he was safe and alive, we stayed in the forest for a little longer, sharing and telling our tale after what happen 4 years ago, I eventually told him that I give birth to a baby boy and that I had kept my promise to name our son Arthur if we ever had which we did. _

_Then out of the blue, I told him that I was held captive by our enemy, he wasn't happy with this in fact he was furious and wanted to fight my freedom for me but I told him not too, I also told him that Charlie expected me.. To give him an heir, which I told him that I would think about it. Then suddenly Cyus out of the blue told me that he could let me have another child, to trick Charlie at first I didn't liked the idea, but then, Charlie would found out that I was denying his wishes and agreement with me, so I had agreed to Cyus idea and went with it, and had a another child with him. Hoping that Charlie wouldn't found out about who's my second child's father is. That night we made another love, but before we went and have a go? Cyus had cast a spell on me, he said something about not too worried it won't do me any harm.-_

_-a few month later I was pregnant again to my second child, I was glad that Charlie didn't see and suspicious about me, Cyus and I still offend see each other whenever I go in that forest, I offend took him to the tower where Arthur's were kept. When he first seen his son for the first time? He looked happy and proud, that I give birth to his son, his little Jr.. He even swear that he will find a way to let's Arthur set free from that tower. That what he promises thought….-_

-9 month later? I give birth to another baby boy, I named him Peter like what Cyus's had wanted it if we have another baby boy. Thought I was surprise that Peter eyes where blue instead of green like what most pure-blood child would heritage.. I was confuse.. Could this have anything to do with Cyus's? I was confuse, so after for a few days of staying in my room after my birth with Peter? I went to the forest along with Peter in my arms as I meet up with Cyus again and asked him why Peter eyes where blue when both I and Cyus had green eyes, and as far as I know? Both of my parents and their parents' parents were born with green eyes. Cyus just smiled at me what I asked him that and told me that this was the spell he cased upon Peter. He had changed Peter's eyes color to blue while I was pregnant with him, so that no one will get suspicious of it… I asked him why blue? And he answer me, 'It's because is the color that I love, is it's what my love one eyes color' was all he said to me.. I didn't ask anymore. But by this we were surrounded by Charlie's guard and himself, as he glared at me and to Cyus, well he was more disappointed at me and had found out everything, about peter who wasn't his child, he held me captive while I watch him slaughter Cyus in front of me, as Cyus tried to fight for himself and I… I stared in horror… But in t-the… End.. H-He… Cyus died… I cried, I truly did.. C-Cyus didn't deserve this! By the time that Cyus's dead body lay there as I saw Charlie's man carried his died bodies somewhere as Charlie had dragged me back home in his hell whole mansion-

Arthur and everyone to see the less where shock to heard and read his Mother's point of view on what happen and found out that Arthur's was indeed both Cyus and Alice's biological son. Arthur to say the less where too shock that he ended him burying his head on his boyfriend's chest, crying, knowing the tragedy that happen to both his parents were just too much for him to take.

Alfred sighed and tried to comfort his lover by rubbing Arthur's back smoothly and hushing sweet nothing that everything would be okay, and encouraging him to be strong. Arthur's sibling sighed at him as Roth said. "Arthur… Don't blame this on us or on anyone… You brought this up yourself.. You said you were ready to face and know everything and that you can take it.." Roth reminded him. Arthur mumbling something.

Roth eyebrow frowned as he asked. "What was that? I can't hear you with you hiding behind your boyfriend's chest." Roth said. Arthur's brow frowned before pulling away from Alfred and said. "I said I know!" He said before burying his head back at Alfred's chest and sighed.

"Is just that… Mom and dad… Didn't deserve that kind of life's… I mean both their parents where already been killed by the human in front of them when they were young and now that have to happen to them too, being killed by the human that they helped and loved… And… Charlie even k-killed my mother after h-he found out that P-Peter wasn't his child when he took mom back home… H-He lied to us all about my mother's died with sickness when it wasn't… I read from his journal that he killed her himself with his bare hand!.." Arthur said.

Everyone paled at hearing that. Charlie really does deserve to die. "And that not all, in Charlie's journal he also wrote down about Roth, Neil, Keith and Davan's mother, on how he lied to all of us about our mother dying in sickness and commitment suicide, when in true that he had killed them all with his bare hand… U-Using a knife that could k-kill a high level pure-blood wizard and dragon like us." Arthur added, to Arthur's sibling horror they paled at this and gritted their teeth in angry at Charlie's for this.

"Well this only proves that Charlie's really do deserve to die." Alfred said, he himself was also mad at Charlie's for killing his lover's parents, and for everything that the past Kirkland's family had done to them all. "I think this all for today… I… I'm sure everyone is tried and… Well needed some time to think about what we just found out." Roth said, and to everyone surprise? They had agree and head to their personal room, Alfred took his lover back to their shared room in silent as he just let's Arthur goes and staring outside the window in deep thought as he watch his lover from the bed in deep concern

-0-

At the meeting room, when James arrive at the meeting room and went inside, he saw that each, leadership where auguring with each other, the France's leader where having an argument with the Spanish's leader while the Turkey's leader and the Greece's where having an argument of their own as well, even Ludwig's father were having an argument with Feliciano and Lovino's father while their sons were sitting in their chair, looking ashamed with their father who were arguing one another and just wanted to get out of here.

James sighed before going toward his chair and slammed his fist on it, getting everyone attention who soon stopped arguing each other and stared at their King. James took a deep breath before glancing at everyone with a serious expression grace on his face before he glanced at everyone children and smiled at them before saying.

"Ludwig, you and the rest of the teen can get out of this room now… This is the matters between us adult…" He said and glanced at his guard who were standing inside the room to the left and said. "Alto… Take this children to their personal guest room at once." James order as Alto who nodded his head as he motion for the others nobles, children to follow him out the room as Lugdwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ivan, and the rest of the children went out of the room as Alto's close the meeting door room.

When James was sure enough that the children where out of their ear shot? He glanced at everyone and said. "Everyone sit down… We about to being the meeting." He said, everyone did what they were told and sat down. James nodded his head at everyone and sat down at his chair as well and said. "Now we being?" He asked everyone.

"My lord… Not to be rude… But… The Wizard's clan is certainly in need to have their king as soon as impossible… T-They… Their people now are totally at chaos and wanted to get some revenge with some of the human who had killed some of their kind, t-they… Won't listen to us Dragon for advice and orders sir." Tino's father said. James sighed. "I know.. I'm aware of that." He said.

"M-My lord.. Sorry to say this.. But… I..I think i-is time for A-Arthur to be the Wizard's King my lord… E-Even if he doesn't have any connection with C-Cyus-sama… B-But since his is a pure-blood like one of them… T-then I.. I think it will be good i-if he w-will be the one to rule t-their kind sir." Antonio's father said. James sighed. "I would love to do that.. But he still far too young to rule a race, beside.. He still knew to all of this. H-He still haven't master some of the trill that Y-Yao's teaches him yet.. Yes his smart, well manners and to bluntly said that he might be fit to take C-Cyus's throne.. But as far as I can see? He still a child in my eyes.. H-He can't rule the race w-without someone there to guild him.. "James said.

Roderich reach his hand up as James saw it and said. "Yes, Roderich? What is it?" He asked. Roderich was the youngest among the council since he only 23 years old, but since his father had died a few years ago? He was force by his mother to take his father places when he was 19. To say the less he did a good job at handing his father place to be James's son right-hand man.

"My lord.. It's wouldn't be trouble if I… Help and guide Arthur to take his father kingship isn't it?.." He asked, he was willing to help their soon to be Wizard's king, if dropping out of being Alfred's right-hand man then so be it, he was willing to just teach Arthur's to be their king rather than dealing with Alfred's childish behavior of treating thing in a childish way.

James narrows his eyes at Roderich before sighing and said. "I'm sorry Roderich but I have to deny that offer.. Who will look up to Alfred and be his right hand man to do the extra duty for him?" James asked. "If is not a bother.. Couldn't Toris be the one to be Alfred's right-hand man? The boy is certain of good help, his every reliable enough to fit that job." One of the council said. James thought of it for a moment before nodding his head.

"Well I guess that won't be a problem.. Then is settle then, Rodeirch, you will start teaching Arthur's the basic of Kingships duty starting on Saturday, it will be better that way since it the weekend and no school, you will have the whole day to teach him that.." James said as Roderich nodded his head. James turned to Toris's father and said. "Please remind and tell Toris the news that he will start to work as Alfred's right-hand-man starting tomorrow after school. Understood?" He asked as Toris's father nodded his head.

"And one more thing… Before we continue on with our discussion on what do with the other kind of ours who are in the care of the Germany's wings?.. I would like for you all know that… Yao and I… Had finally found the true and the connection between Cyus and Arthur." He said as everyone looked alert and looked interest to know. James took a deep breath before saying but was stopped when Yao's put a hand on his hand as he glanced at Yao who give him a worried look. He smiled at Yao and said.

"Don't worry. Beside I think that is time for everyone to know about it.. I'm sure Cyus wouldn't mind it.. In fact I think this is what he wants to happen to Arthur." He said as he turns to glance at everyone and said the big shocking news.

"We found out Cyus's journal… And inside his journal contain all the information we found out… He.. For all this time been practicing forbidden spell for the last centuries and also found… His secret room and we also found out that Arthur… Indeed was his biological son from a pure-blood Wizard named Alice Cleywood, I'm sure everyone know that the Clayworth's family where once a high ranking Pure-blood wizard still they disappear, but the things is, Cyus found one of their survival and lived among the human realm, hiding their aura to them… Cyus… Fell in love with Alice and well… Had Arthur as their son…" He said.

Everyone looked shock to hear this. "Wait! W-was this the reason he left his kingship 11 years ago?" Ludwig's father asked as James nodded his head and answer. "Yes.. Now, let's get back to the business.. Now what are we going to do about the-" James said as they soon began to discuss about what to do with the others kind of them who were still left in the human's world, as everyone soon began to pay attention while trying to put the thought of Cyus's in the back of their mind.

TBC..

Me: This chapter is so fucking short! I apologize if this chapter is a little short.. X_x I just couldn't make this chapter a little longer, sorry, I'll make it up on the next chapter, and please tell me what you guys all think of this chapter… and please tell me if you guys want me to make a lemon chapter next between Alfred and Arthur or not on your review, Kay? O_o

That all please give review like always. :3


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 13, and sorry if I could not update this on weekend, weekend was my only day off from writing a chapter since I need a break once in a while from writing and school, hope you guys won't get mad for me about that…

Anyway.. Yesterday night I had a weird dream where a story of Arthur in Wonderland, but the different in this one was is a twisted story, were Arthur accidently lost his memory as Alfred's Queen in the world called hetalialand, and the weird thing about this was? That Arthur in my dream was a snake man here while he was also Alfred's Queen and is 'Alice' before he disappear and came back again in the wonderland but without the memory of him being (Alice) in the story, and what make this dream of mine a little weird is that, Arthur snake skin had disappear when he went missing from the wonderland world and lost all of his memory of being 'Alice' in there and as Alfred's Queen, I'm sure everyone already know how the Alice in the wonderland story goes right?

I'll stop explaining the summary there cause it's would take me longer to explain the whole story of it.

And I dunno why I want to share my dream with you guys, but I feeling like I want to make a story out of that dream of mine, well that if, if you guys want me to make a story of Arthur in the wonderland, my own twisted story tale of it, I don't even know how that come up in my dream, I guess is probable got to do something with the Alice in the wonderland movie that my sister I been watching lately and the bunch of snake man picture of England I saw recently at Zerochan after we finish watching the movie, I swear there just a lot of bunch picture of England there as a snake man and then their those picture of America as Superman and England as a snake man _ …

But.. I dunno.. If you guys want it I could make that story of where Arthur is in wonderland and is a snake man Alice there after I finish, writing this story to it last of it chapter, I did wrote it all down on my note book about that dream I had of Arthur as Alice and is a snake man in my notebook during my class period this morning at school XD. and I'm sorry if this chapter is not a lemon, but don't worry I'll soon make a lemon scene on the next chapter… So sorry if I couldn't come up with any lemon chapter for this.

Okay I'll stop babbling here and lets you all read the chapter now and please enjoys it. Kay?

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^ Well expect for Cyus, James, Carlos, and Maria since, Roth, Keith, Neil and Davan since they are my OOC's Character… I totally forgot to put that up here. So sorry, if I did. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 13

The next day, James had inform both Alfred and Arthur, about Arthur going to take his father's throne soon, and that Toris now will be Alfred's right-hand man instead of Roderich, since Roderich will be the one to help and teach Arthur's the basic of being a king, or the Kingship job. But of course James didn't force Arthur if the boy didn't wanted to take his father's throne just yet, but to his surprise, Arthur was willing to take his father's place as the Wizard's King if it mean to bring peace to his people and help Alfred's father win the war then he was willing to take the job, or carried the burden.

Alfred on the other hand wasn't happy about this but let's his lover do what he think was right, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't there to help him, in fact Alfred was willing enough to help Arthur's out, even if he still have his own Prince's duty he still find a times to help his lover run his own race.

Everything went smoothly after that, Arthur was soon going to be publish to everyone as the new King and leader to the Wizard's clan, which will be a good new for all the races.

-0-

A week later, before the publishing or the announcing of Arthur's throne? Arthur walked the hall to Jones's castle, even if he was still studying his Kingship duty? Arthur still live under the Jones's care in their mansion by his request since he told everyone in the meeting room a few week ago that he didn't want to be separate to Alfred or didn't want to live along in the Sky city where the others world that the Wizard's live, in fact he really didn't want to stay away from Alfred, he had already gotten use to someone sleeping beside him in bed that he didn't liked the idea of sleeping along in the bed anymore.

His wizard people didn't have any choice since it's was their soon-to-be-king wishes to stay in the Jones's clan. Arthur continues to walk down the hallway of Alfred's mansion still he reach the place he wanted to go. He open the door and peaked in to see if anyone was there, to his surprise his boyfriend, Alfred was there, in the coach of the living room, playing with his PSP and was making loud noises of victory, he sighed before going inside the room and closed the door quietly as to not disturbed his boyfriend happy time.

A smile tugged on his lips before going toward the coach and sat silently and continues to watch his lover with a smile grace on his face. 'He so cute when his all happy.' Arthur thought as he continue to eye his lover who's back was facing him still he noticed Alfred stopped playing his video game and sniffed the air as he heard loud sigh coming from the older teen as he heard Alfred's voice. "Geeze Iggy, you could have at less said something when you came in, I was freaking out just now when I sense your scent all of a sudden." Alfred said as he turns around to face his boyfriend with a frown grace on his face.

Arthur blushed in shame before looking away and said. "I… Didn't want to disturb you while you were enjoying playing your video game.." He said in a small voice but Alfred heard it. His boyfriend blinked before sighing. "Geeze… Well uh… Is there something you want, babe?" He asked. Arthur blinked his eyes before blushing again.

"I… Uh… No… N-Nothing really just wants to see you… That all.." He said. Alfred blinked his eyes before grinning at Arthur and gloom-ed him. Arthur groaned when his boyfriend suddenly bear hug him before blushing. "Anyway… I hope you won't get mad since… Spring almost coming up and.. I'll be away for the whole spring season.." Alfred said which caught Arthur attention who looked sad at hearing this and frowned at his lover and asked while folding his arms around his chest. "Please tell me why?" He asked Alfred looked away from him and message the back of his neck aimless before taking a deep breath and said.

"Is… Just… Really is not Arthur… I just need too." He simple said which made Arthur to frown again. "Oh come on.. Please? I'm your boyfriend; I had the right to know." Arthur pledged as Alfred sighed and said. "Really Arthur just lets it go, okay? I'll promise to make up to you when I get back.. I could uh.. Buy you something you like or whatever you want, kay?" Alfred said which made Arthur to fold his arms on his chest and glared at his boyfriend who groaned when Alfred saw the look that Arthur was giving him, he could already feel a head aching come and know that they were about to have another lover quarreling as Arthur said.

"Oh so, you get to give whatever I want but won't even tell me what going on with you?... I don't want anything Alfred, I just want to know why are you going away this month of spring? You know that I told you before that my birthday is on spring… S-So why? D-Don't you want to celebrate m-my birthday with me?" Arthur asked a little be hurt. Alfred sighed and shook his head and said. "Is not that.. C-Course I wanted to celebrate your birthday, sweetie. But… Is just… Something we dragon mostly need to do during spring season." Alfred said. was about to say something when the door suddenly flow open as Mathew came inside the living room and seem to notice that the tension inside the room, he glance at Alfred who was looking down at the floor while Arthur was glaring at his boyfriend.

Mathew went toward the coach and put his polar bear on the coach between Alfred and Arthur who noticed it and glance at him as Mathew sighed and asked. "What going on here?" He asked slight confuse, thought he was sure that the two were just having one of their couple quarreling to his surprise he was right as Arthur said. "Alfred won't tell me his reason as to why he needed to be away on spring break." Arthur simply said while glaring at his boyfriend.

Mathew stared at Arthur little surprise before looking at his brother and seems to get what the problem was as he told his older twin. "Brother, I can't believe you haven't told Arthur about that!" Mathew said. Arthur looked confuse and looked at Mathew weirdly before saying. "Haven't told me about what?" He asked. Mathew sighed at Arthur before glaring at his older twins and said. "Look Arthur, the reason why A-Alfred needs to be away during spring break, well mostly at the late month of spring is because… Ever spring season i-is the Dragon race mating season, and during mating season? One w-would goes in heat on the first state of spring before one i-is ready to mate with their partner.." Mathew said with a blush.

Arthur to say the less looked shock to hear this as he looked straight at his lover who checks where red as well as he asked. "I-Is that true Alfred?" He asked as Alfred nodded his head. "O-Oh.." Was all Arthur could say? "So.. What so bad about it? I mean y-you could have just get a room when you're g-going in heat.. I… Won't even b-bother you w-when yo-…" Arthur said while blushing as he stopped short and looked away, both Alfred and Mathew blushed at what he said just as Alfred said. "Dude! T-That not a good idea.." He said which confuse Arthur as Mathew explain it for him as to why is wasn't a good idea.

"Arthur, what Alfred mean is… Even if he stayed in a different room while his in heat? H-He still can smell your scent even if you are in a different room or if you are 10 or 50 meter away from him he can still sense your scent and w-would goes rampage i-if h-he w-won't b-be able t-to touch you… In fact I don't think is even safe if h-he accidentally r-rape you in the process since… Y-You might get pregnant by accident.." Mathew said.

Arthur stared weirdly at Mathew in disbelieve before saying. "You do realize that I'm a guy right? So is impossible for me to get pregnant if Alfred and I h-had sex.." Arthur said as he blushed. Alfred blushed at what he was hearing from his boyfriend before saying. "Dude! What up with that answer?" Alfred said as he looked at his boyfriend in disbelieve as he added. "A-Are you telling me that y-you don't mind me fucking you out?" Alfred said as Mathew stared at his brother before saying. "Alfred that just sounded so wrong… and so dirty." He said giving Alfred his disgusting expression. Alfred just shrugs as he continues to look at his lover squared in the eyes. Arthur blushed before saying in defend.

"I-I'm not saying that you bluntly should do it! I'm just saying that… I wouldn't mind doing it with you so-someday." He said with a blush grace on his cute face. Alfred blushed when he heard Arthur's said that before coughing a bit and said. "W-Well… Uh… I keep that in mind, love." He said. Mathew roll his eyes at the two before saying. "You two are so soppy and ridiculous that make me want to puke right now." He said which made Arthur to blush while Alfred to roll his eyes at his younger twins and said. "Of fuck off, Mathew.. Is not like you and Francis are a soppy and ridiculous couple too you know?" He said which earn him a glared from his younger twins as he just grinned at Mathew.

"Still Arthur… Is better for me to be away from you during my heating season… I… I don't want to hurt you.. W-While I'm in my heat during spring break." Alfred said. Arthur just sighed before nodded his head. "Alright, do what you think is right, but at less call me when your back, kay?" He asked as Alfred smiled at him and nodded his head before going closer toward Arthur and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks arty!" He said which earn him a groan and a smack to his head by Arthur who glared lightly at him and mumble a 'You gilt!' under his breath as Alfred just laughed it off.

Mathew on the other hand paled at their PDA as he saw his brother soon kissed Arthur on the lips in front of him and that this cue to leave the room, his brother and Arthur where getting ridiculous each day with their attempt to be a cute and perfect couple that made him sick whenever he see the two being all fluffy and mossy with each other in public, well more of Alfred showing his love of affection toward Arthur in public display while Arthur would deny and refuse the idea sometime, but each other time he lets Alfred get away with it and had his way.

When Mathew was gone as Alfred pull away from their kiss as he said while smirking at Arthur who blushed at his handsome charm. "You know, in a few more weeks and you'll be the new King to the Wizard's clan and my sidekick panther in crime in the battlefield soon." He said. Arthur looked confuse before asking. "R-Really?" He asked as Alfred nodded his head and said. "Yea, is the Wizard's king duty to fight alongside with the Dragon's King or prince in the battlefield…" He said. Arthur liked the idea of fighting alongside with his lover as a smile grace on his lips.

"I like that, that, that I could be able to help you somehow in the battlefield." He said as he added. "Since I don't want to be left behind and be useless, is better that way than nothing, Alfred." He said as give Alfred a peak on the lips as Alfred made an aww-ing sound under his breath that made Arthur blush even more. "That nice to hear Arty." Alfred said. Arthur just blushed before he remember what Mathew's said a while ago about him might be able to get pregnant if Alfred's accidentally had sex with him by accident. "C-Can I really get pregnant when we have sex someday?" He asked confusedly and a bit interest. Alfred blinks his eyes before nodding and said.

"Well that depend, if you want too.. I mean we male Dragon now have the ability to impregnate their mate, gender doesn't matter so long as they wanted to have a kid someday with their mate, unlike before in the centuries when both same Gender could reproduce an heir, is all thanks to Yao-sensei, who found a way before we found and read on Cyus's journal about it…" Alfred said.

Arthur blushed at this information before asking. "H-How?" Arthur asked. "Huh?" Alfred said in confuse. Arthur blushed again before saying. "I-I mean h-how d-do you do it? I mean how do you impregnate y-your mate even if said mate is a guy?" He asked. Alfred just smiled at him before saying. "You could say that we male dragon can now turn their male panther cell into a gay cell or what you could egg cell and then just have sex with them and in a few week tada!" Alfred said, minus the pun in it. Arthur blushed before smacking his head and hissed at his boyfriend. "I mean in a serious detail you bloody git! Not that kind of detail!" He said. Alfred just rubbed his head to where Arthur's smack it before saying.

"I don't really understand the whole information, but.. It's got to do something with magic? I suppose… Yao did teach us a spell about it, but we have to cast the spell before going and have sex with our panthers to impregnate them, and we have to have sex three times a day to make the spell work, or they could make their lover pregnant by accidentally wishing it before having sex with them." Alfred said as he added.

"Or if you want a safe way? We could always s use a potion neither let's your lover drink that potion or inject inside their system for it to work, thought you have to wait 5 minute before having sex with them to make the chemical work inside your partner who you want to impregnate with." Alfred added.

Arthur listens to it while blushing all the while before sniff in uncomfortable. He wasn't that gladly to know about this just yet, since he was still worrying about being a king to his race, he still have a lot to worried about, but he defiantly didn't mind have children with Alfred someday, just not now, or maybe after he was done being promoted as his King to his race he'll might be able to considerate the idea.

-0-

A few weeks later? At the afternoon around 5pm Arthur was finally going to be promoted as the Wizard's king tonight, he looked nervous inside his room, packing back and forth, he didn't want to screw everything up since he know his people was looking forward to this and that they were relay on his as their new King, Arthur glanced up at his father's frame that was inside this waiting area room, his late father, Cyus was wearing the most royalty cloth in the frame, a crown grace on his head and a smirk too was grace on his handsome, charming face, a sliver with blue rube ring of Kingship was on his right middle finger while holding a cane on the other hand, he was also wearing a royal blue suit, a royal blue robe with white furry around it, and was wearing a white boot, a white ribbon around his neck, he also wore the blue pendant that James's give to him a few week ago.

Alfred was beside him, wearing his royal blue prince attire with a prince crown grace on his hand, his hand fold in his chest and eyes closed while he heavy a sigh before opening his eyes to see his boyfriend still continue to pack back and forth in front of him. Alfred eyebrow twitched a little before he said. "Artie! Relax!.." He said as he pull away from the wall he was standing and went toward his boyfriend who stopped packing back and forth and frowned at him and open his mouth to say something but was stopped as Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to him as a blush grace on his check, Alfred reaches for Arthur hand and intertwine their hand together, Alfred lead his head closer to Arthur's ears and whisper.

"Relax love… Everything will been fine, I'm sure of that… So chill down a bit…" Alfred said as Arthur's blushed even more and open his mouth to say something when Alfred smash his lips to his, as his eyes widen a little before relaxing them and kissed Alfred back. They continue to kiss still Mathew and his father came inside the waiting room and saw the two lovebird having their kissing moment, James cooked an eyebrow at his eldest son before coughing to caught their attention which the two stopped kissing and glanced to their left to see Alfred's father and brother were there standing on the door frame with a smirk gracing on their face, both boys blushed before pull away from each other.

"I only left you two for 30 minute and you two can't already wait to get back to your room to have some kinky time." James joked which caught the two boys to blush even more as Alfred glared at his father and hissed. "Dad, we are so not going to do what you think we will do later on… Please get your mind out of the glitter!" He said which made his father to chuckle slightly and wave his hand before saying. "Yes, yes… Well now, Arthur is time to make your appearance and let's get this start as soon as we can and after that well head to the ballroom were we will celebrate for you becoming a king with everyone." James said as Arthur nodded his head as he followed James out of the room.

Alfred and Mathew stayed a little longer as the two brothers glanced at each other as Mathew said. "Do you think Arthur will be alright taking his father place as the Wizard's clan king?" He asked worriedly. Alfred just shrugs his shoulder before saying. "Don't worried about it, I'm sure Arthur will do just fine as their king then I do." He said before patting his younger twins back and went out of the room to follow his father and Arthur's at the hall of throne.

Every Dragon and Wizard's race from all over the world came here to gather and witness the new coming of king of the Wizard's clan, each noble, royalty and others were dressed in a formal attire, a priest was up in the throne waiting for Arthur to come and make his appearance and take his place as their king, soon a guard dressed in blue and red with a royalty military had come through the door while the other guards all gathering around through both the left and right side aisle, a royalty gun in their hand as the leader who were in front of the door with a cane his hand and tapped the floor to get everyone attention as he announced.

"All rise for the upcoming King Arthur!" He said as everyone rise to their feet and stand up as two guard went toward the double door as their leader bowed down to everyone before moving aside to lets the two guard open the double door, as the door open, there stood in front of the door was Arthur in his all glory, wear his King royal attire, his close as everyone stared in awe at him before he open his eyes, the rest of the guard raise their weapon up in the air and position it to the front side as Arthur walk through the aisle, nodding his head to the guard as he marched forward the aisle all the way to the front of the throne, and stopped short in front of the stair to the throne and bowed down as he want on one knee, keeping his head low as the priest nodded his head and went toward Arthur's with a royalty sword as he begin his speech.

Everyone went back to sitting down as they watch the priest who began his speech of announcement for Arthur's. After a few minute as the priest finally tapped both Arthur's shoulder as he said. "I hear by you Arthur Kirkland the son of great King Cyus's as the Wizard's Clan, as the king you shall not, nor betrayal your kingship and to your people, honor your pride as their king, as I give this role crown to you, shall swear to never abundant your duty as their king to riches or poor, till your death do it part." The priest said as Arthur said his speech before the priest put the crown on his head, eyes still close and said.

"I Arthur Kirkland as the illegal child of our great Cyus's king heard by and swear to my bloodline too honor my pride as the Wizard's clan till death do my part, nor shall I betrayal and abundant my people as their king and will willing to help them run the clan. I heard by accept my duty as their king for this is my destiny through birth." He said. The priest nodded and acknowledge his speech and put the crown on them of Arthur's head and hand him the royal wizard's spear that been passages down to generation to generation and said. "I now announce and acknowledge you Arthur Kirkland as the Wizard's king, all rise and cheer for your new King!" He said as everyone rise to their feet and put one hand up in the air and cheer.

"All hail King Arthur of our great Wizard's clan!" They said all over again while some were clapping their hand for Arthur as Arthur rose to his feet and turn out to face everyone with a smile grace on his face before nodded his head as a thank you for everyone for accepting him as their new king. Arthur glanced at everyone and saw his lover through the left side smiling and clapping his hand in victory at him as Alfred's stopped clapping and put one hand to his chest and bowed his head a little low for Arthur to acknowledge his good work of speech and as the Wizard's clan new king as well.

After the whole, acknowledging him as the Wizard's clan new king and his speech as everyone now all head to the ballroom to wear the party shall held. Upon arriving at the party room along with Alfred who put and intertwine their hand together as they marched inside the party room, the guard saw him and nodded his head and tapped his cane to get everyone attention who glance at the door as they saw their new King on the door along with the Dragon's clan eldest prince as the guard began to announce his present and said.

"King Arthur had arrive!" He said. Everyone smiled and bowed down to Arthur present while the other claps their hand at him. Arthur walked the party room as some of the noble and royalty began to greet and congratulation him of becoming a Wizard's cland King and began to chatting chat with him as he replay them both with kindness and superiority personality. after done to talking some of the noble as he thanked them to spend a few minute with him before he went to his throne chair as Alfred's helped him sat down on the royalty chair, when Arthur was finally settle sitting in his royalty throne chair as he nodded his head for everyone to continue the party who nodded their head as they continue on with the celebration.

After the party came the dinner as everyone eat, Arthur eat alongside James, Mathew, and his boyfriend Alfred where royalty usual sit and eat together along with everyone, after the dinner they all went back to enjoy the party as Arthur watched everyone from his throne chair again.

Arthur watches as everyone enjoy themselves while his lover was standing beside him in his throne chair, Alfred looked down at his lover and saw and noticed in Arthur's eyes that he seem to want to joy everyone parting and dancing themselves. A smile grace on Alfred's lips and beneath down to level his lover and whisper. "Would you like to dance with me my love?" Alfred asked which brought a blush on Arthur's face as the young king glanced in surprise at his lover before saying.

"W-What are you… Talking about?" He asked a bit shy. Alfred chuckle slightly at his lovers who were now the King to these races, and said. "Nothing, I just thought that you looked a little lonely and seem to want to join the fun with everyone, well that if you want too? I'll be glad to take the offer to dance with you, my king Arthur." Alfred said as charming as he grabbed Arthur's hand and reach it to his face and kiss Arthur's Hand with passion and love, gilt in his eyes that made Arthur blush even more as he looked away and said.

"I… Suppose that would be okay… I guess.." He said and offer a smile at Alfred who grinned at him and nodded his head and kissed Arthur's hand again before going toward the orchestra which six people where play their instruments, a few of them noticed him going toward him and stopped playing their song as Alfred began to talk to them, they nodded their head in his command as Alfred nodded his head at them and grinned at them before going toward the mice and said.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, King Arthur and I would like to make a dance." He announced as everyone all looked at him before giving a confuse look as he just smiled at everyone before going toward Arthur who was in his throne, blushing as Alfred stood in front of the stair and put one hand to his chest while glancing up at Arthur with a serious look on his face and said.

"King Arthur would you gladly take my offer and dance with me, my lord?" He asked. Arthur blushed before nodding his head and stood up from his chair and went toward Alfred's and gladly took his hand, when Alfred offer it as two of his guard went toward him and helped him to take off his heavy royal robe before the two walked toward the center of the ballroom as Alfred nodded his head to the orchestra as the people with their instrument all nodded at Alfred command and began to play a slow waltz song as the two royalty began to dance.

A blush grace on Arthur's face while having a wonderful slow waltz dance with Alfred while Alfred on the other hand had that charming sexy smile grace on his face while leading the dance for Arthur. Everyone around them watched the King of Wizard's and the Prince of the Dragon's having their dance in awe. Mathew watches his brother and his boyfriend having their sweet smile and couldn't help but to realize something as he said to his father and Arthur's sibling who were beside him and said.

"You know what guys…? I can't help but realize just how good Arthur and Alfred make a better and great King and Queen someday." He said. To his surprise, James and Arthur's couldn't help but to agree with him as they watch the two great powerful royalty dance with each other in front of everyone.

TBC..

Me: Ugh! This is so a pointless chapter! I was to pose to make a lemon chapter here but since I remember about Arthur's kingship announcement that I totally can't put it here, so I'll make it up to the next chapter… so please don't get mad at me for not putting a lemon part here, but don't worried soon on the next chapter I'll might put it… I just didn't have any better idea of a prone scene to come up with for the moment… I guess I need to read my USxUK yaoi rated M doujinshi again to get a better idea for a lemon scene. *sigh* Sorry to disappointed you guy about not making a lemon chapter, hopefully on the next chapter I'll might be able to make a lemon chapter for this two. :3

Well then that all for now, please read and review. :3


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 14, hope everyone will like this yes? And sorry for the long wait! School keeping me busy lately and… To top it off, my job schedule is keeping me busy as of late too… Is giving me little less time to spend myself in finishing this chapter? In fact my schedule is a little hooded up… I have to study for the exams as well and we still have a school practice performance for December and my job is keeping me up way to much… I hate the late month of November to the first week of December! DX. Month of holiday is the most busy time of month here in our country… So many… order that need to finish and so many cake that we have to bake! X_x

I swear! I don't think I will ever survive the first month of December with all the cake order that been filing up, at my work this day!... Not that school is giving me a hard time lately, what with all the homework, school performance and exam lately? UGH! So unbelievable! I so hate my day this following week! So damn busy! DX

Okay, okay I'll stop babbling and let you all read the story kay?

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 14

It been a month now that Arthur is the king to the Wizard's clan, spring season was just up ahead in 3 days. In fact they don't have classes this spring season due to the Dragon's entire race were going to have their mating season this spring break. Which mean the cave city they were living will be only field with the Wizard's clan that will be left behind to handle in taking care of their city while the Dragon's race clan where off to who know were as they mate with one other.

Alfred did mention that there is a place where Dragon do their mating season, a place where is an open air. For Dragon mating season was important, a time of season to mate and breed, they only do this during spring weather if it was early spring or late spring, so long that they do it during spring season, since spring season was the only right time to do the mating season since spring is the only season that had the right temperature to do it. Once the mating season is done and complete both the couple of dragon's race will head back home here in Dragonwizatalia. Some of the Dragons who mates are Wizard bring them along with them to mate with.

Well that is if said mate wanted to get pregnant or have another child, if not? The male or the seme Dragon will be the only one to go along, but would not mate with the other Dragon since he or she is already been taken, both races will know if once of their kind had been taken already when they can scent or see the mate mark grace on their neck.

The mark is the sight that one is already been claimed by someone else and shouldn't be touched or be taken by other when one is already been claimed by someone else, like how Vampire and Werewolf claim and put a mark on their mate to show the others that they were already been taken.

For royalty and noble? Dragon who aren't being claimed yet were forbidden to mate with each other of for their safely sake since they will need a heir to take the throne someday, if one of their kind already have a boyfriend or girlfriend but haven't be claimed yet were not allowed to mate with the other Dragons who isn't their mate, since the female or the uke male might added up pregnant by accident by the seme Dragon, same law apply to the wizard's clan as well. Those who were not noble and Royalty were the only lucky one who can mate anyone without having a problem sign a contract by claiming them as their own.

And for Noble and Royal who had claimed their mate as his/her and aren't married yet but had a child were okay, so long as both side had claimed the others as their own mate property and mate for life, and will have the married afterward when the child is born. To claim one as their mate? For Dragons all they have to do is claim them by biting them through their neck, and by the next day the mark and the symbol of their family crest will appear on it, for Wizard? They have to use a spell before doing the same, bite them to claim them as there; a symbol of their family crest will also appear by the next day on their lover or mate neck.

-0-

Month of spring and 3 days later.

Today was the day for all the Dragon's race to go mating season, Arthur to say the less was sad this time; his lover was leaving for the mating ritual today, making him sad and well, lonely. He watched Alfred dressed himself up and grabbed his bag before turning around to look at his lover and saw the look that grace on Arthur's face, a frown graced on Alfred's face before going toward Arthur and kissed his forehead and said.

"Aww, come on Artie! Don't give me that look?" He said as he added. "I'll come back next month so please try to behave while I'm gone okay?... And I'll promise not to fuck with anyone since I'm only belonging to you and only you…" He said a flash a smile at Arthur before he left completely. Arthur just looked down at the floor as he heard the door being closed shut before he lets the tears fell down his face.

Later that day, Arthur found Feliciano and the others were planning to follow their lover in the mating ritual. Arthur to say the less wanted to join them as they head off to where the mating ritual was, even though both Arthur and Alfred haven't claimed themselves as a mate? Arthur still determines to go just to make sure that his lover wouldn't mate with anyone. When they finally arrive to the mating ritual? As the 5 of them spit up to search for their mate.

Arthur used his instinct to lead him the way and found himself staring at a double door that was locked with magical chain that wouldn't open. A frown grace on Arthur face before he looked around his surrounding to see any passages to get in there, and to his surprise he found one, on top of the Celine as a smirk grace on face before doing a magical spell as the floor lit in a white circle before he began to flow in midair, he continue to say the spell still he reach the rooftop of the wall and open the things and went inside it.

The passage indeed lead him to were Alfred was, who was on the bed, jerking himself off, a blush grace on Arthur's check seeing his lover doing this kind of thing. He continue to stare still he saw Alfred's nose twitched before he saw Alfred looked up to where he was hiding, a frown grace on Alfred face as he said. "A-Arthur?.. W-What the heck?.. H-How the hell did you got here?" He asked slight angry and disappointed at his lover, Arthur flinched a bit from his angry tone and said weakling. "I… I'm sorry… I… Overheard Feliciano a-and the other w-where planning t-to sneak out of the castle a-and go and v-visit their boyfriend here in the mating ritual.. A-And.. I don't know what got to me… I just… Suddenly went along with them.. I-I'm sorry, A-Alfred I-…. Didn't mean to hurt you I… Was just worried that you might mate w-with someone else other t-than me.." Arthur said.

The sound of his lover guilt tone made Alfred felt guilty for scowling him as he sighed and stopped playing with his erection and got up from his bed and was about to grab pants that were on the floor still they both heard something cracking. Alfred looked up from the rooftop before widening his eyes in pure horror, the place that Arthur's was, beginning to crack as he saw Arthur looked panicked and worried still the place he was hiding completely cracked, Alfred reacted immediately and catch Arthur as he fell.

Alfred sighed in relief when he had caught Arthur just in time as he glared down at his lover who looked guilt by it, Alfred just ignore the kicked puppy eyes that Arthur's were giving him as he went toward the bed and throw Arthur on it. Arthur squeaked a bit before he felt Alfred on top of him, glaring down at him as he gulped.

He was busted this time. "Arthur didn't I told you to stay home and be good? But no you just have to be a naughty lover aren't you?" Alfred asked as he tried to control his attempting of wanting to take his lover here and there, he was already having a hard time not to jump at Arthur and fuck him. Arthur was about to reply to him when he felt it, Alfred's erection where hard underneath his pants, he was lucky and glad that he was still wearing a cloth on while his older lover wasn't wearing anything.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore, Arthur's scent just screamed to him to take him right here right now, and he did just that, he leaded his head toward Arthur's neck and began to lick them which made Arthur to shiver by the sudden sensation and blush as he lets out a squeak. "A-Alfred?" He asked slight confuse at his lover sudden change of behavior still he sense it, the atmosphere that surrounding the room, the aura that was coming from his lover, they were all screaming lust. Alfred was in heat, he begin to panicked as he tried to struggle and pushes Alfred off of him but couldn't since Alfred grip were too tight for him to make an escape. Arthur heart being to beat faster in fear.

Alfred continues to lick Arthur's neck as his hand roaming beneath his shirt and pinched a nipple. Arthur lets out a sudden surprise gasp when he felt Alfred's a little deeper on his neck as he could feel a few drop blood fell on his neck as he heard Alfred's moaned and pull away from his neck and licked the blood off. When Alfred pull away from his neck as he looked up to see his lover expression and saw his eyes lit in a bright blue, there were something odd the way his lover's eyes lit, he looked harder still he saw it, the lust that grace on his lover's eyes, is was frightening.

Arthur began to panicked and tried to crawl out of the bed but couldn't as his lover catch him and gripped on his waist a little tighter and bring him back to the bed and pinned him there. Alfred wasn't himself anymore since he let his Dragon side that was in the lust mood. "A-Alfred pleases S-STOP!" Arthur pledged voice made Alfred stop doing what he was about to do and his eyes turn back to normal as he looked down at his lover before realize what he had done and pull away from his lover.

Arthur looked confuse and sat up as he stared at his lover who got off of the bed and went to a corner. Arthur looked surprised by his lover sudden behavior and was about to go toward Alfred. "No don't!... Just… Please babe, just don't come near me… I'm… Trying to control myself from jumping on you and do more damage… Then I already did." He said. Arthur frowned at this and just sat back at the bed.

Arthur was about to say something when the wall to the Celine made a sound as both looked up to see that the wall had begun to repair itself as the now cracked, broke Celine wall where now fixed and looked brand new like nothing had happen. A confuse and surprise look grace on Arthur's face as Alfred sighed and began to explain it to him. "This room is all set up in a barrier and magic protection and keeping it hosted from escaping or damaging things and repair itself, it's will do and stay that way still the mating season is over… Thought a maid would come now and then to sever meal every day." Alfred said as he slopped on the wall he was sitting.

"You shouldn't have come… I'm well protected here with this room, and this room just doesn't let's anyone in still the mating season is over, so you really didn't have to worried about anything." Alfred said with a frown grace on his face, he could felt his lust mood peaking in as he gritted his teeth. 'Damn!... I can't hold it any longer… I-If I don't release it, it would make me go insane and mind completely lost myself!' He thought. Arthur watches his lover and saw the look that grace on Alfred face as he looked down on the floor. 'Is… Just sex right?.. Not serious?... I mean Alfred and I had been dating for the past month now…' He though and said.

"A-Alfred if you can't hold it then don't try to hold it… L-Lets it go.." He said which shocked Alfred and snapped. "LET IT GO?.. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ARTHUR?.. I-IF I DO THAT THEN… I'LL MIGHT END UP HURTING YOU IN THE PROCESS!" Alfred snapped as he saw Arthur flinched a bit from his tone as he looked guilty from yelling at his lover and messaged his hair in frustration before letting out a deep breath. "Look.. I'm sorry that I yelled at you… But… I don't think is a good idea for the two of us to have… Sex if… We didn't claim each other yet…" Alfred said.

Arthur blink his eyes before frowning and said. "T-Then claim me as yours… Isn't that too hard to do it?.. And beside.. If it you the one doing it to me?.. I wouldn't mind… Since I trusted you… I know you will not hurt me while we have s-sex… So please Alfred… I don't want to see you like this?.. I-If you want to have sex with me just bloody say so… Love." Arthur pledged. Alfred looked up at his boyfriend and saw the look that Arthur was giving him as he groaned before saying. "I-Is not that I don't want to do it with you… Is that…. I might accidentally… Impregnate you in the process." He said.

Arthur frowned at that and said. "A-Alfred… I don't mind having a baby with you… If it you then I wouldn't mind since I loved you so much…. So please love… J-Just do it… Do what you think is right.. Do what you think that you wanted to do.. Is… Doesn't matters as long as we have each other then it… Fine. Right?" He asked. Alfred sink low on the floor before thinking of it. 'Kind to think of it?... Dad did want us to be together someday… So… I'm sure doing this won't change anything… And even if I end up impregnate Arthur?... It'll be okay… I had always wanted to have children with Arthur someday… What the heck?... I'm a prince and I well damned well do what I think is right for me!..' Alfred thought before nodding his head at Arthur and said.

"Alright… But don't complain afterward okay, babe?" He asked as Arthur blushed before doing his head. Alfred went toward him as he lead Arthur down on the bed as Arthur looked up to face Alfred and saw his lover serious look. "Okay… Before I go any further?... I have to claim you first as mind mate before we go and have sex, kay love?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head as he added. "And when I'm done marking you as mine? Do the same for me okay love?... I'm sure you already know how to do it, right?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head again as he nodded in return and began to undo Arthur's shirt to expose his neck.

He lead his head closer to his lover's neck and nuzzle his nose on Arthur's exposed creamy neck and inhale Arthur's scent before opening his mouth as his Dragon fang came out before he sink his teeth on his lover's neck. Arthur gasped at the sudden bit and could also felt something went flowing out of his neck as he gripped his hold on his lover's back and closing his eyes as Alfred's continue to mark his lover as his. When it was over Alfred pull away from Arthur's neck and saw his lover lets out a moan and heavily pant and looked at him with fuzzy eyes.

Alfred saw the blood that trill down his lover's neck and lead his head down again and lick the bleeding wound dry, still the blood stopped bleeding and the wound closed, leaving a red angry bite mark on Arthur's neck. Arthur took his change to breath normally before bringing Alfred's closer to him and do the same as he did some spell first before biting Alfred's neck to claim him as his mate for life, when that was done? Alfred began to take Arthur's shirt off and throw it somewhere on the floor.

Alfred smirked at his boyfriend, no his now mate as he saw his little lover blush as he wrapped his arms around the young teen before bringing their lips closer together as they kissed, Alfred first made the move as Arthur responded by kissing him back, both of their arms locked at each other in embrace, Alfred suddenly felt hot, very hot, he kissed Arthur deeper as Arthur moaned through their kissed. Arthur felt Alfred's hand touched his perked nipples. Alfred pull away from their kiss and glanced at Arthur's who blushes as he smirked before bending his head to Arthur's nipples and licked one, Arthur aches a little bit from the sudden sensation of Alfred's tongue licking his left nipples.

Arthur gripped his hold on the pillow while letting out a soft gasp. "Ah…. Nn…" He moaned he could felt Alfred's smirked beneath his nipples and couldn't help but to blush. When Alfred was done licking the other nipples he went to the other one and did the same process, making Arthur to moan slightly, gripping his hold on the pillow tighter than before. When Alfred pull away from Arthur's nipples as he looked down at his lover who were breathing heavily, eyes a bit fuzzy. A smirk grace on Alfred's lips before he lead down and capture Arthur's lips in a heated kiss, tongue to tongue battling for dominance.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's as he felt his boyfriend un-zipped his pants and pull it down, along with his underwear while they continue to kiss, a blush grace on Arthur's check when he felt his boyfriend spread his leg part and run his hand up to Arthur's thin, he could feel Alfred's rubbed his two finger on Arthur's entrance, trying to tease him as Arthur moaned in irritation from the teasing as he heard Alfred's chuckle through their kisses, Arthur pull away from their kiss and said.

"Stop teasing me and just do it you bloody gilt!" Arthur said as he lightly glare at his boyfriend and mate who just flash a smile at him as he gasped when he felt Alfred's put one finger inside his entrance without any lube. Arthur flinched from the sudden insert of Alfred's finger inside him and gripped his hold on Alfred's.

Alfred reaches his other hand and squeezed Arthur's right nipples, making Arthur to gasp a little at his sudden assault. Soon he felt a second finger added up to the first inside his entrance as his breathing peaked up the pack and close his eyes tightly, trying to feeling that sensation of Alfred's finger inside him, penetrating him, then he felt Alfred's tongues on his other nipples, licking it like it was a lollipop he could even heard Alfred's making noises while licking his perked left nipples, Arthur felt a little turned on.

Soon a third finger were added inside him as he gasped at the sudden added of finger. A few minute later Arthur finally relaxed to the finger inside him as Alfred could felt that it was time, he pull both his three finger out of Arthur's entrance in a slowly motion making Arthur to moan each time he take his time to take them out, when Alfred finger were finally out? Arthur let out a soft breath, he open his eyes to peak in front of him to see Alfred were busying pull his pants down as he glanced at it only to widened his eyes in pure shock, awe and… Fear, the size of Alfred's erection were just too much for him as he continue to watch Alfred still he saw Alfred grabbed his other legs and place it on his shoulder.

Alfred glanced down at him and noticed the trouble look he was giving and saw his boyfriend/mate giving him a frown before asking. "What wrong, Artie?" Alfred asked as Arthur thought of it before saying. "Y-Your k-kind of huge! I don't think t-that would be able to fit in?" He asked Alfred just chuckle a little before saying. "Nonsense, babe.. I'll prove it to you that it will fit just fine~" He said as he soon put both Arthur's leg on his shoulder before placing his erection inside Arthur's entrance slowly at first, Arthur let out a discomfort groan before he gasped and gripped his hold on the bed sheet when he felt Alfred's going inside him farther.

"Oh… Gosh!.. Alfred!... Nn.." He moaned when he felt Alfred's move inside him slowly, when Arthur was getting impatient with how slowly Alfred's was penetrating him? He complains and said. "Oh fuck me!.. Stop teasing and just get it on with it, Alfred!" He said as he heard Alfred chuckle a little before nodding his head and began to thrust inside more harder and faster making Arthur to aches from his thrust, both moved in rhythm as both soon began to gasp, and moaned they even panted in union as Alfred continue to thrust inside Arthur as he hand suddenly found its way to Arthur's erection and pumped it to his thrust.

Arthur gasped at the sudden feeling he feel when Alfred's began to pump his erection, they continue to this for a last minute still Arthur couldn't take it anymore and said. "A-Alfred I-I'm going to come!" He said and was only reply with a 'Hn' from Alfred and took it as a yes and soon cum through to stomach and in Alfred's hand that was grabbing his erection as his inside tight it hold on Alfred's erection. Alfred gritted his teeth and knows he couldn't last it any longer and soon came inside his young lover, filling Arthur's up with his cum inside his lover entrance.

When Arthur felt Alfred stopped moving inside him although the older teen already came inside him as the two panted each other before broking into a fit of chuckle before Alfred lead down toward him and give Arthur a passionate kiss and began to thrust inside Arthur a second time.

-0-

Three hours of having sex as Alfred cum inside Arthur's 12 times in three hours of having an unprotected love sex, beside the both of them were okay if they end up having a baby in the future. Alfred lay there admiring his sleeping tried lover who was sleeping beside him, a smile grace on his face and reaches a hand to ruffle Arthur's soft fluffy messy hair. A sigh of relief washed over him as he continues to admire his lover, his sex high had long gone drained a while ago after their sex had ended. It's funny how Arthur the one who is tried between the two of them when he was the one doing everything during their love making.

Alfred lets out a soft yawn. 'Damn! After all that sex we did and I'm starting to feel tried now?.. I must be that awesome to stay this longer for bit during the nonstop making love we did.' Alfred thought before yawning and covers the two of them with the blanket before heading off to sleep.

-0-

Three days later Alfred and Arthur came back to the Dragonwiztalia's city after their love making for three days, they felt like they were in their honeymoon instead going there to do the mating season. James to say the less was shock when he found out and see that Arthur was with Alfred, but didn't ask a question as to how the hell did Arthur know where the mating ritual where? Oh and he know that Arthur went missing the first day that Alfred's took off and went to the mating ritual and he had a suspicious feeling that Arthur might had gone and follow Alfred somehow, thought that was only his suspicious, but he didn't actually believe that Arthur would actually do it and follow Alfred all the way to the mating ritual which was a bit far, you have to take a plane or use a teleport spell to get there.

The moment that Arthur and Alfred got back home and deiced to ignore everyone surprise stare at them well mostly at Arthur as the both of them immediately head to their shared bedroom and began to discuss about something else. After a few hours later?

The two lovers ended up having another sex, in their shared bedroom. Moans could be heard coming from their rooms and a yell of more, harder, faster and etc. Whenever someone passed by their room, they completely ignore the noises that the two were making.

Arthur gripped his hold on his lover back as he felt Alfred thrust inside him for the fourth time today. He could also felt Alfred's tongue licking his nipples, teasing them and sucking them like there was something going to come out of it, his grip only got tighter when he felt Alfred licked upside his nipples all the way through his neck where the mate mark where Alfred's family crest symbol were grace there, lit in the daylight as Alfred's admire it before licking it making Arthur to moaned slightly. Alfred continue to thrust inside Arthur still he felt that he was ready to cum and come inside his lover again for the 6 times this day.

"Oh gosh Alfred! J-Just how many babies do you want me to have you bloody gi-gilt.. Ah!" Arthur said between his moan as he felt Alfred's thrust again. "As many as I could make you have, love." Alfred said before thrusting inside Arthur for the 7th times now as the two continue to have their love making.

TBC.

ME: Ugh! I hope that the sex scene in this chapter were okay? And please read and give review k? Well that all for now, still next time? Just be patient everyone kay? I might won't update on time because of my school and work schedule, but I'll try to update on time okay?... And… I just started making the next chapter just now since I just got finish with my work at my job at the bakery shop just now and well.. I'll might be able to finish the next chapter by next well…. I just hope my schedule won't keep me up and busy. X_X

Well then that all for now everyone still then? Bye-bye!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm back with chapter 15, sorry if this chapter is short! X_x.. I so glad that I get to finish this just now along with my others new Hetalia USUK's stories! Well Hope you all will like this chapter yes? :3

PS: Please check out my new story of USUK's here are the follow new story I made for the USUK's pair:

A Siren's love:

Summary: Alfred is a teen boy with a super strength power and the son of a very well knows and popular Marine US force, Arthur is the merman prince who happens to meet Alfred when he was held captive by the US Marine force. This story don't have any Mpreg yet, well that if you guys want me to make Arthur's pregnant in the later chapter in this story then I'm fine with it. :3

Arthur's Wonderland:

Summary: My twisted version of 'Alice in Wonderland' story, I suck at summary, Mostly this story is about Arthur being Alice and was married to the Red King still he had gone miss then came back again to the wonderland without any memories of him being the Wonderland Queen and as the Red King wife, etc. This story does not really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland' so please keep that in mind that it's my own version of 'Alice in Wonderland' Hetalia version. The story had a past Mpreg in it.

PS: this story doesn't really follow the original story of the real 'Alice in Wonderland' since I don't have the original books since they never sell it here in my country (yeah sadly and lame I know), thought I could of somehow understand how the story went a little by watching the 'Alice in the wonderland' movie and others anime series and manga that had the same story settling like this, like for example the 'Pandora Hearts' and 'Are you Alice?'

Well then I'll shut up now and lets you guys read the chapter now.

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

5 week later.

It had been five week after the mating ritual thing. James had noticed the claim mark on both Arthur and Alfred's neck once time in accident and was pleased with this, now he didn't need to worry about anything since the two had bond and mated each other up for life.

Arthur sat on the school liberty room reading a books, his boyfriend was away for a while, having battle with the human race again, he sighed and looked away from his reading and looked out the window, this past 5 week was a hell for him, he keep visiting the toilet and vomit there for like 10 to 30 second or minute still it completely stopped, but he will be going back again and vomit during the night as well before he head to bed, Alfred hadn't noticed this change at all since his boyfriend was mostly busy at this time of day, Alfred would already be gone the moment he wake up the next day early in the morning, and since his puking season at night only happen around 6pm, around the time weren't Alfred is not there to witness it.

Thought that wasn't going to change anything at all. He had thought that he might just have a flu, since he was a bit busy lately having to attend a meeting with the higher up and discuss about civil things that need to fix and he mostly came home late at night sometime too, Alfred didn't complain with this since he know now that Arthur is the Wizard King that he will be busy for now on, but that doesn't stop Arthur from still going to school now and then.

Arthur sighed and close his eyes and relaxed a bit.. He took a deep breath but stopped when he felt something rise up to his throat and groaned before bolting up and dashes out of the liberty room, other student eyed him worriedly as he left and went to the school bathroom and went to the toilet sink and began to vomit. 'That it! This had been going on for the past 5 week now!.. Ugh! What the heck is wrong with me?' He thought and continues to empty his stomach.

He heard the bathroom door open as someone came in. Arthur ignore whoever came in and continue to empty his stomach still he stopped and froze on his spot when he heard Kiku's worried and concern voice filed the bathroom.

"Arthur-san… A-Are you alright?" Kiku asked as he went toward to where he know Arthur would be and open the door and saw Arthur's on his knee, head on the toilet bowl. "Arthur-san?" He called again as Arthur snapped from his shock of being found and saw vomiting in the toilet sink before saying. "Y-Yes?.. What is it, Kiku?" He asked. Kiku frowned and could clearly see that Arthur's was feeling well.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked. Arthur just took a deep breath before saying. "Y-Yea… I'm quite alright, no need to worry about me, Kiku." He said. Kiku didn't buy it as he continue to keep an eye at Arthur who began to flush the toilet bowl and got up as he pull out a tissues paper and pull one out from his uniform pants and wipes his mouth with it before throwing the tissues paper on the bin.

Arthur faced Kiku and gives the Japanese noble half Dragon and wizard a smile before going to wash his hand and face to cool him down a bit. As he turn on the water and flush his face with the cold water, he shiver a little at how cold the water feel in his face before relaxing and continue to wash his face. When he was done? Kiku had hand him a toilet paper as he smiled at Kiku and said his thank you before snatching it and wipes his face before throwing the toilet paper on the trash bin beneath the sink. Arthur looked up from his reflection and saw a circle under his bag. He looked horrible and looked pale.

Kiku too noticed the bag under Arthur's eyes and couldn't help but to be concern by it. "A-Arthur-san… H-Have you been getting enough sleep lately?... I know Alfred going away for a while might be too hard on you but… You shouldn't let it bother you… H-He'll be fine and will come back later this afternoon is he not?" Kiku asked as Arthur nodded his head. "Yes… But that not what bother me… It… I just can't get enough sleep without waking up in the middle of the night to empty my stomach… Alfred doesn't know since he's mostly a heavy sleeper…" He said.

"My goodness my lord… You should have let's Alfred knows about this… Sure you two are now lover mated for life and are dating and since you're a king, he had a right to worried about your condition my lord… W-What if this isn't just a normal flu?" He asked Arthur frowned and said firmly. "I know, I know… That why I was planning to let him know soon… But I didn't get any change too with how busy we are as of late." He said.

Kiku just frowned and was about to say something still the school bell rang for the next lesson to start. Kiku frowned in disappoint from being interrupted by it while Arthur sighed in relief by it and said. "Well, let's head back to the classroom… We don't want our classmate and teacher to worry now do we?" He asked as Kiku shook his head as the two went back to head to their respective classroom.

By the time Arthur got to his classroom as he open the door as the teacher began to check every student if they were present, everyone glanced at to who was on the door and saw their King as they nodded and bowed their head at his present, the teacher did the same. Arthur was half way to his seat when he suddenly feels a headache coming, his vision began to blur as he grabbed his head. His other classmate all looked alert when they saw this; even the teacher looked alert by it.

Soon they hear Arthur's let out a groan of pain before he fainted, but lucky he didn't hit the floor as the teacher immediately reacted and caught Arthur before he completely hit the floor and hurt himself, the teacher began to order his student to call an ambulance.

-0-

When Alfred came back from his mission later that day and head to the mansion along with Gilbert, Francis, Antonio and Vash who were busy arguing themselves. "I told you we should just splatter those filthy human head on the vending machine! It would completely kill them! A great K.O!" Gilbert said which earn him weird look coming from the other three.

"Mou dieu!.. Gilbert! That just… Weird and so… Out of place! Why a vending machine of all things?" Francis asked. "Yeah? Why a vending machine? Do you like have slight hate against those kinds of stupid machines?" Vash asked slight amused. Gilbert blushed before saying. "I… No.. I don't have anything against it! They are just…. Well.. A bitchy kind of machine!" He said.

"…"

"How the heck can a stupid vending machine be a bitchy?.. They can't even talk!" Vash snapped. Gilbert stretched his check before saying. "Well not totally, bitch.. Is just that when someone throws a vending machine at you and it hit you hard and you like fall flat on the ground with the vending machine on top of you? Yeah is a bitch.. Since it might rape you when the things is on top of you.." He said weirdly. Now everyone attentions were on him, starting at him like his a total complete moron before everyone shook their head in disbelieve at what he just said before everyone walked ahead, leaving Gilbert behind who frowned.

"Oi! I was just only saying.." He said. "Well, that just outright weird, came out of nowhere and doesn't make any sense, stupid!" Vash yelled. Gilbert glared at Vash before glaring and said something, the two continue to argue each other still Alfred finally couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" He snapped and finally manage to make them shut up for 10 minute before they went back to argue again and ignore Alfred who looked surprise by this before shaking his head in disbelieve and walked ahead.

"Anyway… Why are we even arguing about vending machine?.. Could it be that Gilbert been watching Durarara lately that he began to think of a vending machine because of Shizuo-kun?" Antonio asked which brought everyone to shut up and stared weirdly at him before the others ignore him and argue with the others again. Alfred just groaned.

'Why am'I always stuck having this bunch of idiot as my mission partner group?' he thought before bluntly open the front door a little too harshly making the door slammed on the wall as the wall cracked a bit and the door completely broken, the guard that was standing on the stairs and the maid all looked on the front door and sweatdrop. _"Ohh, boy, the prince is pissed… Wonder what happen to the mission?"_ one asked the other as they whisper among themselves.

"_Its problem didn't go well?"_ the other said. _"Or that Gilbert and the others had somehow managed to piss the prince off somehow during their mission?"_ One asked the others as they couldn't to eye their prince as Alfred went up the stair along with Gilbert and the others. Just then a butler came out of some of the hallway door upstairs and saw him as he went toward Alfred and said.

"Oh your majesty, were so glad your finally came back." He said. Alfred and his group all stared at him confusedly before Alfred asked. "Why? What going on?" He asked a bit confuse. "I… Is King Arthur, sir he—"The butler didn't get to finish to what he was about to say when Alfred had grabbed the butler shirt collar and said in serious, concern grace on his face and asked.

"Why what happen to Arthur?" He asked in concern. The butler looked surprise and flinched a bit at their prince tone before saying. "H-He… P-Passed out at school j-just this a-afternoon, sir." The butler said which shock Alfred and began to walk ahead and open the door to the many rooms as the butler, Gilbert and the others follow him from behind.

"Since how long had he passed out?" He asked. "Since 2 hours sir... The school office had called a while ago and told the news that King Arthur had passed out during his 3rd period of class's sir…" The butler said. "And? Where is Arthur at the moment?" Alfred asked. "A-At your and his shared bedroom, sir." The butler said. Gilbert, Francis and the others to say the less was shock and surprise to see their Prince, Prince's and superiority side.

It made them see and think that Alfred would be a great King someday, a smile grace on Gilbert and the others face, it was great that Alfred was their prince and soon-to-be-king, they couldn't think any better to who will fit the King roles in their kingdom, sure Alfred acted like a child at times, but they know he was only using that as a facade to deny and push aside his prince's duty, but when a time comes that everyone need a leader to lead them? Alfred could always put up a serious face and action when he want to be, all in all, Alfred was better fit as the Dragon's Prince and soon-to-be-king.

Alfred made it to their shared bedroom and flow the door open with a loud slam making the people who were inside the room to be straddle and jumped at his sudden action. Alfred glanced at the room, he spotted his father standing on the wall, Arthur's sibling were there too, Mathew was there too, Yao was there to who sat beside on Arthur's bed, Arthur was on his bed, wide awake looking shock and surprise to see Alfred before a smile grace on his face. "A-Alfred you're home?" He asked sounded pleased and happy that he was finally home for some reason.

Alfred didn't answer him and immediately went toward the bed and on his knee and grabbed Arthur's another hand and kissed it before asking. "Hey babe, I heard that you fainted at school… I-Is anything wrong? Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself while you fainted didn't you?.. Are you sick?" He asked in concern as he places a hand on Arthur's forehead and felt that Arthur's temperature where fine and normal; he sighed in relief before turning his head to face everyone and asked. "What happen?.. H-How did Arthur have fainted at school?" He asked.

James eyed his son and could see that he clearly cared for Arthur. A smile grace on his face before answering Alfred's question. "Actually that why I called Yao to come here and check him up for us if anything is wrong with Arthur, Alfred, you're just in time…" James said as he glanced at the Yao and nodded his head for the Yao to begin explain on what he know or found out. "Ah, yes.. I did check up on King Arthur a while ago, aru… And found out that Arthur had fainted duty to fatigue and less sleep, I think he also loses a little weight as well… But other than that he completely fine…" Yao said. Alfred frowned when he heard this.

"Arthur losing weight and getting less sleep?.. But he mostly sleeps the moment I wake up in the morning… So what did Yao's mean by Arthur getting less sleep?" Alfred asked mid surprise and confused. Arthur blushed before saying to break the silent that fill the room and said. "A-Actually, Alfred… I was getting a bit restless sleep during the night, mostly at midnight since I wake up feeling sick during those hours, thought I do not know why… But.. I mostly just go to the bathroom to… Emptying my stomach during those hours." Arthur explained. Alfred stared in surprise at hearing this coming from his lover and said.

"B-But.. If you did then how come I can't hear you making noises at the bathroom if you were having your sickness during the night?" He asked. Arthur sighed. "That because you're a heavy sleeper, love. Even if something serious had happen you wouldn't even wake up, in fact you sleep like their no tomorrow!" Arthur pointed out which made Alfred to blush. "W-Well next time wake me up harder if you'll feeling sick during the night love.. I don't like of not being able to at less help or comfort you with your problem…" He said.

Yao was already gotten used to this two love dove, PDA affection that it already getting on his nerves and said to stop the two couple from starting an argument, now wasn't the right time to argue when they had a bigger problem to take responsibility as he coughed his throat to get everyone attention which it work as everyone turn to glace at him. "Anyway.. That wasn't what I found when I checked on Arthur a while ago… I also found…. That… When I took a few drop of Arthur's blood for blood test and his urine? I found out that… King Arthur is… P-Pregnant, sir." He said.

Everyone where silent for a while still Alfred broke that silent and asked. "WHAT?" He asked slight surprise and shock, Yao flinched from his tone before explaining.

"H-His pregnant, Prince Alfred… 5 weeks to be exact. I had my suspicious a w-while ago when I checked his stomach to examine it, sir; and found out that they were slight hard rock… I-I'm guessing that the baby inside King Arthur develops a little too fast then most normal half-breed-pure-blood do… I'm guess it that the child could p-problem be a something different from the others of h-his kind, where not literally sure yet, it's true that most half-breed born were a little to faster to grown inside their mother, but that at less take 12 week for the mother's womb to grown a bump, the same things apply if the mother is having twins, unlike human who body can't control to hide their offspring inside them, while we, Dragon and Wizard can hide the bump still at less 12 week sir … It's neither King Arthur is pregnant with a half breed or a pure-blood one, that cause the child to grown this fast inside their mother's womb… Thought him giving a birth to a pure breed Dragon or Wizard would be about 50 or 85% of changes… Because… If he is indeed pregnant with a pure one? Then he will give birth to child when he is around 5th month of pregnancy that the baby decided to come out, whether he'll come out in an eggshell form before he/she is ready to hitch, or came out as a normal birth like how human give birth to their little one, sir." Yao explained.

Alfred was silent for a while trying to sink everything that Yao's said inside his brain, he couldn't believe it, his Arthur was PREGNANT with his—no their child?.. He couldn't help but to feel happy about it. Arthur looked worried at his mate, thinking that Alfred's might not want the baby. "A-Alfred?" he called which snapped Alfred in his dream stage like and glanced at his lover with a raise brown before he noticed the look that Arthur's was giving him and immediately reacted by kissing Arthur's forehead to comfort him, letting him know that he was okay with this, that they were going to have a baby as he said.

"It's okay Artie… I'm not mad; in fact I'm happy… And well proud and excited and worried as well, but I don't regret it…" He said before bring Arthur's hand closer to his lips and kissed it making Arthur to blush before breaking a sweet smile, a smile that he was happy that his Alfred's didn't rejected him or the child existence. Alfred turns to glance at Yao and asked.

"Yao-san… When can we find out if the baby will be born as a normal half-breed-pure-blood one or would he/she come out as a Dragon's egg?" He asked. Yao raise an eyebrow at the sudden question before saying. "We'll might be able to tell if the baby inside Arthur's womb is in the form of a Dragon's egg in about 8 or 10 week, sir? The baby development inside Arthur's could still be too small to point out which form is it or the eggshell is still too transparent so it's hard to tell at this moment if the child is in Dragon's egg form or if the child is his human form… So at this moment is impossible to tell in which from the baby is taken into." Yao said.

Alfred nodded his head in understanding. Arthur shrug and shiver at the thought of him laying a Dragon's egg in his wizard form, after all, both wizard and human had the same looks and shape, the only things that make them different from the human race where their special ability in using magic and that they are immortal and doesn't die and ages easily unlike human do.

"Well, is that all you want to know, S-Sir?" Yao asked. "They're still one thing I want to know? How will the baby come out?" Alfred asked. Yao nodded his head and began to explain. "Well, that depend if the baby will come out as an egg from or the normal birth… We can't tell yet still we know the child from inside Arthur…" Yao said. Alfred nodded his head in understanding before turning his attention to his now pregnant lover and mate and kissed Arthur's forehead and check, he was happy, way too happy.

"Aww… Is it that great Artie?.. Where gonna have a kids soon!.." He said already sound excited and proud. Arthur just smiled at his lover and mate as everyone so began to talk among themselves discussing about Arthur's condition now that he was pregnant. Alfred saw in the corner of his eyes that his father and Yao where having their conservation among themselves in a huge whisper that made him circus, he saw his father nodded in agreement at Yao before turning his attention at him and nudged his head for him to follow his father and Yao outside the room which caught him and nodded his head before turning to glance at Arthur again and kissed his lover's forehead who looked confuse at his sudden affection before asking.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred just smiled at him before saying. "I need to excuse myself for a while, love… There some business I have to attend… Will you be fine here on your own for a little while still I get back?" He asked Arthur frowned before saying. "Don't worry; I'll be fine here… My brothers and Mathew are here so there no need to worry? If anything happen I'll let them know or call you up, okay?" Arthur said as Alfred nodded his head before giving Arthur's a passionate kiss on the lips before he left the room.

-0-

Outside as Alfred's closed the door to their shared room a little quite as to not disturbed his lover conservation with the other as he turn around and saw his father and Yao leading on the other side of the wall looking serious for once. "Alfred… We need to talk… Not here… In my office were no one will bother us.." James said as Alfred nodded his head and follow his father's to his office.

Upon arriving at his father's office as Yao close the door for them as James began to talk. "Alfred… This is a serious matter… A-Arthur is pregnant… I wanted to ask, to be sure… A-Are you Arthur's child father?" He asked, he had a high suspicious that his son somehow got Arthur's pregnant in some way?

Alfred looked down at the ground before nodding his head. "Y-Yes.. I'm the child's father… Dad…" He said. James sighed. "I have the hunch that this got something do with the mating ritual season a few weeks ago, when I found Arthur came back home with you guys…" He said and sighed as he added.

"I don't want to know how it happens… But… Let's me tell you one thing?... I support whatever you're going to do from now on Alfred… So what are you going to do now?" He said which made Alfred looked up at him before saying "I already know the way of royalty work.. If you got one pregnant weather they are your mate or not?... And said person is carrying your next heir?... Then… What else should I do? Married him of course father.. The higher will never going to acknowledge our child as ours illegitimate child if weren't not married even if we already mated each other.. "Alfred said which made his father to sigh in relief.

"Good, I'm glad I raise you well… So… When are you going to ask him for a proposal married?.. And we have to also announce this good news to the higher up and the others noble that the Wizard race and Dragon's will now merge as one, now that you and Arthur will have an heir of your own…" James said as Alfred sighed and nodded his head.

"I could… Proposal to Arthur when the final exam is over… I don't want to give him stress then he already has now that his pregnant with our child." Alfred said as he added. "That will give us times to prepare a schedule for the wedding and others invitation.." Alfred said as he added. "But father, we will announce the good news to the higher up and the rest of the world once I done proposal to him… It will be bad if I suddenly just told that news to the higher up without his conscience.." Alfred added. James smiled. "A good choice my prince." Yao said proudly of their Dragon's prince decision James was proud of his son choice, Yes, he indeed glad that he raised his children well.

TBC…

Me: Damn! This is a pointless chapter! :/ Well hope you all will like this yes? And please give review like usual! XDD Oh and one more things? Do you want Arthur's to lay an egg or, made him give birth the normal way on how human do? O_o please let me know in your review? Well that for now still next time guys. :3


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hello, I'm back with chapter 16 of An Enchanted Fairytale. Hope you all will like this chapter yes?

Oh by the way?.. I'm making another voting poll for you guys to vote between this two:

you guys want Arthur's to lay and egg.. Or ..

you Arthur's to give birth the normal way like how human being do?

Just pick between the two, kay? Oh and one more thing… I been making another cool USUK with a twisted Gakuen love triangle story… With Mpreg… Okay… I know. I been making a lot of USUK Mpreg a lot but I can't help it.. I want to spread their love… XD

Ahem.. Anyway this story is about… Arthur and Alfred used to be together still the break up thing happen then after their break up? Alfred went and dated with Kiku, making Kiku his new bf, meanwhile, Arthur found out that he was pregnant with Alfred's baby a few weeks later, and then Francis came along and was now Arthur's new bf or sort of…

Something likes that… It came up to my mind one time, out of the blue.. But I don't know if you guys would want me to post up that story…I already made a chapter one and two of that Gakuen USUK twisted love story, and the title was: Arthur's life as a teenager… And sorry if this chapter is a little short..

I don't have much time to write a story at the moment with how busy I'm with work and school.. :/ I wish holiday would come quickly so I can get all the time off to finish this story! DX

PS: I won't update the next chapter still the vote is filled so that I can get it on on with the next chapter and make it, since their a few who want Arthur to lay an egg and the others want him to give birth the normal way so I deiced to make a vote for it and see which one win? kay?..XD and please review as well kay?

Okay.. I'll stop my babbling now and let you all read the chapter kay?

Title: An enchanted fairytale

Pairing : Mostly America x England (Alfred x Arthur)

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Summary: Arthur was a young rich noble who was locked up in a tower where his family had kept him just because he was born a half Wizard in their clan that still lived among the human race still he meet a beautiful blue eyes dragon that came to his aid. I suck at summary! _ PS. Mention of Mpreg later on.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

Rated: M

Chapter 16

4 days and 7 week later.

It was a lovely day today in the Dragonwiztalia's city, Mathew watch his older twin dotting his pregnant lover who looked not amused by this and began to scowled Alfred for being an idiot. Mathew sighed and got up.

He didn't want to get involved with his brother and his brother's boyfriend argument and be the one to be blamed when it truth that they were both to blame, not him. He shook his head and went out of the living room.

Next week will be Arthur's checkup with Yao to see how the baby were doing, and to find out if he were going to give birth the normal way that human do or lay an egg, course everyone were worried and curious on how will Arthur's going to give birth to the soon-to-be next Prince of their race, both of the race.

Mathew sighed as he looked up. 'Is just a lovely day today… Wonder when the little one will be born?' he thought, of Mathew is excited to be an uncle, yet he also worried about Arthur's health and condition now that he was going to be a mother and the soon to be their Queen in 3 month, they just need to confirm if Arthur was going to lay an egg or the normal way before they going to tell the big new to the higher up about Alfred and Arthur's engagement and the wedding, Arthur had deiced that he wanted the wedding to happen in 3 month, he didn't want to be a mother and Queen un-married or so he said.

A smile grace on Mathew face as he continue to stare at the fake sky in a deep thought wondering about what will happen in the near future.

His boyfriend was beside him watching Alfred and Arthur having their couple fights in amusement. "Hohoho!.. Now that what I call a Sexual tension~!" He said playfully as Mathew stopped looking up at the fake sky and looked weirdly at his boyfriend before saying.

"Francis… What the heck?" He asked confusedly, wondering why his lover and boyfriend and mate just said that out of the blue in an odd day at the odd time and situation.

-0-

Later that afternoon? Gilbert and the other had dragged Alfred to have some buddy bund time and away from Arthur for a bit and give his pregnant lover and soon to be Queen a break from his dotting over his pregnant lover. Arthur sighed in relief which made everyone in the mansion to chuckle in amused at their soon to be King and Queen. Yes, it was a lovely day today.

-0-

Alfred was disappointed as to why Gilbert and the other had dragged him elsewhere as he pouted and slightly glared at Gilbert, Francis and Antonio, if anything that Alfred doesn't like is the bad trio friend, want to know why? Because every time they dragged him mean they are up to something he rather not gets involved with. He already busy taking care of his pregnant lover he didn't need to take care of his troublemaker friend.

Alfred heard Gilbert were up to something to piss of Roderich who was his pregnant lover's right-hand man. Alfred made a face before saying. "Dude!... I don't think is a good idea to piss Roderich off right now!... I don't want to give Arthur a headache… Not now that his expecting with our first child…" He said the matter of fact-ly which made Gilbert to snort before saying.

"Oh, quit being a baby?.. Is not like we're going to cause trouble for your pregnant lover… Were only… Making fun of Roderich… Is not like Arthur already know who much I the great awesome me, Francis and Antonio liked to piss Roderich off.. He's already aware of that… So what made this day any different?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred took a deep breath before saying. "Is because… I made Iggy, pissed off at me again.." He said.

"…."

"Well that nothing new." Was all Francis said before the three trio dragged the poor Dragon prince again as they began to do their scheme plan of prank-ing Roderich.

Who as of now were busy taking care of Arthur's paper work at the moment since their pregnant King were taking a break from his work for a while, and yes Roderich already know that their King was pregnant with the Dragon's prince since he informed by James, who was the Dragon's King since the Dragon's King thought that it would be better to lets him know the condition their King first, since he was the Wizard King right hand-man and his every back and call.

Roderich sighed for the tenth times, Arthur had so much paper work to finish but since his King weren't feeling well? He was order by Arthur to finish half of the paperwork which by the way was 55 of them filling up the desk of his King's table.

He sighed and began to read the paper. Roderich blinked his eyes before looking up at the Celine and narrow his eyes before widening them when he saw a small whole follow by a few drop of water coming out of it.

He paled and froze on his spot still the Celine cracked and the rest of the water fell right in front of him, draining him from top to bottom the paper in his hand and on the table were now completely went from it, he looked surprise and confuse as to how a water got up there at the Celine before he heard that familiar laugh from somewhere up the Celine before his eyebrow twitched as he snapped.

"!" He screamed on top of his lungs, he heard Gilbert laughed even harder and louder as he got up and stomped out the office room and went out of the castle all the way to the backyard and saw Gilbert up the Celine along with Francis, Antonio and a very guilty Prince Alfred. He narrow and glared at Gilbert and said.

"YOU THREE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!... AND YOU?" he said as he pointed a finger at Alfred who pointed a finger at himself in confuse.

"I'm so going to tell your father about this young man!.. You are going to be a King soon, now Act like it!.. You need to act more mature now that you're going to be OUR KING and be King Arthur husband and his KING in throne!.. You have more rule and duty then Arthur would be after your married with KING Arthur now!.. Your father had given me permission if ever… You pulling a prank with anyone alongside Gilbert and the two.. That you are to be punishment for your crime, young man!.. This is the 20 times you four had been pulling a prank on everyone!.." Roderich scowled the four troublemakers.

Gilbert just shrugs his shoulder before saying. "Oh yeah?.. I dare ya to punish us, Roddy?" He said which made the other three to pale in horror before they saw Roderich face redden in angry before they all saw a white light and before they paled and screamed in horror as everyone in the mansion heard a loud Bomb! From outside the mansion.

Arthur sighed when he heard the loud noise coming from outside and the scream of the three bad trio friend and sighed. 'Not again?' He thought before deicing to ignore the noise outside and close the curtain and went to his and Alfred's bed and deiced to take his nap for a while.

-AE-

The next day, Cyus soul watch from afar as he watches over his sons who were now going to be a mother soon, Arthur was with Alfred, the son of his beloved James.

A smile grace on his face, he was happy that his son had found his happy fairy tale, unlike what happen to him and James, their fairy tale love story didn't end in a happy tale, but a sad, tragedy tale.. A frown grace on his face, He looked down at his transparent hand, he was sure that he felt Charlie's man had killed him a long time ago, but why does he felt that…

He wasn't death somehow?.. He couldn't remember were his dead body been throw by Charlie? So he was confuse by it, but the was one thing that he was sure?.. He was sure that he was certain not dead, he didn't felt any angry in his soul, sure he can feel pain and the agony, sadness and confuse, but he doesn't felt any angry, which confuse him.

He looked up at the fake, sky and thought. 'If I'm indeed not dead?... then where is my body?.. Were had it gone off too?.. Where did Charlie hide it?..' He asked himself in confuse and couldn't help but to feel hopeless and began to cry in silent.

He wanted to know what had happen to him after Charlie's had killed him, but he seem to doesn't have the full memory of what happen afterward that he had died, it was strange.

'Shouldn't ghost have their full memory when they died or not?' He wanted to know the truth, what had happen after Charlie's had killed him? It was unknown, yet he knows that he needed to know how and what happen afterward his dead.

Arthur looked up with a confuse look on his face and blink his eyes. 'Hmm.. Funny?. I swear I could hear someone crying from somewhere?..' He thought before shrugging his shoulder and continue scowled at his idiot lover who wouldn't stop dotting him, seriously, Alfred had become weird and protective ever since they found out that he was pregnant with their little one.

Not that Arthur didn't might the good company and good relief feeling that he had, that he was glad that Alfred cared so much about him and their baby, but the Dragon prince getting overboard with his over-protectiveness attitude that is piss him off and would snap at Alfred ever time when Alfred say another word.

-AE-

It was total chaos at the British central, yes the central of the Kirkland's Headquarter for the Dragons and Wizard's hunter organization were in chaos at the moment.

Their plan to win the war against the immortal creature were now far ruin, the headquarter were the only people that know about Charlie's secret, a secret that they know that the man had kept and raised a bunch of half-breed Dragons and Wizards in his care that he had kept locked in his mansion, well one of them were, while the others weren't not, but now that plan to use those half-breed to kill their own kind had now go to ruin.

The 5 half-breed that Charlie's had kept somehow had escape or were missing, their choice to pick and believe that the half-breed Dragons and Wizard had running away, escaping from Charlie and somehow had found out the deep dark secret that Charlie's were planning to use the children.

At first when Charlie had to them that he had kept some of this creature breed were not a good idea for they might be a treat in the near future, but they didn't listen to the warning that they felt a long time ago and had let's Charlie do his things and look what had now befallen them?

Their great master plan was now gone in ruin, everyone in the Human hunter organization were gathering to have a meeting today, to talk and decision and find a new plan to win the war, sure they had the greatest weapon to kill those Dragons and Wizards but those weapon weren't enough to completely wipe out those creature.

Charlie was minding his own business and didn't pay any attention to his others fellow co-workers and was in a deep thought. He was confuse as to how the children had known of his dark secret.

He couldn't blame Arthur since the young Wizard were locked up in that tower and he doubted if the boy even know how to break that spell. No, he had more high suspicious of the four others sibling, Peter was out of the question since the boy were still a child, and he highly doubted if the children even understand anything about a dangerous secret.

But he know he shouldn't underestimate the boy as well since he know that the boy had Cyus's blood run in his vein, Peter might be a cheerful and to friendly and his attitude doesn't label him as the sharp and smart one, Arthur on the other hand was, but then again the two Cyus's son were never in a good term with each other, so he doubt if the two would even workout each other to find a way for freedom.

Charlie gritted his teeth in annoyance and angry, angry at himself for being stupid of leaving the children without anyone to keep their eyes on them. He would have to find another way to win the war fast and soon.

-0-

After the meeting Charlie had head back home to his now empty mansion expect for a few maid and bodyguard that were guarding the mansion, he couldn't careless that his forester children weren't here anymore, they weren't even his biological children anyway.

He walked the hallway all the way to his bedroom chamber and open it, he glared at the book chief were his personal diary and his wife diary were gone, he had guessed that young Peter might have it, he was even surprise as to how the boy got inside his bedroom chamber, but that didn't matter anymore, wasn't like the boy would know what to do with it, he doubt if anyone would ever believe the boy word if he ever show that diary to anyone, it would only label the child as a liar or so.

Charlie went toward one of the wall and press his right finger at the middle of the wall as the wall lit a bit when he place his hand on it and soon the light trace a line into a shape of a door before he heard a loud soft click as a puff of grey smoke came out of the secret door and open, moving aside to make way as Charlie went inside it.

Each step he made the floor to the secret room would lit, trying to lead him to were the way was still he reach the center of it and saw a huge tube glass, he looked inside the tube glass and saw a person inside it. Inside the tube lay a naked person asleep, his blond hair was flow inside the tube field with water, an oxygen was place on his mouth, his tick eyebrow could be clearly see with the way his hair flow upward.

Charlie places a hand on the tube glass and smirked.

'They are a fool… Your people thought that you were still dead… But their wrong… You're here in my grasp, in a tube still alive; your soul might have been separated from your body… But you are not dead… Your body is still here, alive, just asleep in a deed sleep… I sure… That your soul is lost somewhere… Trying to find it body to be awake and come back to life… But you will never find it… Because your body is here… With me… Cyus…. You and your people will pay for what you are… and I will make sure you will see with your own eyes as I kill them all with my bare hand… One of these days… I will win this war… You hear me?.." Charlie said as he laughed evilly.

His evil laughter filed the empty dark room with only the blue tube lit the dark room.

TBC.

Me: Ugh! So short!.. X_x Sorry if this chapter in a little short… I'll make it up to it on the next chapter when I can finish it.. X_x

And please don't forgot to vote for Arthur's pregnancy condition on my profiles. kay?


End file.
